Delta Pioneers
by Beth6787
Summary: AU from the conclusion to 'Resolutions'. Voyager limps back to New Earth with the anti-viral serum : beyond repair...
1. Chapter 1

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - 1. The Decision

Voyager limps back to New Earth with the anti-viral serum: beyond repair...

The static over both Comm badges made it almost impossible to decipher Tuvok's last words, but it was apparent that the signal problems originated on the ship. Once the transmission finished she looked enquiringly towards Chakotay. Sure enough, he had recorded the message on their cabin terminal and was busy doing his best to clear the signal before re-playing it.

Ten minutes later he looked up at her "This is the best I can do." She nodded for him to begin and Tuvok's distinctive voice came through loud and - almost - clear.

"...sustained significant damage to life support systems and complete destruction of the warp coils to both nacelles. Travelling at half impulse and, assuming this velocity can be maintained, will reach you in approximately one hundred hours. No alternative but to land the ship, please provide co-ordinates for nearest feasible location to your base. Transceiver failing, will contact you again as soon as is possible. Lieutenant Tuvok out."

They exchanged worried glances. The first section of the message had been clearer. Apparently Tuvok had somehow acquired the relevant anti-viral serum from the Doctor's Vidian friend, Dr. Denara Pel, and Voyager had sustained severe damage and several fatalities in the process. Though why Tuvok had disobeyed her direct orders and was still in the vicinity of New Earth four months after leaving her and Chakotay behind she had no idea!

"Well Chakotay, we have four days to prepare and we are going to be busy. First things first, I suggest we transmit the coordinates for the valley two miles north east of here. the one we discovered on your third fishing expedition. It's large enough for Voyager to land with a good margin of error if helm controls are compromised."

"I'm on it. We'll have to make our way over there and set up a temporary camp. We still have two functional replicators and a good supply of medical stores which will no doubt be urgently needed. Let's just hope Voyager's four remaining shuttlecraft are fully operational."

Janeway rapidly picked up the thread. "Agreed. Assuming there is sufficient anti -viral serum for the two of us then I will take command of emergency repairs to Voyager and you and Mr. Paris can take one of the shuttles and search for assistance. Hopefully we have sufficient materials here at base camp to re-enforce the shields and keep phasers operational. All other resources will need to be focussed on life support functions."

Chakotay sent the co-ordinates for the landing site on continuous oscillating carrier wave. Not knowing just how damaged the transceiver array actually was, he forewent the usual security encryption, prioritising the chances of reception the other end. Though from a tactical point of view it was a huge risk. After all, they were right on the boundaries of Kazon Ogla and Vidian territory. Hardly the ideal place for Voyager to set down for extended repairs. On the positive side, he and Kathryn had not seen a soul during the last four months so this planet could not be on any major trade route or shipping lanes of any sort. It was a backwater with no rare mineral deposits or any evidence of former civilisations. With luck, they could hide out here for a while whilst making repairs and be long gone before the Vidians or anyone else showed up.

Kathryn Janeway had switched back into Captain mode as soon as Tuvok cut his transmission. She re-appeared from her alcove already in uniform. Chakotay had given her an enquiring look that conveyed more than a hint of surprise and perhaps a little...discomfort?...but she didn't have time to address their personal feelings just now. Her ship and crew were in crisis and needed their Captain's full attention. "Chakotay, I'm going to take a full inventory of our remaining stores then start packing anything we will need to take to the rendezvous site. Once you have transmitted all the pertinent information to Voyager please start loading the shuttle. We'll depart at midday tomorrow which still leaves us almost three days to set up Base Camp II before Voyager arrives."

"Ay Captain" he responded without thinking and Kathryn smiled to herself. It was a good sign. She needed to start thinking of him as Commander again too. The crew would be upset enough with their current predicament and having just gotten used to Acting Captain Tuvok. The sooner she could restore the normal chain of command the better.

—-

Four days later, NE clearing, Base Camp II...

Everything was set up. In fact everything had been ready over twenty hours ago. There was nothing to do now but wait for Voyager to arrive. _If_ she would at all.

There had been no further communication from them so there was no way of knowing whether the information he had sent had ever been received. For all he and Kathryn... _sorry Captain Janeway_ ...knew, Voyager could have been attacked or just lost structural integrity altogether since then. She had already sent him back to their home base twice today to retrieve non-essential items : just for something to do. He also strongly suspected that she was not coping as well as she pretended with this sudden reversion to their former roles and was trying to conceal herself from his scrutiny any way she could think of. Goodness knows how she would react if Voyager did not arrived within the next couple of days! How long could they play this game before admitting that their ship was lost with all hands?

The two of them had initially survived - and later flourished - only because she believed that Voyager was safely on route home with Tuvok in charge. She had relied on the Vulcan being as predictable as he normally was. Focus on navigating the shortest route possible back to the Terran system, ensuring that they made minimal supply and repair stops and avoiding all scientific research on interesting cosmological phenomena or any first contact situations. It would have made for an incredibly dull journey but it would have been safe. It was only her absolute faith in Tuvok that had finally allowed her a modicum of peace. And now? Goodness knows how she would cope if the worst had come to pass.

As he approached the clearing with the additional kitchen utensils, it was obvious that there had been no change. The Captain was still pacing about making that hole she had worn in the grass ever larger and muddier and there were less than two hours until dusk...

Kathryn felt as if she were going to snap any moment, so tense did she feel. Voyager should have been here several hours ago. The limited sensor sweep they could do from the planet's surface showed nothing, which meant that at impulse speeds they must be at least three hours from making orbit. The only other course of action was for both she and Chakotay to ascend in the shuttle, clear the atmosphere and place a marker buoy in geostationary orbit, before heading out to meet them. If they assumed that Voyager had kept a linear trajectory since their original departure eighteen weeks ago. _That was an awfully big IF_. Nevertheless, she had to make a decision : and fast.

"Come on Chakotay. We'll have to risk taking the shuttle up above the thermosphere. We can place a marker buoy to identify the descent point to this clearing, but we must hurry, it will be dark in little over an hour now."

"Precisely. It would be madness to attempt it before dawn. We have no idea how long we can remain above the atmosphere before the viral symptoms re-surface. We could fall ill within hours...or minutes. If Voyager arrives during the night cycle in this hemisphere you know that Tuvok will maintain orbit until dawn before attempting the descent."

She felt annoyed at his lack of urgency. "Assuming that the inertial dampers and thrusters are in a fit state to achieve orbit at all. If they are still as damaged as Tuvok indicated - or worse by now - we both know they will have to attempt an emergency descent. And they will not get a second chance to get it right."

He understood her anxiety but it was compromising her usually sound judgment.

"Kathryn... _Captain..._ our ground based sensors will pick up the impulse engine ion trial at least two hours before they make orbit. That is being optimistic and assuming they have maintained half impulse speed continuously for the last four days. If not, it could take many hours more. I suggest we attempt to sleep in the meantime." Wanting to keep her hopes alive he continued " _when_ the proximity alarm finally triggers we may be very busy for a long time before we can rest again. If the situation remains unchanged at dawn we can reconsider our next course if action." He waited and prayed she would see sense.

The Commander was right, of course he was. It was just so hard to be doing nothing but waiting. Knowing her crew was in imminent danger yet again _because of her_. If only she had not been bitten by that insect. And why had she allowed both herself and her First Officer to be on the same Away Team? Because she had let her guard down once too often. That was why! Well, once she was finally re-united with her ship and crew things were going to change : big time. From now on she would be the consummate professional at all times. Just let them have survived...

There was nothing for it but to accept the Commander's tactical advice. They needed to rest. She would put her rescue operation into motion at first light.

—-

Meanwhile aboard Voyager...

Ensign Kim struggled to get an accurate reading on any of the sensors. Almost as soon as Acting Captain Tuvok had cut his transmission to Captain Janeway, they had come under renewed attack from the Vidians. That had been four days ago.

They were now reduced to travelling at one eighth impulse in 'grey mode'. Still at least fifty four hours away from their destination. The last of the Vidian pursuit ships had been destroyed but Voyager's shields were now down to twelve percent, all photon torpedoes gone and phasers so low on power that they would do no more than produce a pretty light show across the backdrop of the cosmos, should Acting Captain Tuvok be crazy enough to order their use again. They were pretty much dead in the water. If they cut all systems bar life support and deflectors maybe, and it was now a big _**maybe**_ , they could just reach New Earth with the tiny amount of di-lithium that had not escaped through the ruptured nacelle storage tanks.

He had just finished his report to that effect, when Lieutenant Torres burst onto the Bridge through the aft Jeffries tube access port. Bypassing everyone, she shot over and sat next to the Acting Captain in what used to be Commander Chakotay's chair.

Before Tuvok had a chance to reprimand her, she began "I think I have a solution. It's a long shot, but it's our only chance of surviving long enough to reach New Earth." She was suprised when Tuvok merely raised an eyebrow at her then nodded for her to proceed. "We need to strip down all four shuttles and integrate their impulse drive units into Voyager's propulsion system. It's all Starfleet standard technology. Sure, a lot of the coupling sizes differ and I would have to modify the power grid : but I know I can do it. With all four shuttle drive units converted I should just be able to give her full impulse power most of the way, or three quarters impulse for the next three days, getting us there with just enough to spare for a controlled descent and landing."

Tuvok regarded her for several moments and then called Lieutenant Joe Carey to come to the Ready Room immediately. Indicating that Lieutenant Torres should follow him he headed across the Bridge. Inside she was seething! He was going to ask 'Starfleet' his opinion and, no doubt, if he didn't think it viable they would sit here waiting to be finished off once and for all. As soon as the Ready Room doors shut behind her she began "With all due respect, _Sir,_ we are wasting valuable time. I know I can get this to work and, of course, I will value Carey's input and assistance. But he will never had tried this before. I have. Sort of."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow at her " _Sort of .. ? ..._ Lieutenant Torres. That hardly inspires me with confidence " he raised his hand before she could interrupt yet again " and furthermore, you will stand to attention on the Bridge and wait until I address you. Not barge in and assume the position of the First Officer. Do I make myself clear?"

Keep cool B'Elanna she warned her subconscious. Play along, whatever it takes to get back to Engineering and save this ship. It was obvious that Tuvok would not take her word alone, she would just have to hope that Carey understood the dire straights they were in and just played along without trying yet more "one-upmanship" over her.

Almost as she finished that thought the Ready Room door chimed and Carey entered. Thankfully, Tuvok allowed her to elaborate on her plan and Joe Carey just sat and listened. As soon as she had finished Tuvok asked him for his assessment. Please Joe, just this once, back me up without arguing she pleaded with her eyes.

Lieutenant Joe Carey had indeed listened carefully and what he felt was a profound sense of relief that they were lucky enough to have Torres aboard. It had not occurred to him to strip the shuttles and attempt to re-assemble those tiny impulse drives into one unit powerful enough to move the mass of Voyager. Why? Because it would be so incredibly complicated! There would be no manuals, no schematics, no way of knowing whether any of the gerry rigged junctions would hold when they tried to surge that much power through the couplings...it was plain crazy! Yet he had seen her pull off the impossible more than once before and the former Maquis crew were full of tales of Torres saving their skins yet again.

Turning to their Acting Captain he knew he had to do what Torres could not. Appeal to his sense of logic that this was a plausible idea. "Sir, I think it is an ingenious solution. It will be problematic but I believe that, following Lieutenant Torres instructions, we can pull it off."

She was frankly amazed that he had backed down and deferred to her so readily but enormously grateful for his cooperation.

Tuvok took a moment longer then responded "Very well Lieutenant Torres. Put together a detailed schematic of what you plan to do and have it on my desk by 1800 hours. Lieutenant Carey will assist you. Dismissed."

Damn! More prevarication! Didn't that Vulcan P'tak understand that _he_ was the one risking all their lives. She was about to tell him so when she caught Joe's pleading gaze and it stopped her in her tracks. He had come good for her, the least she could do was keep her mouth shut until they were out of earshot of the Bridge.

Nodding, they both left Tuvok and headed back to Engineering. By the time they arrived back there it was agreed that Torres would start dismantling one of the shuttle drive units ready for re-configuration and integration into the starboard nacelle. Although Tuvok had not expressly given them permission to start work, he _had_ asked for a detailed schematic of their plans. Carey had agreed to write that up by observing herself at work and converting her activities into 'Starfleet speak'. As far as she was concerned Tuvok could shove his report where the sun don't shine, but if this is what it would take to get the job done...she owed Carey one!

So began a very long day's work but by 1800hours not only was the report on Tuvok's desk but the first of the shuttle drive units had been reconfigured and installed. One down, three to go. Fortunately, Carey kept his mouth shut, and by 2100 hours Tuvok had given them - if not his blessing - at least a grudging permission to go ahead. By that time Torres and Vorik were fully engrossed in installing the second unit. This was more troublesome than the first as they had to be coupled together in series circuit configuration, and somehow made to fit inside the ridiculously small cavity of the nacelle. In the end, this was achieved by stripping the first one out and reconfiguring the entire system a second time and installing the twin unit as one drive.

Torres couldn't help grinning to herself. All that work Carey had done: for nothing. She had had to go back to the proverbial drawing board, as was the case ninety nine percent of the time when your life is on the line and you are seconds from oblivion in an old rust bucket that should have been condemned to the scrap yard decades ago. Something Starfleeters still didn't truly understand. Even after two years out here. Though perhaps she would have Vorik draw up a schematic of the finished product. Once she had tested it in flight mode. Just in case she was the next fatality...after all no one else would intuit what she had done. Though maybe...Chakotay would have. How she hoped they would make it to New Earth in one piece, she missed the big guy...

—

Forty eight hours later... New Earth orbit...

Well, they had _finally_ launched the marker buoy and carried out a sweep of the whole planet's surface. Just in case Voyager had crash landed on another continent or in the oceans. Though there was no chance of either of them being able to take the shuttle further afield.

They had rapidly discovered that Chakotay succumbed to the viral symptoms:- nausea; dizziness; fever; shaking; blurred vision; to name just a few - after half an hour. She was a little more resilient and could manage about fifty minutes at a push. So they had to take it in turns to go up. Which meant launching and landing the shuttle within the space of an hour at most. Hardly time to do any work and certainly inconceivable to go search for re-enforcements. They were on their own until Voyager showed up of her own volition.

Not to mention the several hours between each bout of sickness before either of them was ready to head back up. That coupled with the enormous power drain on their one shuttle, forced her to make the only command decision that was viable. They had to return to the surface and decommission the shuttle altogether. Whether Voyager finally showed up or not, the power matrices and drive units could be converted to keep the replicators running almost indefinitely. She would also have to make a pragmatic decision regarding the orbital marker buoy. Leaving it up there for too long would only draw the attention of the Vidians and Kazon - or any other potentially hostile races dwelling in the vicinity - to their existence. Their current defences were minimal and their chances of survival if discovered by anyone but their own crew, almost none.

Sighing she started the descent.

—

Nine hours later...

Chakotay was vaguely aware of a gathering plasma storm. The static in the air was almost audible and the ground was shaking underneath his bed. What was that whining noise? He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. His vision was still blurred and he felt sick. The Captain was actually _being_ sick unless he was very much mistaken. Forcing himself to sit upright he caught the blue flashing light out of the corner of his eye. The proximity detector. Voyager, or another very large ship, was in orbit or...

Kathryn staggered out of the bathroom looking like death warmed up. Trying to find her voice she croaked "Chakotay. It's them. It has to be. I'd recognise the sound of Voyager's vertical braking thrusters anywhere. Come on."

Hauling herself to the door of their temporary barracks she pulled it open, only to be knocked back by the turbulence outside. They must be landing directly on top of them!

Chakotay forced the door shut, grabbing his former captain and hauling her underneath the table once again. Though he knew it would provide precious little chance of saving them from an Intrepid Class starship landing on their heads. He just prayed to all the spirits that Paris's piloting skills were are good as he liked to claim they were.

—-

Tom swore out loud as he tried to get the lateral thrusters to fire evenly. Whatever Torres had rigged together was a pile of cr** ! How he was supposed to get them down in one piece he had no idea. He called out "Ensign Kim, patch me through to Engineering."

As soon as the signal flashed on the helm control panel he let rip "Torres, get the power flow stabilised to the port nacelle NOW unless you want me to land this thing belly up!"

He could make out a deafening commotion in the background before Torres distinctive gutteral growl came over the connection "Keep your pants on, flyboy. I'm doing my job: now do yours. You are lucky there is any juice left in either thruster. Another few seconds and there won't be. Understood?!"

Yup, he did. Torres could give him nothing more on the port side so to prevent that flip he had threatened becoming fact, he would have to reduce the power to the starboard thruster. Below it's load bearing capacity. In other words, Voyager would drop like a stone for the last few meters of her descent. Timing would be crucial. Too soon and decks ten through fifteen would be as flat as a pancake, too late and they would land belly up with everyone on decks one through five likewise: history. He just hoped the landing struts would take that level of beating. They were about to find out.

—-

What seemed like an age later the noise and vibration ceased. Staggering up and hauling Kathryn behind him he made for the door, only for her to yank him back, nearly dislocating his shoulder in the process. She pointedly strode over to the far alcove and grabbed a couple of phasers, shoving one in his right hand.

"That may indeed be Voyager out there but we have no knowledge of her current status. For all we know she has been boarded and we are about to meet a Vidian organ salvaging party."

Feeling foolish, he nodded. Damn this virus, he wasn't thinking straight. "You're right. We should rig a site-to-site transport to the autopsy lab. It's the only place on board with an isolated containment field which will remain operational as long as life support does. From there we can run a full bio-signature sweep. We'll then know how many live individuals are on board and how many of each species."

Janeway jumped in "Agreed. As soon as we are sure there will be no suprises, I'll patch us through to the Bridge. We can stay in the containment area until we have been inoculated with the antidote and the Doctor has verified that it's worked. All we know so far is that it cures Vidians..."

"Let's hope this is our luck day". Chakotay hoisted his phaser and checked both their tricorders. All set. Just then he felt the familiar tingle of the transporter as the Captain put their plan into action.

—

The Doctor materialized just outside the autopsy room viewport "Please state the nature of...Captain! Commander! How did you get in there?"

"Never mind that now Doctor. Did the anti-serum survive Voyager's landing?" Janeway asked.

"Barely! If not for my razor sharp reflexes and immunity to pain... Though how many casualties I will have to deal with after Mr. Paris's latest display of daredevil antics I'll..."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll be sure to debrief Lieutenant Paris myself _just as soon as you have administered the antidote to the Commander and myself._ "

"Yes, Captain. Of Course, please excuse me a moment whilst I calculate the relevant dosages and prepare the inoculum."

She rolled her eyes at Chakotay. Some welcome home. Focussing their attention on their tricorders they made the sweep. 2 Andorians; 3 Bolians; 2 Vulcans; 6 Bajorans; 1 Betazoid (deceased); 1 Human/Klingon hybrid; 1 Ocampan' 1 Talaxian & 115 Humans (4 deceased). Result : 127 live crew, themselves included. So there were no hostile aliens aboard and Mr. Lon Suder and four of her crew had not survived the encounter with the Vidians or the subsequent journey back here. Five more lives lost, all in the interests of rescuing her and Chakotay. As if reading her thoughts he broke the silence.

"They made it back here Captain, almost all of them. It's so much better than we were beginning to believe only a few hours ago. The Doctor will replicate enough vaccine for everyone and then we can start considering our options."

"Our options? We need to get those supplies we gathered at base camp on board as soon as possible then it's all hands on deck to get Voyager spaceworthy as soon as humanly possible. We've lost so much time already Commander. All because of my lapse of judgment. I should never had had both of us on the Away Team when we first arrived here nor should we have been outside without containment suits. If it wasn't for me we would be five months nearer to home than we are now, with our ship still intact."

Here we go again, he thought, rather ungallantly. Why does everything have to be down to her? "Captain, you can't possibly know that for sure. Anything could have happened. Perhaps we would all have been destroyed by the Kazon, Vidians or some cosmological phenomenon had we continued on our original course past this planet. We can't second guess every choice we make. The fact is we _are here. Now._ Let's just get our vaccinations and take it from there."

Not wanting to get into an argument with her First Officer before they had even been re-united with the crew, she let that one pass. Nodding she hailed the Bridge.

Within seconds she was speaking to one very happy and relieved Operations Officer. Notifying Ensign Kim of their status and receiving a readout from Ops at the sickbay terminal : she realised that New Earth would be their enforced home for a good few weeks ahead. Commander Chakotay came up behind and read over her shoulder.

Life support was barely operational; there were no photon torpedoes left; phaser banks were almost depleted; shield emitters were at less than ten percent; the warp core was offline; impulse drive had been achieved by removing all the drive units from every single shuttlecraft; replicators were offline; the water recycling plant & hydroponics bay had been totally destroyed during the landing. Suffice to say, Voyager would be going nowhere without some very generous alien race passing by and donating them a new ship! There were nowhere near enough spare components amongst the items left with Kathryn and himself all those months ago.

It was over. Their mission to return to the Alpha Quadrant was pie in the sky. Somehow this group of one hundred and twenty seven souls would have to make a new life and home for themselves: right here. He just hoped that the Captain could see that too. She had to. If they ever needed to speak with one voice and think with one mind : it was now.

He put his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry Captain. We gave it our best shot but now we have to plan for the future..."

Captain Kathryn Janeway was at a loss. What _was_ the Commander talking about? "Sorry Commander, you've lost me." Smiling grimly she elaborated "Doubtless I'm still groggy from that last orbital recon flight."

Was she being deliberately obtuse, or just refusing to face facts? Blow it, she needed a reality check. First, let's dispense with the ranks.

" _Kathryn_ , Voyager is not going anywhere. Now or ever. We have barely five percent of the spare components needed to rebuild even the basic circuitry. Yet alone enough spare tritanium to repair the hull. So we have a ship that has lost structural integrity, has no shields, deflectors, impulse or warp drive, minimal life support, no food or water recycling facilities and no means of subspace communication. We have no choice. This is Voyager's final resting place. We are all New Earth colonists now."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! So things looked bad but they had beaten the odds before and would do so again. Besides, until she was out of this confinement chamber and had inspected every nook and cranny of Voyager herself she would not be coming to any premature decisions. And since when had they decided to drop ranks when on board?! Suddenly she noticed. Whilst she was in full uniform, Chakotay was still wearing civilian clothing. She needed to assert her authority, and fast.

" _Commander, I have yet to step foot outside this holding area. Yet alone inspect my ship. Which you and I will do, metre by metre. Once I have ALL the pertinent facts I will decide on the best course of ._ " It wasn't a question and she could see by the sudden straightening of his posture and uneasy look in his eye that her words had hit home. Good! She had had quite enough defeatism for one day. Could she murder a coffee now. "Doctor, how much longer with those injections?"

"Right here Captain. I was just instructing Kes on how to manufacture sufficient for all the crew with the limited power we have to the medical replicator."

"Belay that Doctor. We need to ascertain whether the vaccine works for the Commander and I first and whilst we are waiting to see, please get me a strong black coffee. Now!"

So here they sat, newly vaccinated and awaiting a response from their immune systems. The Doctor was sure that they would start to manufacture antibodies within ten hours if the vaccine had worked. If not, well, it probably didn't matter now. After all, regardless of what the Captain said, she no longer had a ship to command and she knew it. Just as well as he did. The only difference is she would avoid facing the inevitable for as long as she could. Of that he was sure. Watching her drinking her coffee as if it was the elixir of life itself : he pitied her. She already felt a failure. She had stranded her crew on the far side of the galaxy the moment she destroyed the Caretaker's Array and now she had stranded them all here on New Earth: as she would see it. The fact that both situations were outside her direct control would matter not to her. She would beat herself up endlessly, regardless. He knew better. As B'Elanna so often put so eloquently "Shit happens. Get over it."

He just hoped and prayed he could talk her round in time to present a united front to the crew. They needed positive leadership and a real future to focus on. Not some fantasy, pie in the sky dream of resuming their past lives in the Alpha Quadrant any day soon. All they had was each other in the here and now...

—-

Three days later, Voyager Command Conference Room...

They were all here now, just waiting for the Captain to return from her Ready Room. Sitting around the table were himself, Tuvok, B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, Neelix and Kes.

As soon as they had started to produce antibodies to the vaccine, they had been released to the Bridge. From there the Captain had given a rallying speech to her crew and then issued orders to all sections to begin essential repairs. Not much had been achieved though everyone had worked around the clock. There were simply insufficient raw materials or power reserves to complete the repairs anywhere. The Captain had also been true to her word. He had accompanied her as she inventorized and assessed every room, every corridor, every Jeffries tube and bulkhead. She had said little but he knew she fully understood the implications of what she was witnessing first hand. He also understood that she needed to see for herself. To be sure there was nothing she had missed...

For the last twelve hours she had been holed up in her Ready Room, refusing to see anyone, but now she had called this meeting of the senior staff. She had not discussed it with him but he knew what this was. A formal acknowledgment of the inevitable. And, he fervently hoped, a new beginning...

She stood outside the Conference Room door, never more lost than she felt now. She was about to go in there and announce that all their past lives were erased forever. They would never see their homes and families again. Somehow she had to look young Harry Kim in the eye and tell him his first Starfleet mission would be his last. All those years of study and hard work, all their careers...to come to a grinding halt. They were to become Delta Quadrant colonists on this unremarkable and completely unoccupied M Class planet in the middle of nowhere. Why? Because she had allowed herself to be bitten by a mosquito! They had the vaccine but no ship to carry them home. They were marooned, like the sailors of old. On a new world that they had neither sought out nor conquered.

It was all so...pointless, yet she had to engender a sense of purpose. To keep them all going. As to the future? The command structure? The aims of their new colony beyond survival itself? She had no answers. Only endless questions.

She recalled a similar feeling a year ago. When they had met Amelia Earhart and the other humans abducted from 1937 Earth. They had been offered the chance to settle on that world and she had put it to the vote. Like today, she had stood outside that door feeling sick and he had reassured her.

Only this time Chakotay and all her senior staff were on the other side of that door. She was truly alone.

—

Four hours later, Mess Hall...

Somehow he had done it. Stretched the supplies to the limit and come up with yet more variations on a theme. One hundred and one ways to prepare Leola Root. Tomorrow he would lead an expedition to collect as many edible plants as he could, of which there were quite a variety according to Commander Chakotay's field notes.

A little over an hour ago everyone had gathered in Cargo Bay 1 and the Captain had told them of the decision reached by the senior staff. Not that there were any other viable options open to us. Predictably the reaction had been much as it was in the Command Conference. The former Maquis were broadly accepting, some even enthusiastic. It was understandable, most of them had no home or family worth returning to. But the 'Fleeters, they were a different story. He only had to wander around here, picking up plates, dishing up dessert, to get the full picture.

Most were shell shocked, devastated. Like poor Samantha Wildman, who had only just recently given birth to her first child. Now having to accept that little Naomi would never meet her father or Sam see her husband again. Likewise, those with children back home such as Joe Carey, crewmen Carlson, Sharr, McKenzie, to name but a few. Others were angry and resentful. Blaming the Captain and Lieutenant Tuvok for getting them into this mess. And what of the command team themselves? Tuvok never to see his four children again, Chakotay seemingly looking forward to a new start and the Captain herself? After the address in the cargo bay she had been heckled and security had been obliged to form a cordon around her before Chakotay had arranged an internal beam out to her quarters. It burnt out the last transporter coil but she made it home. Home ? ...was it really this planet now?

If ever this community needed a Morale Officer, it was now. Neelix just hoped he was up to the herculean task.

TO BE CONTINUED...

22


	2. Chapter 2

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - 2. The Council

As realisation starts to set in, divisions grow on the way forward...

New Earth, NE valley, seventeen days since final touchdown ...

Kathryn Janeway sat in what had been her Ready Room and stared out of the cracked window at the valley beyond. It was approaching sunset and a group of those who had once been her crew were leaving with the last of what they had stripped down fromVoyager that day.

They would have a couple of miles to travel with their burdens, having followed Chakotay's suggestion that everyone set up camp near the river, where the two of them had built their cabin all those months ago. Currently, the last of her ship's power reserves were being used to maintain the cloaking field, masking their presence from anyone in orbit or any starships that passed by. Reducing the likelihood of their detection by the Vidians or Kazon : but also by anyone who could assist them with escaping from this rock!

She knew that Chakotay, Ayala, Dalby and a small crew of engineers that Torres had cobbled together, were busy converting the hull plating into underground piping to carry fresh water and take away sewage from 'Hope Town'. That's apparently what _they_ were calling it : the former Maquis. She and the other 'Fleeters had several terms for it that she would not deign to record in her official log. Even this purely personal one.

Assuming they had given up all hope of ever getting Voyager space borne again : then it made sense. Tritanium was hardly an element naturally found on any M class planet, so any detection of it above surface would announce their presence : and the cloaking emitters would run out of power any day now. Thus Voyager would be no more within a week or so unless she found a way to stop them. But how? What argument could she rationally make to persuade them to change course? All that was still space worthy was the one shuttle left behind with the two of them six months ago now. Probably the only reason for this was a lack of time to get around to dismantling it. That oversight would not last for long. If she and a few of the senior Starfleet crew were going to take the shuttle and go find help, it had to be soon...

Tuvok had approached quietly and she had yet to notice him. He stood just outside the door to her private inner sanctum, respectfully waiting for her to bid him enter. The last seventeen days had been mental torture for himself and Vorik, the only two amongst over one hundred and twenty sentient beings with the mental discipline to quell their emotions. It was very apparent to them both that the situation was rapidly deteriorating. The former crew had split into two 'tribes' for want of a better description. Actually, that was very... _apt_.

The former Maquis had almost all 'sided with' their former commander, Chakotay. They had been impressed with what he had achieved, almost single handedly, on New Earth when stranded there alone with Captain Janeway. They had all commented, unkindly in his opinion, on how little the Captain had done to assist him. She had been obsessed with finding a way off the planet to the detriment of everything else. And she was doing the same now. Camping in what was left of Voyager : refusing to accept reality. They were colonists themselves, the children and grandchildren of the pioneers that had set out for the outer worlds on the fringes of civilised space a century or so ago. Most had had a similar upbringing to Chakotay, learning how to live off the land and thrive without the comforts of 24th century technology. Those that had not, soon learned whilst serving with the Maquis.

The Starfleeters were a different matter altogether. They had all passed the Academy survival courses, many with honours, but those skills were taught so that a stranded team could survive _temporarily_ whilst they awaited rescue. It was never envisaged as a permanent way of life. Coupled with that was the, now obviously permanent, separation from all that had been awaiting them back home. In the Alpha Quadrant. Spouses, children, parents, siblings...the list went on. Listed as missing in action and presumed dead well over a year ago by now. Those back hone would be moving on with their lives, looking forward. We need to do so as well. They had naturally turned to their Captain for guidance : that was when the real problems had begun. Kathryn Janeway was utterly opposed to accepting this as their last resting place. She had insisted that any base camp be regarded as entirely temporary whilst they awaited assistance from outside. In the meantime they were to begin repairs to Voyager with immediate effect. Chakotay had publically disagreed with her. That had led to the Maquis and later, a few of the more pragmatic 'Fleeters, to join Chakotay in concentrating their efforts on creating Hope Town.

Obviously the bulk of the Starfleet personnel had remained loyal to the Captain and tried to effect repairs. This had led to skirmishes with one group repairing one system whilst another came and stripped the adjoining components down. Eventually the 'Fleeters had regrouped on Deck 1 and defended it from further incursions. So their Captain had an - almost - intact Bridge and adjoining command rooms and precious little else. Of course, none of the Bridge controls was now connected to anything useful so she would be forced to concede defeat any day now. What worried him was the fallout.

They needed to build bridges, repair the damage done to the relationships between those who had supported Kathryn Janeway and the majority who had accepted their new lives. For that to happen as painlessly as possible she needed to leave Voyager and go talk to Chakotay, Ayala, Torres and Dalby...

She had been aware of him for a while now, silently observing her. No doubt condemning her lack of logic and inability to hold her people together. She had failed utterly as their Captain and most of the crew had - inevitably - abandoned her by now. Only those blinded by inexperience and plain desperation to get home were still 'living' - _what a misnomer that was -_ on Deck 1 with her. She knew what Tuvok had been building up the courage to say for the last two weeks. That she must see the bigger picture; re-build trust between the two factions; be seen to be supporting their efforts to establish a new home; make peace with Chakotay and act in the best interests of her loyal Starfleet crew. She knew all that and she _did_ agree with him. It was just mentally and emotionally impossible for her to let go. After all, they still had Neelix's old freighter. It was, miraculously, intact. Perhaps she could persuade him to lend it to her whilst she attempted to form an alliance...?...

"Captain, may I have a moment?"

He obviously wasn't going to take the hint and leave his lecture unspoken. "There's no need to say it Tuvok. I've already said it all to myself."

Tuvok came and sat opposite her. Remaining silent until she turned to face him. "Then perhaps a different voice will assist you to listen."

He was chastising her, openly. That hurt.

"Kathryn, I use you given name on purpose. Our former ranks were pertinent to our former lives. Here, they actively hinder. Every day that passes the old divisions between the crew grow. Every day more are succumbing to the inevitable and offering their assistance to the teams building the new settlement. Alas, they are meeting with open hostility and being rebuffed. Why should those that put the effort in from day one cede ground and resources to those who have actively obstructed them? Chakotay, Ayala, Torres and Dalby have formed a loose leadership. They lead by example and consensus and they are making progress. But it is only yourself that had had extensive command experience on this scale. Your scientific expertise is very much needed and your absence keenly felt. By those at the new settlement _and those still here in close proximity to you_. You are absent from your entire crew in all but body."

He had said enough to reach her, he fervently hoped. Now it was necessary to listen in return.

"Tuvok. You are my oldest and dearest friend and, you know, I value your counsel above all others. I hear you. This will be difficult for a Vulcan to appreciate, but will you try - for me?"

He merely inclined his head and waited.

"My gut, my every instinct, is telling me that this is not meant to be the end of our journey. There has to be a way to salvage Voyager and resume course for home. I know, I know. You are about to tell me I am being irrational, succumbing to wishful thinking rather than objectively assessing the situation for what it is. Wait a moment and consider. One hundred and fifteen of the one hundred and twenty seven people on this planet now are _human._ That's over ninety percent Tuvok. It's the fact that we are human that is driving the current discord, but it is also the reason that you turned Voyager around, risking everyone's lives in order to engage the Vidians and acquire the anti-serum for Chakotay and I. At that time you, a logic driven Vulcan Captain, risked the lives of one hundred and thirty of your crew to rescue just two people. Why?"

He felt perturbed. It _had_ been irrational, illogical, _human of him._

Kathryn smiled sadly "I know why Tuvok. Because that same conflicted, irrational crew insisted on it, didn't they? Just as not one of them stood in that cargo bay a little over a year ago when I offered them the chance to settle in the Delta Quadrant and join the '37s colony. Everyone, Starfleet & Maquis alike, chose to risk life and limb on a decades long journey on the very small chance that we would make it home. I do not believe that need has fundamentally changed just because we have taken one more nasty battering. We may be down for now" she gesticulated to embrace what was left of their battered life raft "but we are by no means out."

Tuvok considered what she had said. Kathryn Janeway had sat here for the last fortnight thinking and she had decided to fight her corner. He would not dissuade her today, or maybe for a long time to come. Granted, she understood more of human nature than did he, but this impasse could not continue indefinitely.

"Perhaps you are right. Regardless, a new consensus must be reached soon. Every day that passes lessens the bonds between us. Whatever you decide to do, do it soon."

She regarded him sadly. "Understood, Tuvok. You are dismissed."

Seconds later she heard the Ready Room doors creak shut behind him, finally having the privacy to release her tears.

—

Meanwhile at Hope Township...

Tom Paris busied himself, helping Neelix and Kes prepare dinner. It was a major undertaking as all ninety six of them had to eat at the same times each day. With the lack of power and primitive resources open to them, it was not practical to arrange to take meals in shifts. So, it took at least three people, working flat out for a couple of hours, to ready every meal. It also gave him a good excuse to spend some time with Neelix and Kes. After all, they were the only two genuinely friendly faces around here. He had chosen to help set up the township from the word go. Not because he necessarily agreed with the Maquis contingent but he was concerned by the deteriorating situation. Neither side entirely trusted him so that gave him a unique perspective amongst the AQ natives, ironically only shared by their two 'local' shipmates. It had been Neelix who had persuaded Tom to get Tuvok to speak to the Captain, though Tuvok did not have the full picture. At least, not yet.

Tom had been assigned to a lot of the donkey work these last few days. He had - quite literally - become the pack horse. Lugging too and fro between the rapidly forming township and what was left of their former home, Voyager. Each time he had carried as much as he was physically able. Usually assigned to assisting the burly guys such as Dalby, Ayala, Carlson & Fitzpatrick with the heavy plating and structural components. Whenever they thought he was out of earshot they would discuss _the problem._ That's how they referred to their former Captain and the woman who had saved each of their ungrateful butts on more than one occasion. He had listened and eventually come to Neelix. After all he was still the Morale Officer and besides, Neelix was a genuinely nice guy. If anyone could build bridges and resolve this before Chakotay became aware. It was him.

Tom thought back to yesterday evening. He could still recall that conversation word for word. He doubted he would ever forget it...

Dalby looked over his shoulder to make sure Paris was out of sight. It would take him at least twenty minutes to climb down to the stream and fill all five water bottles. Longer if another section of the cliff path had broken away with the overnight rainfall. Turning back to the other three he spoke hurriedly. "So, are we all in agreement? We make our move in three night's time if the bitch is still holed up in there."

Carlson was easily led and besides, Dalby was right wasn't he? "Like you said Dalby, the big guy has gone soft on her. Someone's got to sort it out."

Fitzpatrick laughed "I bet he was fucking her almost from the get go. Told her one of his 'ancient legends'. That worked like a charm every time. Even sucked Seska in!"

Ayala was uncomfortable. Sure the big guy had a way with the ladies but this one was different. He sensed that Chakotay genuinely cared for her. Maybe it was more lust than love but there _was something there_. He really should speak to his buddy, before these jerks did something they would all regret. "Come on guys. Give it a rest. I'm sure Chakotay will go sort things out with her soon."

"Going soft on us in your old age Ayala? or do you fancy your chances with our former Captain yourself? Have to admit, if she was gagged to shut that bossy mouth of hers, I wouldn't mind giving her a good seeing to myself. After a few minutes with me she'd know her place."

"Shut your filthy mouth Dalby, before I shut it for you." Ayala had had enough.

"Hey, hey. We're all on the same side. Remember?" Carlson tried to bring the conversation back to their plan. "Torres needs those tactical modules and sensor couplings housed under the Bridge consoles if she is ever going to get the new power plant operational. Janeway won't give them up whilst she is still dreaming of flying her ship away to never never land. Chakotay won't just go get them, he's still waiting for her to come to her senses in her own time. So it's down to us."

"I say we wait a little longer. I'll speak to the big guy. Bring him around. There's no need to hurt her." Ayala hoped that if Carlson backed down then maybe Fitzpatrick and Dalby would too. Just for long enough for him to warn Chakotay of what they were planning.

"You'll keep your stupid mouth shut Ayala" this from Dalby, the self appointed ring leader. "Chakotay might still be hung up on her, even if he's had no action from her since we all got back. He's probably well pissed we screwed up his little fuck fest with the feisty redhead."

Fitzpatrick heard rustling in the bushes near where Paris had disappeared earlier. "Shut it Dalby, Paris is on his way back. I don't trust him not to grass. Let's load up and get moving."

By the time he reached the spot where they had been sitting they were already almost out of sight on the path ahead. Tom crouched down and moved the large pebble next to where Dalby had been sitting and retrieved the micro-recorder. As soon as he had delivered his load to Torres and Vorik he had headed for the temporary latrines and played the recording back. Then he had come to Neelix.

Neelix listened to Tom's recording with mounting horror. He knew that Dalby and his gang of thugs resented their former Captain and her influence over Chakotay, but he had had no idea that Dalby and Fitzpatrick were such misogynists. Whatever they were planning, had to be stopped and from the sound of things they were rapidly running out of time. Thank goodness he had sent Kes to the stores for more of that bland root vegetable that proliferated along the river banks around here. "Tom, you have to warn Chakotay. He was their captain before you all joined Voyager. If anyone can deal with Dalby it's him."

"Sure. Chakotay will punch the living daylights out of the man, if he doesn't just phaser him first. Then the Maquis will split again. Those with Chakotay and those with Fitzpatrick and the others. We'll have succeeded in turning our two acrimonious camps into three. There's got to be a way of getting Captain Janeway out of there of her own volition. Perhaps she would listen to you? You and she were good friends on Voyager after all, and being a local - so to speak - a neutral voice."

"You flatter me Tom but do you seriously expect her to take tactical advice from me? Besides, I'm not sure how she feels about Kes and I now. After all, we did join the 'pioneer group' straight of. We have to speak to Lieutenant Tuvok. She told me once that she's known him for over twenty years. If anyone can get her to come over here and talk, it's him."

Perhaps Neelix was right but there was no way he would replay that tape in front of Tuvok unless all else failed. "Alright, but I'm only going to give him the gist of what's brewing. Otherwise he'll just decide to take Dalby and the other morons into custody, which will start an all out civil war."

Neelix had looked uneasy but didn't have the chance to argue further as Kes returned with the extra vegetables. So, he had finished preparing supper and then dished up two servings for Tuvok and Vorik who always chose to dine alone. After he had delivered Vorik's he had gone to speak to Tuvok.

For once the Vulcan had treated him with respect and agreed to speak with Kathryn Janeway. Then he had _thanked him_. **That** told Thomas Eugene Paris just how serious the situation had become.

—-

Two nights later...

Dalby and Fitzpatrick made the final checks on their devices. After Ayala's show of cold feet and Carlson's attempts to broker the peace they had decided it was best if they worked alone. Besides, it would arouse less suspicion if only the two of them slipped away. Dalby had it all planned down to the second. Nothing would go wrong and, so far, it had been perfect.

Earlier in the evening they had made a show of burying the hatchet. Fitzpatrick had brought a couple of rounds of drinks for Ayala and Chakotay whilst he had made a point of challenging Torres and her new buddy - the scumbag Paris - to a game or two of pool. Making sure he beat the scumbag but letting Torres get one over on him. He even managed to appear gracious about it. Hah! Letting a **woman** beat him and smiling through it all. If that didn't get them off the hook with 'the boss' and that Talaxian freak then nothing would. Now to get down to business.

Fitzpatrick had already skirted the perimeter of what was left of Voyager and using the stolen tricorder. verified the location of that bitch. She was alone, in what was left of her Captain's quarters. Good! That made things easier. The others were mostly asleep in what had been the senior crew quarters and it seemed only the Vulcan traitor Tuvok was on guard, though he was not on the Bridge itself. Fitzpatrick was to sneak onto the Bridge through what was left of the old Jeffries tube behind the former Tactical station then remove the housing and get the components Torres needed for the power plant. Meanwhile he would set the explosive devices to go off ten minutes later. One to be placed just where Fitzpatrick had been working - so the evidence of what they had removed would go up in smoke - and the others to be placed in Janeway's quarters. He would capture her first and drag her out, but the resulting explosion would make it look as though she had been killed. After all, she would be the only 'Fleeter still on board unaccounted for by the morning. He'd prepared the dug out and even Fitzpatrick was clueless. So, that bitch would be all his to fuck whenever he felt the need. Grinning he gave his partner in crime the thumbs up "All set? Good. Now remember, the second you have the components freed start the timer and get the hell back to camp. Don't look back."

"You sure no one's gonna get killed?" Fitzpatrick felt suddenly nervous. Perhaps they were taking things a bit too far.

"You have my word. This little bomb won't do more than smudge the paintwork. It'll just create enough of a diversion to get Tuvok's attention centred on Janeway's quarters and the rest will follow giving us both time to get back here and in our bunks. Torres won't know who her papa Christmas was when she finds her goodies in the morning."

—-

Kathryn was awoken by the pressure on her chest. She instinctively made to roll over but someone grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head. Then she realised she was naked, she also couldn't feel anything below her waist. Trying to focus in the dark she realised it was a man but it wasn't until he spoke that she felt the full force of her fear. Dalby.

"I can see you guessed it. My little fun potion, just to make sure the lady obliges. Oh don't worry, it'll wear off in an hour or so and you won't have felt a thing. Shame really, I'm sure you'd have enjoyed it but this one will have to be a quickie. See, there's going to be a little bit of a commotion in about ten minutes time..." Leering he shifted his weight and she saw his erect penis hanging out of the opening of his flies. Dear God, he planned to rape her, here and now!

Thinking quickly, she realised she had to play along. Get him to release her arms... "Ken, please...you know it'll be more fun if I join in. After all, I've had plenty of practice with Chakotay these last few months. I can see you are so much bigger...down there. It won't be much fun if you do **that** now, whilst I'm paralysed and can't pleasure you...but my mouth still works fine and I give great head. She saw him waiver then he moved up her body with his throbbing penis just a couple of centimetres from her mouth. Resisting the instinct to vomit she opened her mouth and felt him slide in. He moaned, on the point of ejaculating, when she bit down as hard as she could.

He screamed and reflexively released her arms. With lightening speed she twisted her upper body, grabbed the phaser she kept in the bedside cabinet alcove and fired point blank at fell half draped over her with his flaccid penis now dripping it's contents down her neck. Rolling onto the floor she grabbed at her nightdress just as Tuvok and Paris burst through the door. Shouting at Tuvok to get everyone out before the bomb detonated, she did her best to cover herself.

As soon as Tuvok was out of the door Tom Paris went to help Kathryn up. She just shook her head and pointed to the, now empty, hypospray lying on the carpet. "He must have drugged me before I awoke. Tom, I can't feel anything below my waist..." . Horrified, Tom Paris realised that he had been five minutes too late. Not caring whether Dalby was just stunned or dead he carefully lifted Kathryn off the floor and headed down the corridor as quickly as he could. They were just nearing what was left of the Bridge when both devices blew. Tom was hurled back against the bulkhead but managed to hold onto Kathryn for dear life. Rolling her underneath him the world faded to black.

—

Tuvok had managed to herd the remaining 'Fleeters out into the clearing just as Chakotay, Torres, Hogan, Bronowski and Chell hurtled into sight.

Chakotay reached then first "Tuvok, is everyone out and accounted for?"

Tuvok looked around. No sign of Tom Paris or the Captain... "Dalby was in the Captain's quarters. Already dead I think. She shouted a warning about the explosives and I left to clear the ship. Tom Paris was with her. They must have been caught in the explosion before..."

Chakotay and Torres had hurtled towards the hull of the stricken wreck before he had finished his sentence. Hogan and Chell approached and drenched them both with water before they covered their mouths and plunged in. What was left of the Bridge was a towering inferno so they turned to head back along the corridor leading back to the Captain's quarters.

It was B'Elanna who spotted then first. Tom's singed back just visible through a pile of rubble. Soon Chakotay and Bronowski had cleared the wreckage and Tuvok lifted Paris gently away. He was unconscious but his breathing was steady. Underneath, Kathryn Janeway moaned. She was conscious and had some cuts and grazes but nothing was broken. Thanking the spirits he told her to put her arms around his neck and he would help her up. It wasn't until he went to let go and she crumpled over that he realised there was something seriously wrong with her legs. Fearing a spinal chord injury he shouted to Chell to go grab one of the remaining intact mattresses to carry her on.

Sobbing Kathryn shook her head "No. I'm not injured from the blast. He...he drugged me. I awoke and couldn't feel anything from the waist down." Then she started shaking and wretching. If Dalby wasn't already dead he soon would be! The moment he was sure he had Kathryn to safety.

Chakotay and Tuvok carried their precious cargoes back towards Hope Town with Chell and Bronowski helping them. Torres brought up the rear, holding a gun to Fitzpatrick's head. She had caught him on the way back with his loot. Sickened, she realised it must have been around the time Dalby was... As they left the clearing behind she briefly glanced back and saw the last of the glowing red hull turn black. The fire was out and what was left of Voyager faded away in the smoke along with the last hopes of the 'Fleeters to see their homes again.

—

Dawn, the following morning, Hope Town Mess Hall...

Everyone was there. Even Tom Paris and Kathryn Janeway, both bandaged up and looking the worst for wear but with their heads held high.

Tuvok, Chakotay, B'Elanna Torres, Neelix and Joe Carey had stayed up talking for the remainder of the night. After they had ensured that Kes and the EMH were tending to both their patients and neither was in imminent danger. Thank goodness Kathryn had insisted that temporary holo-emitters had been set up in their old cabin and the Doctor's program installed as soon as Voyager had started to be dismantled. As much as she was against abandoning ship, she had been concerned for the safety of those constructing Hope Town and had thought them in greater need of the Doctor's proximity than those remaining aboard. It was one of the many kindnesses she had showed to those who had abandoned her. He just wished he had spoken out before now. Then perhaps they would not have experienced any of the events of the last couple of days.

Knowing that things had to change, by dawn they had eventually settled on their plan.

They would form a council. Consisting of three representatives amongst the initial Hope Town construction group, three from those that had chosen to remain on Voyager and three neutrals. The 'neutrals' would be Neelix and Kes (as DQ late arrivals to Voyager) and Tom Paris who had been distrusted by both sides yet had risked his life to save their former Captain. An hour ago the five of them had visited with Kathryn and Tom and explained their proposal. Both had immediately agreed. They had chosen three former Maquis to represent the 'townies' namely Chakotay, Torres and Ayala. For the Voyager contingent Kathryn, Tuvok and Joe Carey had offered their services. Now, all that was left was to put it to the vote.

Moving to stand at the front of the hall where Neelix and Sam Wildman had set up a row of nine chairs Chakotay motioned for everyone to sit. The hall fell silent. Standing to face the crowd he began to speak.

"Firstly may I extend a warm welcome to those of you who have until today, remained on Voyager. This is your home as much as it is ours. Those of us who set out initially, simply paved the way by utilising our long dormant colonial skills. We created this place for you, our Voyager family.

Sadly, as you are all now painfully aware, an extremist faction amongst us chose to exploit the temporary divisions they saw for their own agenda. In the process destroying what remained of our ship and harming the one person we all owe our survival to. Our Captain, protector and greatest friend, Kathryn Janeway. I hold myself responsible. Why? Because we should have talked long ago and resolved our differences instead of striving for opposing goals. We should have pulled together, not apart. Last night brought that into painful focus for us all.

Now we have a proposal. We need a team to lead our new community. The job is too onerous for one person and this is now a civilian colony, not a military starship. As such we need a democratic form of government. We propose a council, consisting of nine members who will be re-elected or replaced annually. Bearing in mind the current teething problems within our new society we propose three former Maquis, three former Fleeters and three neutral councillors. Those who have volunteered to serve this first year are respectively :- myself, Mike Ayala, B'Elanna Torres, Kathryn Janeway, Tuvok, Joseph Carey, Tom Paris, Neelix & Kes.

If there are any objections to those nine volunteers please raise them now. He waited with baited breath but the room remained silent. Nodding to the others they rose and took their seats. Worried, he glanced briefly at Kathryn but she was able to walk almost unaided, though he noticed the subtle arm B'Elanna just happened to ensure was within reach should she need to steady herself.

Once the others were seated, Chakotay took his chair. Then Carlson stood up and started to clap. Soon the entire room was joining in.

Looking along the line at his fellow councillors he reached for Kathryn's hand and squeezed it gently. She responded by smiling at him then taking BElanna's hand the other side. Soon all nine of them were bound together. ...

And so dawned a new era.

—

TO BE CONTINUED...

18


	3. Chapter 3

Beth6787

1 August y

Delta Pioneers - 3. Family

After the storm emerge the first signs of a new life...

Personal log: Thomas Eugene Paris. Stardate...irrelevant. New Earth Day 35...

So much has happened since _that_ night, a fortnight ago according to our new calendar : a life time ago in my mind and heart.

After that first gathering and the formation of the council, it was all hands on deck for the next three days . Clearing and salvaging anything that could be used before burying the remaining debris that had been Voyager. The landing site was then dug over and left to seed itself with the native grasses. It must be the equivalent of May/June back on old Earth as the days are lengthening still and the whole area has turned a vivid shade of green as the grass seed sprouts. Within a month or so there will be no trace that we were ever there.

There was much debate about what to do with Fitzpatrick. After all, as a new society we have no laws, therefore technically no crime or legitimate forms of punishment. Until such time as the council could reconvene and discuss this - along with all the other pressing matters - it was decided that he would be assigned double shifts of heavy manual work, on a six day week. In practise that meant sixteen hours of digging or heavy lifting followed by collapsing onto his bunk every night. He'd have no energy to engage in any mischief making, even if he was so inclined. Besides, even Carlson was now giving him a wide berth.

Of course, only Chakotay, the Doctor, Neelix and I know the full story if what happened to Kathryn _that_ night : but the others know Dalby had gone to harm the Captain and she had had to shoot him in self defense. Doubtless most assumed he had tried to kill her. If only it had been that simple...

Then again Kathryn Janeway is a truly remarkable person. I guess that's why she made it all the way to the Captain's chair whilst still in her mid thirties. To highlight the point, let me tell you what happened at Dalby's funeral...

We were all there by Order of the Council. One of their first official proclamations or some such thing. Anyway, no one wanted to attend. Least of all those of us who had dealt with the initial aftermath that night. It had actually been Kathryn that insisted on it.

She said that he had been a member of her crew for over two years, whether begrudgingly or not, and had aided Voyager's journey and then helped create Hope Town. He deserved a formal burial and memorial service. Chakotay had forced himself to offer to officiate, no doubt feeling responsible for having had the man on _Val Jean_ in the first place, but Kathryn had again insisted it would be her. No one had wanted to add to her trauma so we had let it pass but after the meeting they was a lot of concern.

On the day itself Chakotay and Ayala had given a brief history of his service record and what little of his background they knew then, with obvious relief, sat back down amongst the assembled crowd. Then it was our former Captain's turn to speak. What came next will be forever remembered as the pivotal turning point for our fledgling community. It would mark the end of the fractured coalition, taking two steps forward then as many back, and the start of us. New Earthers. Hope Town citizens. Friends and ...family.

I recorded her speech at the time. More out of curiosity than anything. I wondered what on earth she would have to say about a man she barely knew : her last memories of him being what they were. What followed suprised...no _amazed_ me, and I believe, the entire assembly. I'll play it back for you now...

" _Dear friends, thank you all for attending today to pay your respects to crewman Kenneth Dalby. I realise that he was only really known by a very few if us : and for that I am sorry. I am also to blame. The truth is that over the last two years I have gotten to know - really know - no one on Voyager. Under normal circumstances that would be a given. The Captain of a starship would interact solely on a professional level with his or her staff and that is as it should be. Out here, that was far from sufficient. We were completely isolated from all contact with our personal lives and one third of our crew had never set foot in the Academy or had any dealings with Starfleet at all, except in battle. Not only were they strangers in a strange land, the person working right alongside them was as alien to them as any Delta Quadrant native we might beam aboard._

 _I knew that on an academic level but I did not respond to it. That is my failing alone. I should have taken the time to get to know each and every one of you, Starfleet and former Maquis, alike. Had I done so, our first few weeks here would have played out very differently. I'm only sorry that it's too late for me to rectify that wrong with Mr. Dalby. But his legacy will be to remind me of just how important family is. Not only that we are born into but that we create for those that come after us. Kenneth Dalby, your life and death were hard. Filled with violence, anger and grief. I hope you found a little peace and solace on Voyager. May you now rest in peace."_

I don't think there was a dry eye in the place. Whatever we all thought of Dalby in life, ironically in death, he brought us together.

After that his charred remains were buried at the clearing site along with Voyager herself. There's no grave stone but a few wildflowers have started to sprout. From ugliness has grown something quite beautiful. I hope Ken would be pleased.

Fortunately the components that Fitzpatrick had disconnected from the Tactical station were still operational and Torres has managed to get them integrated into the new generator she has cobbled together. She claims it could give up the ghost any day but I think engineers always say that don't they? Cover themselves, just in case. From what I've seen over the last few years, Torres could get blood from the proverbial stone if she had a mind to. That generator will hold, I'd stake my life on it. Torres is staking all our lives on it - after all.

Now to the really great news. I've been designated as social secretary. That's right, it is part of my official brief on the council to organize all shindigs around here. With the assistance of my trusty deputy, Mr. Neelix, of course. He makes the inedible food ... _sorry, only joking !_...and I get to create the venue and supply the whole atmosphere. Decor, music, costumes...the works. Well alright, most of those things are even more rationed than they were when we were on Voyager, but it's the thought that goes into it and the enjoyment of the company at the end of the day that counts - right?

So tonight I'm responsible for officiating at our first formal function. The engagement party for Neelix and Kes. Not that it's an entirely happy occasion for me. I still think she could do better for herself. Someone more her own age, young, fun, devilishly handsome, charming, witty,...

"Pool shark! Are you still loitering around in there - get a move on!"

Ah, the dulcet tones of the charming Miss Torres, letting me know that it's time to get this show on the road. So dear diary, I had better log off. ...wait...did she call me _Pool Shark_? I have a nickname...that can only mean...Yes! Thomas Eugene Paris, the night is yet young...

TO BE CONTINUED

5


	4. Chapter 4

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 4 -Defence.

The first full council meeting highlights some serious challenges ahead...

Hope Township Mess Hall - New Earth calendar: Day 45 - Full Council Meeting...

Eight of the nine appointed council members took their seats. At the empty place setting was a hastily assembled link up to the temporary sickbay facility, so that the Doctor could join them. One of his current patients being the ninth Council member, Tuvok.

The three 'neutral' councillors had drawn lots to decide who would hold the Chair for the first year and Kes had 'won'. She was uneasy about accepting, not because she could not do the job : but she did not relish either the public speaking aspect nor having to keep order and assert her authority over the likes of B'Elanna Torres or Kathryn Janeway! Still, she would do her very best.

Standing, she had called the room to order and the others had duly fallen silent. Once B'Elanna had patched the Doctor and Tuvok through she tested the connection, then began.

"Fellow councillors, welcome to our first full meeting. Today's agenda is very much focussed on defence of our fledgling township and its citizens. The first item on our agenda is Tom Paris's report on the mission to shut down and retrieve the marker buoy in geostationary orbit. Over to you Tom."

Tom Paris stood up and looked around at everyone, before asking for the projector control. The image on the VDU of the Doctor or Tuvok would be expanded onto the wall behind the empty chair to ensure they could be fully seen and heard to the same extent as all those physically present. Tom cleared his throat and began. "Firstly, may I confirm that the buoy has been retrieved and stored temporarily in the shuttle's hold. It has been deactivated and the black box data analysed. I can confirm that it did not encounter any passing spacecraft nor was it scanned remotely."

B'Elanna Torres interrupted " We can't be sure of that Tom. Only that the buoy did not _detect_ any scanner activity. It was placed in orbit by Kathryn as a marker for landing Voyager, that was sixty one days ago..."

Kathryn interrupted "Duly noted Councillor Torres. We will consider the ongoing security issues once Mr. Tuvok had made his report."

Kes realised she needed to bring the meeting back to the scheduled agenda. "Please Tom, continue with your report. There will be time for comments and questions at the end of the session." Neelix beamed at her, his fiancee was more than up to the job.

Smiling at Kes, Tom continued by showing them a recording from the shuttle's log of the retrieval operation. At the end, no one spoke.

Although the retrieval of the hardware itself had been a routine procedure, events in the shuttle had taken a dramatic turn as Tuvok had rapidly succumbed to the New Earth virus's full effects. Within fifteen minutes of leaving the planet's upper atmosphere he had been unable to perform any duties, leaving Tom to place the shuttle on autopilot; switching into amateur field medic mode to treat Tuvok , whilst simultaneously attempting to dock with and retrieve the buoy. In hindsight they should have sent at least a three person team, but then again, everyone had been vaccinated over a month ago...

He resumed his report " As you can see, the retrieval took longer than was anticipated and it was not a text book manoeuvre. As a consequence, the shuttle bay doors sustained minor damage and the impulse drive power reserves are down to forty seven percent instead of the expected seventy two percent."

"Thank you Tom. Doctor, could you please give us your report on what happened to Tuvok during the mission as just witnessed by us all." Kes sat down and an image of the Doctor was projected to appear as though he was standing just in front of Tuvok's council seat.

"Certainly Miss Chair lady. ..."

There were badly suppressed giggles around the table as Kathryn interrupted " Let's just stick to addressing everyone by their given name shall we Doctor." She spoke in her unmistakeable 'Captain's voice' to ensure he understood that that was **not** merely a suggestion.

Only very slightly chastened, he continued "As I was _saying_...unfortunately Tuvok failed to respond to the anti-serum. Although he initially mounted an antibody response, as did everyone - _I checked and have the data to prove it_ \- it would appear the antibodies have been completely cleared from his system. He is now recovering from the phenotypical symptoms displayed in the acute phase of the infection's re-emergence however..."

Mike Ayala, Joe Carey and B'Elanna Torres had been exchanging glances and Chakotay did not need them to utter a word to understand. "Excuse me Doctor but can you just give us the upshot in plain language. Are you saying that the anti-serum is useless and that we are all trapped on this planet's surface for good?"

The Doctor felt aggrieved. How was he expected to function as not only the CMO but the **only** medical officer when he had to deal with an effective senior staff who couldn't understand even the fundamentals of medical practice! "No. That is not what I am saying at all. If you would just allow me to complete my report?"

Kes nodded at him and looked sympathetically at Chakotay and his friends. "Perhaps you could simplify a little Doctor and highlight the practicalities of your findings?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes " _Very well. I'll present the_ _ **abridged**_ _version of my extensive research into this phenomenon._ It would appear that the anti-serum is only effective in some species for a prolonged period of time. Having taken a fresh blood sample from **both** Tuvok and Tom on their return in the shuttle it would appear that the vaccine is working perfectly well for Mr. Paris. He had a high residual titre of antibodies and thus fought off the re-emergent virus with no ill effects. Having ascertained this differing response I naturally obtained a second blood sample from Mr. Vorik. _In order to ascertain whether the loss of antibody response was an individual phenomenon or species specific."_

He looked carefully at each council member to ensure that they understood. He **had** stated the **obvious** but then again...was it his imagination or were Janeway's eyes narrowed and he was sure he could detect an elevated pulse rate and flush to Torres face...better get on with it and quickly!

"Thus I subsequently determined that the anti-serum does not appear to work long term for Vulcans, Bolians, Bajorans or Andorians. Although it seems to work perfectly efficiently for humans, Klingon/human hybrids, Talaxians and Ocampans. As I do not have a full blood Klingon to test I cannot say whether B'Elanna's immunity is purely derived from her human parentage or not..."

Chakotay interrupted "So, as it stands, none of our Bajoran, Bolian, Andorian or Vulcan citizens can go on any 'away missions' in the shuttlecraft?"

The Doctor butted in "Obviously. Haven't I just told you so?"

Before the Doctor could offend anyone else Kes interjected "So... could you please update us on Tuvok's current condition?"

"Certainly. Having given him a booster of the vaccine, his body was able to suppress this re-emergence and he should be asymptomatic again within the next forty eight hours or so. I will continue to monitor his body's immune response...though it is possible that some of the non-responder species may be able to function for short duration missions were they to be given a booster shot before hand. Obviously I cannot be more specific without further extensive research."

"Which would logically be a priority for our CMO." This from Tuvok who was sitting up in his biobed behind the Doctor.

"I agree. Tuvok is our senior tactical officer and his extensive knowledge may well be needed first hand on future situations requiring shuttle use." This from Mike Ayala.

There were nods of assent from everyone gathered around the table. Kes asked those in favour to raise their hands and it was unanimous. "Doctor, it has been agreed that you make it your top priority to mitigate the effects of the viral contagion in all our remaining susceptible citizens. The council will make a public address tomorrow and explain the situation. I'm confident most, if not all, those affected will agree to participate."

Kes then passed the meeting over to Joe Carey who gave a detailed report on the current status of the shuttlecraft systems followed by Chakotay and Mike who had been concentrating on setting up holo-emitters in the Mess Hall to enable the Doctor to be transferred to the only building large enough to house over one hundred people at once - should there be a catastrophic future event requiring a large field hospital. Chakotay reported that the grid should be completed by the end of the week and Joe would be commissioning it along with Harry Kim.

After that it was over to B'Elanna Torres and Tuvok. They had been assigned to investigating the best options for defending the colony from 'hostile situations'.

The remit was broad : natural disasters such as the extreme ion storms encountered by Kathryn & Chakotay earlier in the year; an outbreak of a serious or deadly disease; attack from one or more of the native species; hostilities from outer space.

B'Elanna stood to make her report, having agreed before the meeting that she would put forward their suggestions and Tuvok would field any subsequent queries from his hospital bed. Although she was sure that she could do a better job of the latter, she was aware that he felt out-of-the-loop and embarrassed by his physical frailties confining him to 'sickbay'. Since the events only a short while ago with Dalby feelings were still raw and the council, in particular, had to be seen to be cooperating with one another and - if possible - to be forming genuine friendships across the board. Awaiting Tuvok's nod for her to begin she glanced towards Kathryn to make sure she had all the technical specs to hand should they be called for. Although their former Captain had been heavily involved in the specifics, it had been decided that she would take a back seat publically for the first few months. There had been no further overt hostilities directed at her but she had been as keen as the others to demonstrate that the council leadership was _**real**_ , not just a one woman dictatorship given a thin veil of democracy.

Gathering her thoughts she began "As you all know, our remit was broad. Heck, it was pretty much all encompassing. To come up with a plan to protect this colony from all possible contingencies i.e. mission impossible. Fortunately for you, that was pretty much what my former bosses on the _Val Jean_ and _Voyager_ expected on a daily basis so all par for the course in the life of a starship engineer."

This gleaned the much hoped for laughs and smiles from those around the table. They may all be supposedly equal ever since the formal inaugeration of the Council, but it would be a while yet before she mentally and emotionally adjusted. She knew that Joe, Mike, Neelix and Kes all felt the same way and suspected that probably only Chakotay truly felt on a par with Kathryn Janeway. Taking a deep breath to steady her unwelcome nerves she continued.

"As already highlighted by the unfortunate events surrounding the recovery of the marker buoy, it is very apparent that we need to focus additional resources on our medical facilities. In particular in research and development. The overriding issue here is lack of manpower. Even running the Doctor's program 24/7 does not allow him sufficient time to carry out all his routine clinical duties and respond to crises as they develop. It is also inevitable that he will begin to malfunction and degrade if his subroutines are not deactivated and any accumulating processing errors not purged on a regular basis. In my assessment that means a minimum of two hours downtime for every week he is active. Possibly more as the hardware that supports his systems ages without our being able to obtain replacement components as the EMH programs were designed to expect." Glancing up at the VDU she saw the Doctor appear to gulp. Perhaps this was the first time he had considered that his ongoing existence was every bit as precarious as that if his flesh and blood colleagues.

"Having discussed his projected workload for the foreseeable future and conferring with my fellow councillors holding a scientific background" she glanced up at Kathryn and Chakotay. "It has been decided that the Doctor requires a minimum of three personnel that he can train as medical technicians in the first instance and perhaps later, a second Doctor, if any show an exceptional aptitude. Although we were loathe to add further burdens to the responsibilities of existing council members, Kes has agreed to be one of those three. She already has extensive experience of assisting the Doctor with both clinical and research tasks, and besides, they have become good friends." She fervently hoped this would mollify the Doctor who considered all the former Voyagers to be 'inadequate' for his needs. "The other two will be Samantha Wildman and Tal Celes. Samantha to assist with research projects and Celes to train as a nurse assistant and diagnostic technician."

This met with positive mumbles from the assembly and any objections the Doctor might be tempted to voice were silenced by Tuvok who had risen from his bed to stand beside the Doctor as she had been speaking.

"As regards the myriad other possibilities it is evident that we need a stop gap solution that can be rapidly implemented until such time as each possible threat can be addressed in a streamlined manner. Given our limited power and hardware resources but utilizing the fact that our former crew is engineering stream 'top heavy' : I propose we manufacture a single shield grid to encompass this building and the food and water storage areas. In the event of a significant threat, personnel and any urgently required additional supplies can be moved by hand into this building, at short notice. We obviously need to integrate an alarm system that encompasses the entire settlement that can be linked to the comm badges we all still wear."

At this point B'Elanna handed over to Kathryn who gave a detailed presentation of the schematics of their proposed system. When she had finished she nodded to Kes to call for questions to be addressed to Tuvok.

It was Joe Carey who spoke first. "That all looks great in principle, the main problem I can see is that nearly all our competent engineering technicians are from the originally assigned Voyager crew." Joe could see that they were not cottoning on to his line of thought, so he would just have to spell it out and hope he didn't offend anyone's sense of pride. "They are all used to working from schematics of standard Federation configurations. I realise that B'Elanna and Kathryn have been highly creative with the limited resources that we have left but...I'm just not sure my guys will be able to follow and deliver what you want. At least, not in a very short period of time and without a lot of additional instruction."

Damn! He was right. If only a few more of the former Maquis were trained engineers. It looked as if she and Kathryn would pretty much be working alone on this. If that was the case it would take weeks instead of the five days or so she had initially anticipated.

Tuvok thought for a moment "Then I suggest we consider the talents of those not assigned primarily to the engineering stream. For example Harry Kim, whose talents were not fully utilised at Operations. I believe you also have a good grounding in engineering, having assisted Miss Torres on multiple assignments to 'save the day' whilst we were all serving aboard _Val Jean,_ is that not so Mr. Ayala?"

Of course! "Thanks Tuvok, we'll ask around." Perhaps that was one less problem than she had anticipated after all.

At this point Kathryn chipped in. "I have a good working knowledge of the background personnel files of all the original Voyagers and I'm sure Chakotay does for his former team. I suggest we both meet with B'Elanna and Joe and create a list of those best suited to assist us after this meeting concludes."

B'Elanna smiled at her and agreed with some relief. She was truly beginning to warm to this woman. Who would have believed that she, B'Elanna Torres who was kicked out of the Academy for insubordination not yet five years ago, would count a Starfleet Captain - no less - amongst her friends ! Life sure threw up some bizarre curveballs at times!

Kes then ran through some 'any other business' run of the mill practicalities before wrapping the meeting up. They would reconvene in ten days time to report on progress, leaving B'Elanna to make the final decision on the permanent engineering crew and the Doctor to start training his new clinical staff.

—

One month later, temporary sickbay research laboratory...

Kes checked her findings for the third time. There was no mistake. Ever since Tuvok's unfortunate relapse during the shuttle flight to recover the marker buoy, he had been supplying the Doctor's research program with a small blood sample (10mls) every three days. The initial idea had been to culture the blood containing the active virus and assess how long the anti-serum was effective for as a single booster shot. To further their studies, Tom Paris and a couple of other human volunteers had also given identically timed blood samples to act as controls (since Tom had retained his immunity it was assumed that would be true of the other humans too).

Samantha Wildman had suggested sending Tom and another human - such as Chakotay who had succumbed to the virus rapidly pre- Voyager's return with the anti serum - up for a controlled test flight to check that the human contingent of the population were indeed still effectively immunized. However, so far the Council had refused, citing the need to keep wear and tear to their only remaining space craft to a minimum. Power reserves sufficient to maintain full impulse flight were also an ongoing problem and B'Elanna had insisted that priority must be given to her engineering team's project to get the shield grid built and operational as soon as possible.

So a lot of - far from ideal - assumptions had had to be made. Matters had been improved when Neelix had assisted Kes in recruiting volunteers from amongst the Bajoran and Bolian citizens to supply additional blood samples and, of course, she and Neelix had added their unique species genomes to the pool.

Now she was looking at her and Neelix's results. It was impossible. Even had their been a common reaction amongst all the disparate Alpha Quadrant species, then both Neelix and her own samples should have been free of the protein. But it was here too. It was being excreted through the membranes of the oxygen carrying cells in every single blood sample and seemed remarkably stable in the plasma. But what was it and what did it do? Calling Samantha over they spent the rest of the day trying to induce one of the live viral cultures to express it, to no avail. Hitting a blank wall, they had to admit defeat. Kes was disappointed and worried the Doctor would know it to be something obvious that she should have understood by now. Somehow, discovering that Samantha was none the wiser, made her feel a little less inadequate. Perhaps it was something they would only encounter towards the end of their medical studies? Samantha went to find the Doctor whilst Kes made sure that all her research notes were in order and the samples ready for him to re-run any tests he thought necessary.

Five hours later...

This was truly astonishing! He had to admit that Kes had an exceptional eye for detail and a genuine instinct for medical research. He had initially trained Kes and Celes together to work on patient diagnostics and separated Samantha to pursue the research aspects of their work but, he had to admit, Kes had seen something that Samantha had not. Worryingly, neither had he. The novel protein was not being produced by the virus itself or indeed by the virus infected host cells. It was being made by cells that came in contact with the vaccine supplied by Denara Pel _even if those cells had never seen the virus._ He knew this because, although everyone now living in Hope Town colony had been exposed, he still had a few blood samples rescued from Voyager's medical lab at the time they originally crash landed and he had been re-assigned here. Those cells were from crew members of various species collected very soon after the Maquis had joined their original crew, over two years ago. None of them would be contaminated. When he added the vaccine to those cells in culture, sure enough, the oxygen carrying blood cells secreted the protein into the culture medium.

So why would the anti-serum to a viral infection have any effect on cells where the virus was completely absent?...

He thought back to his time with Denara aboard Voyager. He had given her her life back and, most importantly, love. For her, not the perfected replacement holo-body, but the true woman inside the phage ravaged shell. Then she had risked everything to get that serum to him in order to retrieve just two of their crew. Denara had said that the Vidians knew of New Earth, had obviously visited in order to have needed a vaccine for the virus, yet they seemed not to have returned. Even knowing that the entire crew of Voyager may well be here now. All those potential organ donors, sitting ducks for the taking and yet...nothing. Could it be...? Surely not... the only way to be sure would be to take a few of Denara's cells out of storage and add the protein... He would need to isolate it first then culture as many exposed blood cells as he could, if he was right then...

Excitedly he called Kes and Samantha to return to work right away. Supper and bed could wait!

—-

Four days later, Mess Hall - Emergency Full Council Meeting.

Agenda: Medical Research Team findings on viral vaccine efficacy.

The eight other councillors sat in their chairs facing the end of the hall. The usual round table had been removed and the new holo-emitters were now online, allowing the Doctor to stand at the front of the room flanked by Kes and Samantha Wildman. A microscope had been set up and a portable incubator containing a selection of samples to allow the councillors to observe the effects in real time.

As Kes was a member if the presenting team, Neelix was acting Chair for the session.

Bouncing with excitement he called the room to order. "Fellow councillors, it is with great excitement that I call you hear today to learn of the Doctor's remarkable discovery. He truly is a genius amongst men...well holographic ones in any event.."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow in warning "Mr. Neelix, if you would be so kind as to limit yourself to the facts."

Oops! He _was_ getting carried away but this was just such great news! It was only when Kes looked at him pleadingly he pulled himself together. He was doing this for her after all...

"Thank you so much for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here today. Without further ado I hand you over to the Doctor." with that Neelix hastily resumed his seat next to Kathryn.

The Doctor smiled indulgently and began. "Neelix is indeed correct, although the credit for this remarkable discovery has to be shared with my student, Kes. As you know, at the last full council meeting you tasked me and my novice research team to determine the cause of the apparent vaccine failure in my patient, Mr. Tuvok. After many days of intense research and analyses of swathes of very detailed data" he paused for maximum dramatic effect... "I can report that the serum supplied by Dr. Denara Pel is not a cure for the viral infection at all. In fact, it had another function entirely."

There were expressions of astonishment, incredulity and some trepidation too. Mike Ayala piped up first "So you are telling me that you injected all of us with this Vidian concoction for nothing?"

Chakotay immediately added "It can't be doing nothing. If it doesn't cure the infection then it must be designed to harm us. Just what have you done!"

Before the meeting could descend into abject panic, Kes spoke. "Not at all. Chakotay, you and everyone here should be enormously grateful to Dr. Pel. This vaccine will save all your lives."

The room fell quiet again at that and the Doctor saw his chance "As young Kes so rightly points out, the vaccine is a preventative. Once an individual is inoculated their oxygen carrying blood cells, regardless of their species of origin, start to express a protein into their blood plasma. I have named it Pellarium in honour of, I strongly suspect, it's creator."

Barely containing her frustration at being kept out of the loop until now, Kathryn voiced the question on all of their tongues "So Doctor, what does it actually _do_?"

With a flourish of his hands he indicated to Kes and Samantha to start the demonstration. Linking the visual feed from the microscope to the screen behind him he announced "Let me show you. In the first dish are human cells from Voyager's stocks that I transferred to my temporary sick bay on arrival here. They were taken by myself within days of our crew being stranded here in the Delta Quadrant so are uninfected by the New Earth virus. Kes will now add a small sample of the vaccine to their culture medium. The effects are almost immediate. I have added a fluorescent green tracer to the culture medium which will glow when it binds to the excreted Pellarium protein. Observe."

Sure enough, within eight minutes specks of green light appeared rapidly around the cells and started to diffuse throughout the culture.

The Doctor continued. "Samantha has been isolating this Pellerium and concentrating it. We now have a batch of 315mls at a concentration of 100ug/ml. It appears to be stable when stored at 4 degrees celsius for short periods. The first batch of 100mls was frozen at minus 20 degrees yesterday. I intend to defrost it and test it's remaining efficacy in two weeks time."

Turning to Kes he indicated that she should prepare the second demonstration. "In this second dish are cells collected from Denara herself when she was a patient on board Voyager. There are a mixture of blood and lymph cells and a few skin cells too. All, of course, infected with the Vidian phage. Kes will now add 1ml of the Pellarium concentrate tagged with the green marker to make it easy to visualise. Observe."

Then something truly remarkable happened. The moment the Pellarium came in contact with the Vidian cell walls it was absorbed. There was a brief delay of about five seconds and then the Vidian cells ruptured and died. All of them.

Kathryn was the first to realise the significance "So, anyone given Denara Pel's 'vaccine' would be useless to the Vidians as an organ donor. As all our blood will carry Pellarium protein it will be found in every one of our organs too. If the Vidians decided to attack us and attempt to use our organs they would be committing suicide."

The Doctor beamed. "Precisely. We will never be bothered by the Vidians again. They must have realised what Denara had given me and written us off..." Suddenly looking pensive he added, "I just hope she is safe. After all, we all owe her our lives."

"Actually we owe Kes too Doctor. It was she who persuaded me to contact the Vidians when the Captain and Commander were stranded here alone and, I understand, it was Kes who first brought the Pellarium to your attention." noted Tuvok.

Kes just blushed and the Doctor looked disconcerted.

"Well I for one think we should raise a toast to Dr. Denara Pel. She'll always be welcome here on New Earth." This from Tom Paris who had risen in search of one of the few bottles of real wine they had managed to salvage from the charred hulk of Voyager.

Glasses found and drinks duly poured it was Kathryn who made the final toast " To Denara Pel, Kes and our truly exceptional EMH. Thank you. Today all our futures look that much rosier."

To much clinking of glasses and cheers of "Here, Here" the Doctor basked in his well deserved glory.

TO BE CONTINUED...

18


	5. Chapter 5

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 5 - A Glimpse of Home...

A rescue mission brings new challenges and opens old wounds...

At first Joe thought it was merely a glitch in the sensor net. After all, the new colony shield grid had only been fully operational for four days now. Probably just another of many teething problems. He was on the night shift with Hogan and they handed over to B'Elanna again at 0600. That was less than two hours away. Probably not worth even investigating but, then again, Hogan could do with the training and it would make the time pass more quickly to keep busy.

"Hey Hogan, come look at this. What do you think?"

Johnny Hogan jerked his head up at the sound of Carey's voice. Another few seconds and he would have been sound asleep. Shaking himself awake by standing and stretching, he glanced at the chronometer. 0432 hours. That was over an hour too long until he could hit his bunk for real. He fervently hoped that whatever Carey wanted to show him would _not_ be worth getting excited about. The last thing he needed this morning was to wind up pulling a double shift. Carey was usually pretty laid back but once Torres got her teeth into something...well, suffice to say you could forget about having a life outside Engineering until the issue was resolved to her satisfaction. And she was _never_ satisfied!

Standing behind Carey's chair as he replayed the energy spike, Hogan was confused. "That looks as if it originated for above the shield grid. Something burning up in the atmosphere, a large meteorite perhaps?"

"That's what I initially thought but the trajectory and angle of descent alters markedly just here. Which would imply the object could control and alter its course. Which implies.."

"Some sort of powered craft? But there's no ion trail or magnetic flux to indicate either an impulse drive nor neutrino residue from a collapsed warp field. Do you think we should call Torres down here?" Hogan asked very half heartedly. "Or perhaps we could just call in Harry Kim. If it's easily explained away I don't want to have been the person to disturb Torres beauty sleep."

Johnny had a point, but he was in charge of the night shift, so the two of them had better at least make an attempt to resolve the issue first. "No, let's run an EM band analysis of the projected landing zone. That won't take a lot of power and should tell us whether there's any activity at the impact site."

Hogan shrugged "As long as you take the wrap for this one Joe. You know how obsessive Torres gets about minimising energy outputs for non essentials...".

Carey just grimaced and crossed his fingers before initiating the sensor sweep.

Thirty seconds later they were putting out a full alert to the council. Coming back loud and clear was an emergency beacon repeating signal : with a Starfleet signature.

—

It was hastily decided that a rescue mission would be mounted using the last of the shuttle's remaining power reserves. It was not ideal, the engineering team still being focussed on rectifying the myriad small glitches in the new shield grid, so the shuttle maintenance and upgrade was still awaiting manpower and resources. However, the beacon signal was originating from a distance of 42.3 miles NW of Hope Town and at an elevation of 845 metres. Though hardly a mountain, they had obviously landed fairly high up in the surrounding hills, and without transporters they were looking at several days on foot to reach any survivors.

The 'away team' was to comprise of Tom Paris at helm, Kes and Tal Celes as field medics and Kathryn Janeway to keep the shuttle flying should any systems start to fail. Also as the former Captain of Voyager, to make first contact with whomever currently held possession of that Starfleet distress beacon. As Tom completed the pre-flight checks Kathryn and the medical team stowed as many supplies as they could, allowing for the possibility that the shuttle would need to accommodate up to four casualties for the return trip. If there were more, then at least one of the rescue party would stay behind and somehow they would have to eek enough power out of the impulse engines for a second trip. Though that would realistically be at least two days later. They would just have to hope that they encountered less than four people at the crash site.

Whilst Tom and Kathryn were in the cockpit, Celes and Kes sat in the back assembling those medical items that were portable into their backpacks. Celes spoke first, in a whisper so as not to be heard by the other two "So who do you think we will find Kes? I keep hoping it will be another Starfleet crew but my money is on Seska and the Kazon Nistrim. It's highly likely she still has some stolen technology from Voyager."

Kes thought for a moment "But if it had been Voyager's then Joe and Johnny Hogan would have recognised their own ship's unique signal modulation, surely? So it must be Starfleet but originating from another ship."

"Or Seska has just made a bad replica. B'Elanna could have made an exact copy I bet, but Seska used to make almost as many engineering mistakes as I did. Believe me, that's bad!"

Kes smiled at her reassuringly. "Well in that case she'll be no match for Kathryn and Tom, so we'll be okay. Besides, whatever had come down, it wasn't a controlled landing so any survivors are unlikely to pose a risk to us just now. Let's just think of them as patients and do our best to help shall we."

Feeling a little guilty for starting the whole conversation, Celes quickly nodded briefly at Kes, before spending the rest of the journey engrossed in her work.

—-

Two hours later and Tom Paris was busy cutting though the hull of a Mark III short range supply shuttle. A much smaller and more basic design than they carried on Voyager with a maximum crew complement of three. Which would certainly help matters. Their tricorders only registered two life signs, both human, which was simultaneously a surprise and a relief. Although this looked to be a genuine shuttle from a _Nova_ class science vessel, his gut had still told him to expect either Cardassian and /or several Kazon life form signatures.

Regardless, neither had responded to hails or the rescue team banging on the hull then listening for responding sounds from inside. Either they were unconscious, trapped, or dead. Maybe a combination of the above. Kes and Celes stood ready with hyposprays loaded with analgesics suitable for human physiology and a defibrillator and triage kit each. Kathryn had the fire extinguisher and oxygen bottles and masks should either of the humans inside have inhaled copious amounts of toxic gases.

Finally the hull gave way and between the four of them they managed to force the metal panelling apart enough to get through. Kathryn took Kes with her, instructing Tom and Celes to remain outside until she had ascertained the full situation. Tom started to object, then thought better if it. They may all be 'civilians' now, due to their enforced settlement on New Earth, but Kathryn was still a fully trained Starfleet Captain. Why not utilise her expertise to the full when the situation called for it? Less than a minute later, Kathryn re-emerged through the gap.

"It's safe to go in. Celes please help Kes to stabilise the man." As soon as Celes was through the gap she put her hand up stalling Tom. She then gave him a brief report of what she had found. Two humans, both alive, one man and one woman wearing Starfleet uniforms. The man was unconscious and they were both trapped under mangled consoles. She had put the oxygen mask on the man and checked his pulse before handing over to Kes. The woman was conscious, though disorientated from a head wound. Tom would need to cut the panelling away to free both the woman's legs and the man who was pinned down across his thorax and abdomen. She was going to quickly contact Hope Town to give the Doctor and Samantha an update and tell them what to expect when they returned with the casualties.

—

Just over an hour later, both casualties were on stretchers in the back of Voyager's shuttle along with the black box flight recorder from the pulverised Mark III shuttle remains which Kathryn had managed to free from what was left of the helm console : whilst the others were freeing and stabilising the patients for the return flight.

Once airborne, Kathryn left Tom at the helm and went to check on the patients. The man was still unconscious and Kes was monitoring him, whilst Celes sat watching the woman who was awake and looking about. Kathryn indicated for Celes to go help Kes then sat next to their visitor and introduced herself. "Hello, can you hear and understand me?'

The woman squinted as if trying to clear her vision but turned her head in the direction of the sound of Kathryn's voice. "y...ye..ss. I ...hear...yo..u."

"My name is Kathryn. Kathryn Janeway and I was a Starfleet Captain of the U.S.S. Voyager..."

The woman looked confused. "Was..?"

"It's a long story that I will happily tell you once you and your companion are recovered and back at base. For now could you tell me who you are?"

"Yes, C..Captain? My name is Marla. Marla G...Gil...Gilmore, Ensign in Engineering of the U.S.S. Equinox." She then tried to sit up and turn to look behind her but as soon as she tried to lift her shoulders she groaned, feeling a wave of nausea and sank back down onto the stretcher. "M...Max. How i..is he?"

"The other officer with you? He's still unconscious but our medical team have him stabilised. His name is Max?" Kathryn prompted, hoping she would recall more. He was obviously the ranking officer, the remnants of his jacket being of command red.

Ensign Gilmore winced then spoke in not much more than a whisper. "He is Commander Maxwell Burke, First Officer of the Equinox."

Now they were making progress. As soon as this First Officer was awake she could liaise with him about locating his ship. Perhaps gaining passage for her crew as well as the two rescued Equinox personnel. She smiled at the young woman, putting on her best reassuring tone she spoke softly "Thank you Ensign. You have been very helpful. Rest now, we'll speak more once you have been attended to in our sickbay." Then indicating for Celes to return and stay with Gilmore she retraced her steps to the cockpit. Having relayed what she knew to Tom she contacted Hope Town.

It was B'Elanna who answered and Kathryn gave her as detailed a report as she could, finishing with the identities of the two Officers they had rescued. It was only when she mentioned the man's name that she saw B'Elanna visibly tense for a moment, then do her best to mask it. Had she not been a trained scientist with a keen observer's eye she may well have missed it. Making a mental note to ask B'Elanna about it later she cut the transmission.

—

B'Elanna knew she had to go inform Chakotay and the others then get out to the shuttle landing site to help with unloading the patients and all the medical equipment : but for a moment she was frozen to the spot, in shock. Maxwell Burke ? _**Here in the Delta Quadrant ? NOW ? !**_..

Surely this had to be some sort of trick? What were the odds? Tom Paris could no doubt tell her but it had to be a trillion-to-one... But, just for a moment, supposing it actually was _him_ (maybe it was just a bizarre co-incidence with the name... _please let that be it_ ) then life was about to get a whole lot more uncomfortable for her. Just when she was beginning to feel as if she finally fitted in, as if she was part of something. It would be just her luck to have Max appear and smash that fledgling dream to smithereens...

Grabbing her jacket and portable tool kit she stride out confidently towards the landing site. It was just a coincidence or a sick joke on the part of _Pool Shark._ If it was the latter, she'd make him pay dearly!

As she reached the landing site she saw Chakotay and Ayala carrying the first stretcher containing a slightly built blonde, human woman. The woman was obviously conscious but took no notice of B'Elanna or Hogan as they strode by. Samantha Wildman had joined her colleagues, Kes and Celes, clustered around the second stretcher which Kathryn and Tom were carrying between them. There was a lot of medical paraphenalia and a mask over the patient's face but she **had** to know. Striding over she enquired whether they needed another stretcher bearer, as a pretext for not heading straight into the shuttle behind Hogan. Kathryn told her they were fine and just at that moment the oxygen alarm went off. Kathryn had to remove the face mask whilst she changed the canister and sure enough it was Max. _Her ex-Max !_

Needing time to recover from the shock and get her head around the implications, she excused herself and headed for the shuttle. "Hogan, can you manage without me for a few minutes? I've left my plasma flow calibrator back at base. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

Hogan just grunted at her as he got to work on cleaning the injector regulators. As soon as she was out of sight B'Elanna sank down against the trunk of a tree and sobbed.

—

Nineteen hours later...

The Doctor was finally letting them speak to his patients. Almost as soon as they were safely installed in sickbay and the Doctor had carried out his initial appraisal, confirming that both patients would live, Kathryn had convened another extraordinary emergency council meeting. She wanted to interrogate Commander Burke as soon as he was conscious. Reasoning that there may well be other casualties and, of course, the Equinox must be searching for them. Although Kes and B'Elanna were not in attendance as they had more pressing matters to deal with, the other seven voted unanimously to interview Burke and Gilmore together in front of the entire council as soon as possible. The Doctor had had other ideas. Insisting his patients both got a good night's sleep first he had only reluctantly released them for one hour into the care of Kes. Should either wish to terminate the interview early then she was to bring them both back to sickbay immediately. Council or not, **he was still the CMO** around here and - in medical matters - he would not be overruled by anyone!

—

NE calendar - Day 84. Mess Hall : Full Council meeting to discuss situation of Equinox crew...

Samantha and Celes brought both their patients into the Mess Hall in wheelchairs. They were all around the circular table to make the meeting feel as informal as possible.

This was hardly the time and place for a full Starfleet debriefing, even if that was Kathryn's first instinct. Neelix, Chalotay and Ayala had insisted that they just keep it friendly. After all, they were now civilians on a civilian colony. This called for diplomacy rather than military protocol. Kathryn, Tuvok and Tom had disagreed, saying that as fellow Starfleet officers, Burke and Gilmore would expect a Starfleet Captain to debrief them properly. In the end Neelix had brokered the peace and they had agreed to keep it light - _unless something 'untoward' came to light ,_ a caveat Tuvok had insisted on for 'security reasons'.

Chakotay spoke first. "Commander Burke, Ensign Gilmore welcome to Hope Township - the first Federation colony in the Delta Quadrant to our knowledge. My name is Chakotay and my fellow councillors are Kathryn, Mike, Tuvok, Tom, Neelix, Kes, Joe & B'Elanna. May we address you as Max and Marla?"

Both Equinox officers nodded their assent and Marla smiled nervously, looking to Kes for reassurance. Maxwell Burke looked around the table and then settled on Kathryn. "Am I addressing Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Intrepid Class U.S.S. Voyager?"

Kathryn corrected him "Former Captain of the now permanently decommissioned starship Voyager, yes. Though I am now just one of a ruling council of nine members you see before you."

He raised an eyebrow "Really? Then I fail to see by what authority you intend to debrief me at all ! I do not recognise the authority of this non-official 'council' of yours."

Marla interrupted "Max, _please!_ These people saved our lives, remember." Turning back to Kathryn she said "I will be happy to answer any questions I can."

Burke cut in "Belay that. I am still your commanding officer and you will divulge nothing without my direct authority. Do I make myself clear _Ensign."_

Marla flushed pink and looked away from her former commanding officer. She was not used to disobeying orders but they no more had a ship to return to than these people therefore... "I'm sorry sir, but as there is no one left alive on the wreckage of the Equinox we no more have a ship - and therefore a rank - than these people now do."

Max Burke tried to stand up and stalk away but his legs failed him and he landed back in his wheelchair with a thump.

Suddenly B'Elanna spoke "Still the same pompous bully as ever Max?" There was a stunned silence from the other councillors. B'Elanna knew this man?!

Things took a turn for the worse when he retorted "Still sleeping with the enemy these days I see BLT." Staring pointedly at Chakotay and Ayala. "Ensign Gilmore, I'll have you know that half the people sitting around this _council_ table are Maquis traitors! Do you still feel like confiding in them?"

The Doctor had seen enough. Ordering Samantha and Celes to retrieve his patients he went into his temporary office and addressed the councillors. "I think that is more than enough for now. I will keep both of my patients confined to sickbay for the next forty eight hours, for their own protection, whilst they recover fully from their injuries. I suggest you use that time to come up with a productive strategy to resolve this situation. Doctor out."

—

As soon as Samantha and Celes had taken Burke and Gilmore out of the room the attention focussed on B'Elanna. Not unkindly, Chakotay addressed her "I can see there is history between you and Burke, and from the look of things it's not pretty. I know this will be difficult for you 'Lanna but I would really appreciate you telling us everything you know about the man."

This was the moment she had been dreading! Bracing herself mentally she began " It was a long time ago. I haven't seen him on over eight years. I first encountered him at the Academy..."

By the time B'Elanna had finished her story, Chakotay knew they had a major problem on their hands. If the Ensign was wrong and Equinox was nearby and looking for her missing crew then her Captain would feel honour bound to take all the former Maquis into custody, and probably Kathryn and all the former senior officers of Voyager for treason. Conspiring with the enemy etc etc... Somehow one of them needed to speak to the Ensign, Marla Gilmore, and ascertain the full situation before the forty eight hour reprieve the Doctor had created for them was up. It had to be someone neutral...turning towards Kathryn he could see she had the same thought but Kes beat them to it. "I'll go. Samantha can help me when we deliver dinner tonight. I'll get the Doctor to place Max and Marla in separate quarters, after all they are, fortunately, different genders. It will not arouse Commander Burke's suspicions if it is just the two of us. I'll even get Samantha to bring the baby."

Chakotay and Kathryn looked relieved and everyone nodded their assent. Once they had the full story from Kes and Sam later tonight they could formulate a plan of action.

—

Kes handed baby Naomi to Marla whilst Samantha prepared her bottle. They had all shared tea and sandwiches together and, sure enough, the gentle approach of both Kes and Samantha seemed to be putting Marla at ease. It was now or never. Speaking as casually as she could Kes asked "So Marla, you seem to think that your ship the - Equinox wasn't it? - won't be coming to find you? Are you sure?"

Marla's eyes immediately welled up. "Yes, that's right. The Equinox is... _was_ a Nova class science vessel. Really a planet hopper. Short range, used primarily for orbital surveys and the odd away team mission to new planets that the Federation became aware of. Sometimes we took teams of anthropologists and zoologists if the planet was inhabited, other times just botanists and geologists if it was a potential source for vital mineral extraction. It was on returning from one such mission that we found ourselves hitting that displacement wave in the Badlands and ending up here in the Delta Quadrant."

Samantha smiled at her encouragingly and held her hands out for the baby "Voyager was in the Badlands too, chasing down a Maquis cell. We got brought here by the Caretaker's Array just over two years ago. Stardate 2041.9. What about you?"

Marla thought for a moment, calculating. "We must have arrived 22 days before you then. There were a few small ships that looked like cargo freighters in the area and a couple of what we later understood to be Kazon supply ships but they left us alone. They all seemed to be focussed on a planet with a large alien space station in orbit."

"My homeworld and the Caretaker's Array." replied Kes. "Odd that no one was removed from your ship for analysis by the Caretaker but perhaps he was busy repelling the Kazon at the time."

Marla shrugged "I don't know but we were just glad to still be fairly intact. We ascertained our galactic location and as soon as Captain Ransom realised that we on the far side of the Delta Quadrant he ordered Lieutenant Hargreaves at helm to plot us the most direct route home and engage at warp 2. Our maximum speed is theoretically warp 8 but, in practice, a Nova class vessel very seldom maintains a speed above warp 5 in practice. Assuming we managed to maintain that for approximately nine months a year - allowing for shut down for essential maintenance and a local supply of dilithium - we calculated that we would reach the outskirts of Federation space in approximately one hundred and thirty five years time, give or take a year or two! Really it was madness to set out for home and none of us expected to see the Alpha Quadrant again in our lifetimes : but what else were we to do? Just give up and land on the nearest inhabited M class planet and hope we would be allowed to stay? Captain Ransom was adamant that the Prime Directive applied more now than ever. We could not share Starfleet technology with Delta Quadrant races and , besides, Nova class ships cannot land in the same way as the Intrepid class can. We would have had to evacuate in our two shuttlecraft and self destructed the Equinox. Burning all our bridges. So there was no choice but to head for home and improvise along the way."

Offering her another cup of tea, it was Samantha who gently nudged "So what happened? How come we found just you and your First Officer in that crashed shuttle?"

"We heard news, through some Talaxian traders who had supplied us with some essentials over the last few months. They said that another ship from our 'Starfleet' had passed through their space some months ago. There was even a rumour that the scrap merchant, an unscrupulous fellow called Neelix, had wangled passage with them to get his Ocampan girlfriend out of Kazon territory. They told our Captain that the ship was called Voyager. Of course, Captain Ransom and Commander Burke immediately gleaned as much information as they could and set course to follow your last known trajectory. That is when we started to run into serious trouble." she paused, gathering her thoughts.

Summoning up the courage to relive her worst nightmares, she continued. "A couple of months ago we encountered a ship, several times larger than ours with an impressive armament. It was obviously designed for offensive engagements rather than scientific survey missions such as ours. We hailed them to say that we we were just passing through their space and were of no threat. Initially they refused to open a visual channel and insisted on audio only. They seemed inquisitive but friendly. Foolishly we explained that we were from the Alpha Quadrant and seeking another of our craft that had also been stranded here. They offered to help so Captain Ransom told them we were looking for the Starfleet vessel U.S.S. Voyager. Communications were cut for a few minutes whilst they conferred and then they offered to help us find our comrades."

She glanced sadly at Kes. "Our First Officer, Max, was suspicious and counselled Captain Ransom not to disclose Starfleet warp signatures and the transceiver frequency for Voyager until we had at least met them. The Captain agreed and two delegates were beamed aboard. They were grotesque. Their skin was ravaged by some terrible disease and they both had significant health problems. The man had a pronounced limp and one leg was obviously much shorter and more muscular than the other. The woman was having problems breathing and only had one eye. We felt so sorry for them. We offered our limited sickbay facilities but they told us their whole society was affected and there was no cure. That they were not here for themselves but to help us find our friends. They even supplied us with consumables to top up our sick bay stores. So we were grateful and let our guard down. We believed them and they travelled in convoy with us until about ten days ago. Max and I had taken one of the shuttles to gather additional dilithium on a satellite moon of a class L world on the edge of their territory. Meanwhile the..."

Samantha spoke "They're called Vidians Marla."

"...the Vidian ship and Equinox said they would remain stationary at current coordinates whilst overhauling both ships engines. We had no reason to suppose otherwise and we were only scheduled to be away for four days. Our mission was a success. We returned with the dilithium only to find no sign of the Vidian ship or Equinox though there was residual warp plasma from our engines. We followed the trail for about twelve hours at full impulse and then we saw her. Equinox had obviously been in battle and her starboard nacelle was completely blown away. She was drifting in space and rotating axially. It was impossible to attempt to dock the shuttle so we stood off at a safe distance and hailed them. No reply. Scanning for lifesigns proved negative but all the escape pods were still _in situ_. So Commander Burke decided to transport aboard..."

Marla stopped and stood shakily. "I'm sorry, I feel sick...please excuse me." with that she rushed to the bathroom and both Samantha and Kes heard her wretching. They looked at each other and knew what came next. Obviously the Vidians had harvested what they wanted and left the 'remains' discarded throughout the ship. There was no need to subject Marla to the trauma of describing what both Max and - evidently - she had witnessed first hand.

"One of us had better go in there and look after Marla, I think the other should go and talk to Kathryn and Chakotay." said Samantha. Immediately Kes arose "Could you stay with Marla? I'd better report back as I'm a member of the council these days."

"Rather you than me. Do you want me to try and find out anything more?"

Kes shook her head. "Only if she volunteers the information. They've both been through quite an ordeal. I think the Doctor is right, they should rest for the next day or so and in the meantime we can discuss what happens next with the full council."

With that Kes left and headed straight for Kathryn's quarters.

—

Later that night...

They had all been sitting around the table for the last three hours and they still had more questions than answers. And they couldn't agree. Mike Ayala sighed to himself. Hardly suprising really. The 'Maquis councillors' were all highly sceptical. Suspicious of Ransom's apparent extreme naivety in trusting the Vidians. After all being gullible and obtaining the rank of a Starfleet Captain were mutually exclusive personality traits. Maybe he had double crossed his crew and sacrificed one contingent to save another. Or perhaps it was a ploy and Burke & Gilmore were setting us all up for a Vidian attack on Hope Town. The 'Starfleet' three immediately assumed that the fact these people wore _that_ uniform meant that they were above succumbing to such behaviour. However extreme the circumstances. Marla's story could be taken - if not at face value - as essentially true. The three neutral councillors were split. Kes just felt sorry for them both and wanted to offer them citizenship of our colony. Neelix tended to agree with Chakotay, Torres and myself, smelling the proverbial 'rat' and Paris seemed to think that Marla was an innocent victim but that Max Burke probably knew all along what they would return from their shuttle trip and find. This was strangest of all, bearing in mind that no one had heard Burke's version of events yet. Then again, Torres seemed to despise him and there was obviously a juicy, though doubtless unpleasant, story there too.

It was Tuvok who spoke next " Fellow councillors, it is apparent that both Commander Burke and Ensign Gilmore pose an ongoing security risk. We simply have insufficient information to determine whether the Vidian battleship is still in the vicinity. Although our organs are now unsuitable for harvesting, thanks to Dr. Pel's ingenious serum, it would be prudent to keep the location of our colony concealed. There are many marauding Vidian vessels in this region of space and it is highly likely that most would be unaware of our 'immunity' until considerable harm had come to Hope Town settlement."

The others all exchanged worried glances but none contradicted him. Raising an eyebrow and addressing Kathryn and Chakotay, an ingrained habit from his second officer days no doubt, he clasped his hands together. "I suggest that I debrief Commander Burke. As current Head of Security for the colony and a fellow senior ranking officer I am confident that he will answer my questions."

"And if he doesn't?" This from Tom Paris.

Tuvok looked at each of them in turn "Then I suggest a Vulcan mind meld...if you concur."

Immediately there was a hubbub of conflicting viewpoints and Kes raised her hand. "Please, everyone. This is highly contentious and my instinct is to say no but we must vote on this. All in favour, raise your hands." She looked around: four. "And all against?" Again : four.

"It would appear that you have the deciding vote Kes" mumbled Joe Carey.

What should she do? They all needed to know the vital information that the Equinox's Executive Officer carried in his head, surely he would realise that and cooperate? But what if he point blank refused? Could she force the issue in order to protect everyone else...or would that be going too far? She was just about to vote 'No' when she looked up and caught B'Elanna's eye. There was an expression on the half Klingon woman's face that she could not put an easy name to : but it spoke a thousand words. She knew nothing of the man Burke, recovering in her sickbay but she did know that B'Elanna Torres would fight to the last breathe to protect those she held dear. Now that meant her colleagues and friends here in the settlement. Her mind was made up. Looking directly at Tuvok she just said "I vote yes."

—-

Three hours later...Kathryn Janeway's quarters...

She saw no need to beat around the bush. Having forced herself to be patient for ten minutes whilst he drank his much needed Vulcan spice tea, she voiced the question that had brought him straight to her door rather than reporting back to full council.

"So Tuvok, what was a Nova Class planetary survey ship with minimal armaments doing in the Badlands at all?"

Tuvok decided to be equally as direct "Searching for the _Val Jean, Captain._ " The fact that he had used her formal rank did not go unnoticed. She sat back and sipped her coffee, indicating to him to continue his report.

"Officially, they were re-directed on approach to Deep Space 9 where they were due for re-fuelling before the return leg to Earth. Apparently the station's science officer, Lieutenant Dax, hailed them eight hours before they were due to dock and asked for their assistance in retrieving one of the station's runabouts which had experienced engine trouble and was adrift on the outskirts of the Badlands. They had lost contact five hours before so did not have a location fix. Naturally Captain Ransom diverted for the mercy mission."

"So what's the real story?"

Tuvok hesistated for a moment, which drew her attention. "That bad, old friend?". Now Kathryn was starting to get that feeling in the pit of her stomach that Tuvok was about to tell her something profound. Something that would require her to keep her Captain's hat on for a while yet whether she wanted to or not...

"Commander Maxwell Burke works for Starfleet Intelligence under the command of Admiral Hayes. His orders were to go into the Badlands and retrieve Chakotay's Maquis cell before Voyager had a chance to intercept them. The order was countersigned by Admiral Owen Paris. From my deep probe of Maxwell's mind it seems he was aware that Admiral Paris did not want to put his son's life at risk by engaging the Maquis directly."

So, she had been duped too. Voyager's shakedown mission was a sham. It was always intended that the Equinox would have already apprehended Chakotay's crew so presumably she was to rendezvous and simply make a brig-to-brig transfer soon after entering the Badlands. If the Caretaker had not intervened then...

Tuvok could see that she was beginning to grasp the implications. "To answer your next question Captain, no. I knew no more than yourself before today. Unfortunately there are further... _complications..._ ".

She had instinctively known it. "Let me guess, Maxwell knew that Seska was a Cardassian spy, an operative of the Obsidian Order?..."

Tuvok confirmed her worst fears by nodding his assent. "There is also the complicating factor of B'Elanna Torres former ...romantic...association with Commander Burke."

"WHAT !" Kathryn almost dropped her coffee, it was only Tuvok's lightening reflexes that stopped her getting scorched.

"No Captain, B'Elanna is a Starfleet cadet drop out : as she claims. The relationship was a brief one whilst she was a student at the academy. Burke was a temporary tutor for a single semester teaching unarmed combat. As you can imagine, Miss Torres excelled at that module and the two began an illicit affair that would have had Burke summarily dismissed the service had it become public knowledge. It was B'Elanna who eventually called time on it. Apparently she discovered that he was involved with a Lieutenant Commander for some time before they met and had been using her as an 'entertaining' aside. She was so angry that she reported his behaviour...to Admiral Paris. He apparently spoke to B'Elanna, asking her to let the matter slide in return for a guaranteed fast track through to the second year. She subsequently resigned from the Academy and joined the Maquis. Burke owed Admiral Paris a favour which he then called in..."

"So now Maxwell Burke is here, along with almost the entire Maquis cell he was sent to capture and .. .B'Elanna..." Kathryn could feel not just a headache but the mother of all migraine's coming on. "And Ensign Gilmore?"

No Captain, as far as I could determine from my meld - it was difficult to say the least - Burke has been well trained to resist...it would appear that only Burke, the Equinox's chief navigator and the security head were from the Intelligence Division. The other two are dead, Burke ensured that he located both bodies on his brief return to the Equinox after the Vidian onslaught. He then activated the self destruct with a one hour delay before returning to the shuttlecraft and Ensign Gilmore. Any evidence is now vaporised and dispersed across several light years of the Delta Quadrant. The question is, how much do I disclose to the full council meeting tomorrow morning?"

There it was. The true source of her mounting headache. Just how much damage would full disclosure bring to their disparate colony that was still in it's infancy? The tragic events surrounding the death of Dalby were only a few weeks past. What about B'Elanna, just how much did she know about Burke and his subsequent career? Was he now a danger to her? And Tom? He was finally starting to fit in and make friends, most noticeably he was developing a tentative friendship...and maybe the early indications of more...with the very same B'Elanna Torres. How would he feel if he knew that his own father had sent Burke after her to save his son's skin? The worst of it was the Equinox was lost with all hands except Burke and Gilmore. So they had no choice but to give them sanctuary here in Hope Town. And Chakotay? Yet more manipulation that he was oblivious to. Would he start to suspect B'Elanna of working undercover with Starfleet Intelligence as Seska had done for the Cardassians? They had always been close and Tuvok believed B'Elanna was as much a victim as the rest if them...but would Chakotay? and would he believe she and Tuvok knew of Admiral Paris's agenda all along? She needed time to think...

"Tuvok. You can't disclose all this. Just reveal that Deep Space 9 diverted the Equinox on a last minute mercy mission. That is what Ensign Gilmore believes. The antipathy towards B'Elanna can simply be explained as an old love affair turned sour." She could read the look on his face like a book after all these years. "I know Tuvok. It's far from ideal and the implications for the trust between us all when the whole sorry saga eventually comes to light..."

" _ **If**_ it were ever to come to light Captain..."

She knew what Tuvok was offering to do. For the sake of the whole community, but could she live with her conscience if she agreed...

"Like I said Tuvok. I need time to think. We both do."

Tuvok stood and bowed slightly in her direction before taking his leave. Rising to look up at the night sky, she resigned herself to the inevitable. Whatever decision she came to she would _always_ be Captain Janeway : to the end if her days.

TO BE CONTINUED...

26


	6. Chapter 6

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 6. Reach for the Stars.

Maxwell Burke makes his bid for freedom ...

Samantha was running late for her shift in sickbay. Now the risk from the Vidians attacking them was effectively all but over, she had found herself helping Kes and Celes more with their clinical duties. Currently Kes was pretty tied up with Council business whilst they all focussed on settling Max Burke and Marla Gilmore into the community.

Marla was physically recovered, though obviously still traumatised by what she had seen of the aftermath of the attack on the Equinox. Apparently Kes and Tuvok had recently started counselling her on a regular basis. Maxwell Burke was still being held in sickbay because the Doctor had ongoing concerns about the progress of healing of his physical injuries from the shuttle crash. Odd really, because on Voyager he would have been as good as new by now. Obviously their limited resources here in Hope Town meant that the Doctor was no longer quite the technological miracle that he was designed to be...

Sighing she called out to Billy Telfer "Are you sure you'll be able to manage all by yourself? If Naomi becomes too much for you just contact Neelix. He's got the day off and assured me yesterday he'd be happy to help."

Billy had to admit to feeling relieved but didn't want Samantha to think he couldn't cope with a mere baby! After all, if he could impress her enough with his parenting skills then...she was really out of his league...back on Voyager he would never have dared hope : but here...now, stranded for the rest of their lives...then just...maybe...

"Billy, did you hear me?!" Samantha came through to the kitchen feeling annoyed. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Quickly grabbing the clean bottles from the steriliser he rapidly improvised. "Sorry, did you say something? I was miles away concentrating on preparing Naomi's breakfast." He turned giving her - what he hoped - was his most confident smile.

Samantha relaxed a little then glanced at her watch. Oh no! She should have relieved Celes twenty minutes ago. "Nothing important. Just call Neelix if you need a hand. I have to fly. See you at 1700 hours." Quickly brushing a light kiss on her sleeping daughter's forehead she rushed out of the door.

On her way across town from the residential block to sickbay she tried calling Celes to apologise. No reply. Never mind, perhaps she just had her hands full with last minute tasks from the Doctor. To be honest she was surprised that he had not been calling her for the last twenty minutes with chivvies and reprimands for her tardiness. Perhaps Kes's attempts to improve his bedside manner were starting to pay dividends for patients and staff alike. Hurrying, she tripped and almost fell on the old tree roots that had worked their way above the surface if the soil. Although it had doubtless been a pleasant spot for Chakotay and Kathryn to site their two person shelter all those months ago, it was a little too remote from the main Hope Town facilities for her liking. She would be glad when the Doctor's program was permanently moved to the much bigger meeting hall site.

At last she reached the door and was taken aback to see it had been propped open this early on a chilly autumn morning. Presumably their only patient,Max Burke, wanted some fresh air and didn't mind the cold. Stepping through she stopped dead in her tracks. There was Celes, out cold on the floor. Calling to the Doctor and getting no reply, she rushed over to her friend. Her pulse was steady but she couldn't rouse her. Grabbing a tricorder it became apparent she was suffering from a phaser stun. It was only then that it dawned on her : there was no sign of her patient, Maxwell Burke.

—

Meanwhile at the shuttle hangar...

Max crouched just behind the dilithium storage tank and checked his tricorder. Still two lifesigns on board. One was definitely BLT unless, Voyager had picked up another Klingon/Human hybrid along the way : highly unlikely! The other was a human male, he assumed one of her engineering subordinates. He would give it a couple more minutes and hope one of them left. If not he would jump the male and take B'Elanna with him. There was not much time left to spare. The human nurse, Wildman wasn't it, would be arriving to replace that Bajoran girl any minute now and would obviously raise the alarm seconds later. Mind you, she would have to see to her unexpected patient without the help of that modified EMH. It was well and truly 'off-line' for the foreseeable future. He doubted even BLT had the skills to unscramble the encryption configurations he had just added.

Checking his tricorder once more he saw his chance. BLT was in the cockpit but the male had headed to the aft section. He could take him out with a single shot before she knew anything was wrong. Moving stealthily along behind the tool racks he approached, phaser set on kill. Less than five seconds later the human male was dead. Shot in the base of the spine whilst the top half was inside the aft nacelle access tube. He never knew what hit him. Pulling the body out onto the hangar floor he glanced down. Ayala, one of the Maquis traitors and a member of Janeway's kangaroo court of a _Council ,_ no less. Keep your eyes on the prize Max, he mockingly reminded himself. Seska is going to be **very** pleased when she sees her unexpected present. Let's just hope there is sufficient fuel left to get this shuttle all the way back to that L - class moon. It was careless of him not to have harvested more from the ruin of the Equinox before he set the self destruct. Better come up with a plausible story before Seska called him out on it...

—

B'Elanna was dog tired. She'd deliberately pulled a double shift and she was feeling it now. Making stupid and careless mistakes. The last one had resulted in her having to send Mike to recalibrate the flow regulators by hand, no less. That was almost ten minutes ago. She knew he was tired but it was certainly taking longer than she expected. Perhaps there were more bugs in the drive system that she had missed. If she hailed him she would just disturb whatever he was in the middle of and they'd never be finished. Better just get back there and lend him a hand. Grabbing her tools she turned and headed for the door, only to register someone in the shadows. Instinct told her it was not Mike but before she could react she was shot in the legs. Falling to the ground she briefly saw Max Burke stride into the room before she lost consciousness.

—

B'Elanna slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was propped up against a bulkhead and her legs were hurting. Squinting, she glanced down to see that both legs were tied together at the ankles and twisted underneath her with her wrists tied together behind her back and somehow tied to the rope around her ankles. She wouldn't be going anywhere until she could get Max to untie her. As she tried to turn her head she felt her neck crick. Her mouth was dry and she was nauseous. She had been jammed between the tactical and engineering consoles in the mid section of the shuttle. She could just make out the back of Max's head of dark hair, sitting at the helm. It was then it dawned on her that the impulse engines were at full throttle and they were no longer in the hangar in Hope Town. Not only that but they had long since cleared the atmosphere of New Earth and were in outer space. Taking a deep breath to try and clear her head set of a fit of coughing.

Maxwell Burke engaged the autopilot then swung around in his seat "Ah, BLT, I'm glad you're back with us. I'd hate for you to miss our little get together. Seska will be thrilled to catch up with you and all the girly gossip no doubt." He couldn't resist a smirk at that. Seeing the mixture of fury and astonishment on her face he continued to brag. After all, what was the harm now? With the assistance of BLT, Seska and the Nistrim he would soon take over that pathetic little colony of theirs. There would still be some useful technology to barter with no doubt, then he and Seska would have to put their heads together and work out how exactly they were going to make contact with the Alpha Quadrant and get their prisoners home. That was after he'd had some fun with Torres of course. No one but **no one dumped Maxwell Burke**. Least of all a Starfleet cadet drop out, turned traitor!

"So BLT which of the traitors were you screwing to get the Chief Engineer gig on Voyager? My bet is your old captain himself, Chakotay : am I right?" She just snarled at him then spat. "So, you couldn't compete with Seska then? Not really surprising. The Obsidian Order train all their female operatives in the sexual preferences of their main target's species. Even in that rather unflattering - in my opinion - Bajoran disguise of hers, he fell for it. Hook, line and sinker by all accounts. Sure, your Vulcan _security officer_ performed a lacklustre mind meld on me. Not such a good idea. A Starfleet Intelligence Officer can glean just as much from the mind of his interrogator as vice versa. So Tuvok now knows that the Equinox was sent ahead of Voyager to capture your little cell. Apparently Admiral Paris didn't want to risk his precious boy getting a bloody nose if it was left to the newly minted 'child captain' Janeway. So he assigned my team. Which includes our mutual friend, Agent Seska. After all, there _**is**_ a treaty between our two peoples. We should both be up for a significant promotion when we take the lot of you back."

B'Elanna thought fast. Either Max had finally flipped or Seska really did have access to some technology or spatial phenomenon what would return them home. She had to buy herself time and play along. Find out as much as possible before they encountered Seska. Find a way to turn the situation around and get a warning back to New Earth before the Nistrim assault fleet descended on them.

"Well Max, I have to give it to you : you had us all fooled. Though giving your entire ship and crew to the Vidians to harvest in exchange for safe passage to your rendezvous site with Seska... I may have called time on my Starfleet career only one semester in, but I'm pretty sure that would count as far more treasonous than anything our little Maquis cell ever accomplished !" She had meant to butter him up, but when it came to it, her Klingon temper got the upper hand as usual.

"Tut Tut...It truly pains me to realise that you think so lowly of me. The Equinox tragedy was just that. An unfortunate incident over which I had no control...do you _really_ imagine I would have allowed the Vidians carte blanche to help themselves to all that useful Federation technology? No. They double crossed the idiot Captain Ransom as soon as my back was turned. Had it been up to me, we would have commandeered the Vidian ship and all its technology as a little sweeter to up my reward once I got you all home."

There was so little time left. Every second that passed she was getting further away from New Earth and any chance of having sufficient power left in the shuttles reserves to get back. Which meant she either conned Max into untying her soon and regained control of their ship or she would have to attempt to escape in a Nistrim shuttle after the rendezvous. With no one to back her up nor any way for anyone from Hope Town to follow her, she had to act fast.

"Well done Max. I always knew you'd come through for us. Haven't you worked it out yet? Surely you didn't buy that our _fun_ at the Academy was just a matter of chance? I knew all about Chakotay's little band of terrorists all along. I was the back up in case Seska's seduction techniques were ...below parr. A fully qualified Starfleet engineer defecting would have been too convenient. Even Chakotay is not **that** dumb! But a disgruntled, misfit cadet...who just happens to be a bit of an engineering whizzkid ...well...you join the dots!"

She was bluffing, she had to be. "If that's true BLT, then I would have picked up on it during that Vulcan's mind meld. He was the Starfleet plant on the _Val Jean_ , not you."

"Well for an Intelligence Division Officer you're really not too sharp are you? Tuvok had no idea I was anything other than what I appeared to be. But then I wasn't there to seduce the Vulcan was I? Unless Chakotay is a closet gay, the only Starfleet Officer that he would take into his confidence was me. Oh, I know we _officially collaborate_ on these operations with the Cardassian government but you and I both know that Starfleet was not about to leave the mission solely in the hands of a Cardassian agent. However seductive and - hopefully - convincing her disguise. Now untie me so we have time to work out _together_ how we are going to outwit Seska and take control of the technology to get us all home. Surely you don't want the Obsidian Order claiming all the credit for this mission do you?"

 _ **Was it true?**_ BLT was on their side all along? Then why had she dumped him just before she left the Academy? So that she would be 'single' and therefore available to to Maquis captain...of course! It made sense! Now to save face. "You think I didn't know that all along my dear? All this..." He smirked at her before sweeping his eyes around the shuttle "I was just making double sure you'd not switched sides once we hit that little snag of a displacement wave all those many months ago. I was pretty sure you hadn't. Otherwise you would be as dead as Ayala now."

Feeling sick at that revelation it took all of her remaining strength to continue the charade. Smiling at him seductively she asked, "Max...just how long do we have until we reach the rendezvous? Surely enough time to get ...reacquaintedon route?"

This was more like it! "At our current speed we have about fourteen hours. Plenty of time for a little R & R my dear."

"Great! Untie me and let me freshen up whilst you replicate us some drinks. After all, we have a **lot** to catch up on." Leering as seductively as she could she reminded him "You know that no human woman has come close to satisfying your needs in the way a Klingon woman can."

Why not Max, he told himself. After all, she's hardly going to have the strength to overpower me after being tied up like that for over six hours. Besides, where's she going to go? There's nowhere to beam out to. No back up forces and no way of disengaging the autopilot without setting of the self destruct. It hardly matters what the truth is anymore, but turn down the chance of one last truly great shag with BLT...no way.

—-

Whilst Max was fixing the drinks and food she had done her best to wash herself down and stripped to nothing more than her tank top and regulation shorts. Hardly _that_ seductive but it sent a signal that she fully intended to have a little fun with him. Enough to get him off guard to go and prepare them some food. She had a couple of minutes. Tops. She just fervently hoped that Kathryn had had time to get her emergency back up plan operational. If not...she chances of getting out of this alive were next to none.

Rapidly keying in the request sequence for a twenty second sonic shower, the Doctor materialised. "Please state...don't bother." Assessing the situation in the split second it took his algorithms to recognise the scenario parameters that Kathryn had programmed in, he accessed the shuttles command sequencers and filled the cabin space with Alfusin anaesthetic gas. As expected Maxwell Burke collapsed into unconsciousness before he had a chance to attempt anything and B'Elanna was coughing and groggy. Klingons were entirely immune to the effects but she had enough Human DNA to knock her off kilter. Replicating a single dose of the antidote he pressed the hypospray to her neck. "It should take a couple of minutes until you are back to your usual acerbic self, whilst Mr. Burke here will be unconscious for at least twelve hours. I suggest you fill me in."

B'Elanna relayed everything that she had gleaned from Burke whilst trying to disengage the autopilot, without blowing them up. The doctor thought for a moment. "So, if we stay on course we will rendezvous with Seska's armada of Kazon thugs at that moon where Max and Marla were collecting the dilithium for the Equinox."

"Exactly. So we need to get control of the shuttle and turn about now! We are already cutting it really fine with the power reserves we have left.."

"...we stand virtually no chance of making it back to New Earth as it is." the Doctor concluded for her. "So perhaps we should stay on course for the moon? We could then collect more than enough dilithium to get us home AND resolve our severe power shortages at Hope Town."

"And how do you propose to get past Seska's ship unnoticed?" B'Elanna could do without the EMH imagining he was now a tactician too. "I hate to break it to you Doc but the only reason you are here now is that you are the only crew member that can be stored in the shuttle's ancillary systems."

He would be insulted if he was capable of such _feelings "_ I may be no more than a glorified medical tricorder to you Miss Torres, but I'll have you know that the Captain did more than just arrange an emergency transport for my matrix should Mr. Burke here try to scramble my photons." Puffing his chest out and doing his best to mimic her Bridge stance he added "I have been programmed with copies of her command codes. Observe."

B'Elanna stood back and watched in awe as he deactivated the auto-pilot and cancelled the self destruct. Striding over to the replicator he recycled whatever Max had prepared and replaced them with a ploughman's salad and a large mug of Earl Grey tea. Not exactly haute cuisine but she was starving! "Thanks" she conceded as she sat down and tucked in. "So _Agent EMH_ what next?"

The Doctor came and sat next to her. "We outmanoeuvre Seska..."

—

Meanwhile at Hope Township...

Chakotay could not believe what he was hearing. Had there been a single member of his crew that had not double crossed him...apart from poor Ayala?! And now...well, Tuvok and Kathryn had only seen fit to call this Council meeting and _finally_ tell them all - at least what he had to assume was now - the whole truth once Samantha had raised the alarm in sickbay and they had all rushed over towards the shuttle bay when they heard her engines ignite. Of course, their attention had been immediately diverted from Burke's attempted escape by Chell's discovery of Mike Ayala's body. What was left of it, after the extreme scorching from the impulse engines igniting almost on top of him. It was Kes who confirmed that he had died at least half an hour beforehand.

He and Carlson had wrapped Mike's remains and taken them to the temporary mortuary facility. Needing the Doctor to confirm the cause of death he had then gone to the temporary sickbay, only to find that there was no trace of the Doctor's program to activate. It was only then that Kathryn had approached him and told him there was some information that had come to light during Tuvok's mind meld with the Equinox First Officer that _**she**_ had **unilaterally** decided to keep from the rest of the Council members...

Now here he was, with what remained of the Council just over an hour later. Trying to get his head around the fact that yet another Starfleet ship had been sent to apprehend him and that Seska was not only working for the Cardassians but in collaboration with the Federation too - in the guise of Maxwell Burke! His fury at Tuvok and Kathryn aside, he had to focus on the bigger picture. Rescuing B'Elanna and getting their EMH back. After all, however good Kes and Celes were as field medics, they were hardly a substitute for the only fully qualified doctor on their entire planet! As for B'Elanna, his gut told him that she was genuine. She had felt ostracised at the Academy and then been used as a sexual plaything by one of her instructors. No wonder she had become disillusioned enough to disown the lot of them and lend her talents to a just cause. She **was...no is**...he hastily corrected himself, half Klingon and her sense of honour and fair play were written into her DNA. If she was with Burke now, it was not of her own volition.

So, apparently the plan was that if Burke escaped from sickbay it was to be assumed that he would head straight for the shuttle. Thus Kathryn, in her wisdom, had programmed an emergency transfer sequence to send the Doctor on ahead. As soon as his program uploaded to the shuttles database, a copy of her command codes would be integrated into his matrix. Thus whenever any of the shuttles ancillary systems were activated by Burke, such as the replicators or sonic shower, he would reactivate and render Burke unconscious by flooding the shuttle with anaesthetic gas. Then, he would override the navigation system and bring the shuttle home. Only it had not been as simple as that. Burke had not found an empty shuttle to steal but one occupied by B'Elanna and Mike. Poor Mike was accounted for but he'd decided to take B'Elanna with him. Which could only mean he had a plan : to rendezvous with someone, somewhere. It did seem likely that Tuvok's hypothesis was right. Burke was heading for that moon where he'd collected the dilithium to rendezvous with Seska and Maj Cullah. Only there was nothing they could do from here. No ship, no shuttles, no transporters. No anything!

Trying to contain his frustration he drawled sarcastically at Tuvok " _ **SO**_...what exactly are we supposed to do now. Pray for divine intervention? or perhaps summon a Q ?"

Actually...if they could summon a member of the Q...His thoughts were interrupted by Kathryn.

"We hope that B'Elanna is well and can assist the Doctor with getting the shuttle home. The biggest risk was a total power failure before he reaches New Earth. With B'Elanna aboard, the chances of getting the Doctor and shuttle home have just increased by several orders if magnitude."

Could she be any more blind! Apparently he would have to spell it out "You are presuming that 1. B'Elanna is conscious or even still alive. 2. that Burke will use one of the auxiliary systems in order to activate the Doctor at all. 3. that his matrix is still fully functional after your meddling with it. Seska will not catch up with them first...need I go on?"

He now had the entire Council's undivided attention. Shame it was a few days too late!

"The fact of the matter is that we are absolutely powerless to pursue Burke. We are trapped on this planet's surface and can only hope in vain that we ever see our shuttle and friends again. In the meantime we have to devise a plan to defend ourselves from the almost certain inevitability that a fleet of Kazon Nistrim ships will descend on our location any day now. Fan- bloody -tastic."

Chakotay had had enough. Standing with such force he smashed his chair to pieces on the hard floor : he stormed out.

Kathryn drew a deep breath and addressed the others. "Let him go. He's upset : we all are. I'll speak to him myself once he's had a chance to cool off. Much as we all want to pay our respects to Mike Ayala, that will have to wait. We need to prepare for when the Kazon arrive. Hopefully accompanied by our shuttle but in either event, this is what we must do."

She then went on to describe the modifications needed to the shield grid in order to turn it into a weapon that could counter an attack from orbit rather than just deflect an energy weapon. She had hoped to have B'Elanna to work with but Joe Carey and Harry Kim would have to suffice. The key pieces of information that were vital to her plan's success were the phase discrepancies between the Kazon phasers and the rotational magnetic flux of their shield emitters. Both would be obtainable by the Doctor should the shuttle be intercepted by Seska as expected. As long as the Kazon were unaware of his presence on board, her plan should work. It was now up to B'Elanna to piece together the puzzle and put on the performance of her life.

Wrapping the meeting up, Kathryn and Joe went to brief Harry Kim and assemble what remained of their engineering team. It would be all hands on deck for however much time they had left.

Kes took Samantha and Celes to set up the Mess Hall in preparation for the many casualties they could expect if Kathryn and Tuvok's plan failed. The others all headed off to sound the general alarm and gather the colonists working dispersed across the agricultural land back into the centre of town.

All except Tom Paris. He was struggling to function at all. This was his fault! He _knew_ Burke was a bastard and couldn't be trusted. So why had he not forced the council to mount proper security around the sickbay? Why had he left B'Elanna to work all night alone on that shuttle? Now Mike was dead and Chakotay...Oh God! Chakotay...what would he do next? They had to find a way to help B'Elanna and of all the people left on this rock, if anyone would know what to do : it would be her surrogate brother Chakotay.

Racing off in the direction of the riverbank Tom went to find Chakotay in the one spot he went to hide from the world. He may have the others fooled but not Thomas Eugene Paris.

—-

Seska's face loomed large in the shuttle viewscreen. "So B'Elanna, you expect me to believe that lover boy Max gave you that black eye before you knocked him out. Then you decided to switch sides and allie yourself with us. Do you think I was born yesterday?"

Knowing that the whole plan depended on Seska taking the shuttle aboard rather than just teleporting the unconscious body of Max then blowing them to kingdom come she used her most beguiling voice. When in Rome...and all that " _Please_ Seska. **Think about it.** Why would I want to stay on that _Federation_ colony with a bunch of Starfleet has-beens dictating to me all day when I have the opportunity to join forces with you? Maxxie here was just a convenient means to an end. Of course I persuaded him to take me along for the _ride_ \- do I need to spell it out. He was putty in my hands. Always was...Once he had divulged the rendezvous location I simply gassed him. If you scan my shuttle your sensors will detect a residue of Alfusin gas. Knocks Humans out instantly but Klingons are immune, as you well remember. I used that trick a time or two aboard the _Val Jean_ to get us both out of trouble, didn't I. Why would I double cross Max if I was planning to fight you? Surely you can see the sense of us joining forces. I offer you this shuttle and the upgrades I have personally designed and installed. Max wouldn't have the first clue about them. But with me to teach your engineers how to make the most of all this advanced Starfleet technology..."

She let the carrot hang in the air. The prey bit.

"Very well." Seska turned and indicated to the Kazon behind her. "Tractor that shuttle into the port docking bay and get a security team down there to meet it. Meanwhile you and I are going to have a long overdue tete-a-tete."

B'Elanna felt the pull of the Kazon transporter beam before the shuttle cockpit blinked out of existence.

Ten minutes later the Kazon boarding party dragged the still unconscious body of Maxwell Burke to their brig. Maj Cullah would want to interrogate him once he woke up. Tezir didn't fancy his chances once the Maj discovered that he had been outwitted by a female. Probably feed him alive to his pet razor fang. Either that or let the youngest warriors pursue him for the kill, though he wouldn't prove much of a challenge from the looks of him. Who cared, as long as Seska dealt with that other scheming female, so they could get back and capture that colony of Federations and all their advanced technology as soon as possible.

—

Once the Kazon were satisfied that the shuttle was now empty they posted a couple of guards at the shuttle bay entrance and the rest left. The Doctor waited another five minutes before reactivating himself. First things first. He quickly locked onto the bio-signature of B'Elanna Torres so that he could beam her out as soon as the Kazon ship was in range of New Earth. They only had sufficient power left in the impulse drive to travel half a light year at most so the Kazon would have to enter the New Earth star system before they could make their run for it. Timing was everything.

In the meantime he had to find those frequencies for the Captain and transmit the data on a carrier wave through the plasma exhaust manifolds of the Kazon nacelles. It had to be readable by the remaining limited technology they had at the colony HQ but non detectable by the Kazon Bridge crew. He just hoped these command tactical modules that Kathryn had hastily added to his database were up to the job...

—

B'Elanna found herself in what she assumed was a Kazon interrogation chamber. It fitted all the cliches. Darkened room with one dim light source being shone in her face. A metal chair that she was apparently shackled to. A desk in front of her with Seska sitting opposite plus some burly shadows in the background. Kazon crew presumably there to intimidate the hapless victim. It was such a cliche that she would have laughed if the lives of the entire Hope Town colony were not riding on her shoulders. As it was she knew the Doctor was right : she had to give an Oscar worthy performance. She waited for Seska to begin.

"So where's Voyager? You don't seriously believe I bought into Max's absurd lie that your ship is dead and buried under the surface if that primitive planet do you?"

B'Elanna couldn't believe her luck. Seska already thought Burke had double crossed her, intending to keep Voyager and all her technology for himself. All she had to do was play along and feed the psychotic Cardassian P'tak exactly what she wanted to hear. Smiling slowly but keeping her eyes deadly cold she began. "Of course not. I told Maxxie that you'd never fall for such a blatantly stupid ploy. Voyager is fully functional and at an undisclosed location. At least to me. Janeway set up that whole colony sham using holo-emitters. It looks really authentic from orbit. She even added a few real buildings and left a skeleton crew to lure you in. The idea is obviously that you will sit in orbit, trying to break down the dummy defences only to find literally nothing once you blast your way through the holo-emitters. Meanwhile, Voyager will suddenly jump out of warp, right on top of you and blast you to smithereens unless you surrender and hand back all the Federaton technology you have already stolen."

"And you are now divulging all this to me because..."

She could see Seska's mind whirling. Trying to decide whether she would abandon all her principles, sacrificing all those she had lived and worked with for the last two and a half years : just to save her own scrawny neck. Exactly as the Cardassian P'tak would without a second thought.

"Isn't it obvious Seska? Voyager had already lost the moment that bitch Janeway destroyed the Array and our only route back. This is the Delta Quadrant. There is no Starfleet, no Federation, no Prime Directive... Hell, there's no law except that we create for ourselves. The only way to survive here is to join forces with the existing power players : right here. The most powerful of those is the Kazon Nistrim. So the only person worth forming an allegiance with is Maj Cullah. You saw that all along Seska. I only wish I had had the sense to jump ship with you back then. So do a lot of our former Maquis friends. We can take Voyager because they will obey my commands. I am not here by accident, I came along with Max to make a pact with you. Join forces with me and Voyager is the Maj's to impress all the other sect leaders with."

Had it worked? Would Seska bite? They sat, facing each other down for what seemed like minutes but in reality was probably around thirty seconds. That's all it took to get Seska to superimpose her own values on the young Klingon woman sitting opposite her.

"Congratulations for finally seeing the light, B'Elanna. Come, join Maj Cullah and me in our private chambers. You need refreshments and clean clothing, then we have much to discuss."

With that the burly shadows came into the light and removed her shackles. Rubbing her wrists and emphasising her limping gait she followed Seska into the bowels of hell.

—

The Doctor felt the change in vibration through the shuttles floor plating which meant the Kazon raider was dropping out of warp as it entered the New Earth system. They would be in orbit of Hope Town colony in about fifteen minutes. Time to send the sensor information and hope that Kathryn and her team were at their posts to receive it. They would have minutes at most to implement the modifications and get that shield weapon on line. He still had the lock on B'Elanna but worryingly she was still in close proximity to Maj Cullah in what appeared to be his bedchamber. Even Seska was back at her post on the Kazon Bridge. He checked their exact location one more time, still four minutes too far out for the shuttles energy reserves. They would have to maintain full impulse from the second they blasted out of the shuttle bay doors to the moment they passed through Hope Town's shield grid if they stood a chance of making it home in one piece.

—

Meanwhile back at Hope Town colony...

"That's them alright." Hogan called from the sensor net monitoring console. "A Kazon power signature just beyond the fourth planet out. They'll be in orbit in around three minutes."

Joe Carey swore under his breath, that was about five minutes too soon. He looked up at Kathryn "How much longer?"

She wiped the sweat from her sore and bloodshot eyes. "Five minutes at least. Once I had deciphered the Doctor's message I realised that the shield grid would have to oscillate the theta band wave at 3.5 TerraHertz per second. That meant uncoupling the power sources from the residential generators as well as those used here for the shield grid. There are still eight cables to align and then I need to recalibrate."

Suddenly Chakotay appeared "I'll see to the cables Kathryn. Johnny, show me where they are." Relieved she nodded briefly at him and returned to the monitor. They still needed to buy themselves another five minutes...

Tom had seen enough. Time to put his plan into action. He just hoped that it would fool Seska for those precious five minutes giving B'Elanna and the Doctor a chance to escape before that raider was in range of Kathryn's soon to be completed nasty surprise.

—

How much longer? B'Elanna was rapidly running out of stalling options. After their conspiratorial dinner she had been subjected to witnessing Cullah and Seska 'getting friendly' with one another before Seska had taken her leave and told B'Elanna to keep the Maj 'entertained' for the rest of the journey. It soon became apparent that his ardour was not fully assuaged. So she had been plying him with drink after drink, in the vain hope that he would fall asleep before...but no, he was still pawing at her. Putting on what she hoped was a breathless, seductive voice, she purred "Maj, let me change into that red silk negligee your servant woman brought in during dinner. I'm sorry about my earlier behaviour, being a Klingon woman I needed to warm up first. All this Kazon ale and seeing what I was missing when you and Seska...well, let's just say I can assure you I will be worth the wait. Just a few moments more anticipation..."

He leered at her and reluctantly allowed her to go change behind the screen. Taking as long as she could without him deciding to come change her attire for her, she gritted her teeth. The Doctor had better get her out of here right now or he would be holo-dust the next time she saw him. Being able to stall no longer she slowly sashayed out from behind the screen wearing nothing but the very clingy, very revealing red slip. Improvising like mad, she started to perform a 'mating dance' for the Maj.

—

For once the Doctor was speechless ! B'Elanna materialised virtually on top of him, entirely naked except for a very sheer bright red silk negligee that barely covered her assets top or bottom. It wasn't until she yelled at him to get to the phaser array and start firing that he came to his senses. She was already at the helm and the shuttle was heading full throttle towards the closed bay doors!

"Raising shields and firing" he called out. Blasting a hole through the Kazon hull with less than a second to spare. As the shuttle came about and headed straight for New Earth he heard B'Elanna exclaim. "In the name of Kahless, how is Voyager out there?!"

Sure enough Voyager was rapidly advancing on the Kazon raider from behind New Earth's inner moon. There was no time to take this in. "B'Elanna, head for the shield grid. Give it everything we've got!"

Coming to her senses she focussed all her attention on making it home. Sure enough just as the shuttle approached the shield perimeter the Kazon raider turned it's fire on Voyager.

—

They'd made it! His ploy had worked! With the help of Mortimer Harren and Doug Bronowski he had managed to make a life sized holographic decoy of Voyager. Anyone running a full sensor sweep would pick up that it was a holographic projection in seconds, but he was banking on the element of surprise and Seska being more than willing to believe her Starfleet treasure trove of technology was still there for the taking. Kathryn had said she needed another five minutes and he was going to do his best to give it to her.

In the background he heard Neelix shout out that the shuttle was safely through and they could power up the defence grid now. Kes, Celes and Samatha made their way out to the shuttle and reported that the Doctor and B'Elanna were unharmed.

At that moment Chakotay ran in to report that the last of the power cables was linked up and Kathryn nodded. "Stand back everyone, I'm not sure the couplings will hold." She powered up the deflector to maximum and held her breath. It flickered a little but it held. Now they just needed to lure Seska into firing at the shield grid itself.

With split second timing Tom turned the holographic Voyager and headed her straight for the colony. As soon as the Kazon raider was within firing range he swooped holo-Voyager into orbit and switched off the holo-emitters.

—

One minute she and Cullah were firing at Voyager, the next she vanished! Cullah roared at his weapons officer, thinking he had vaporised their prize, but she instantly knew. It was another Starfleet trick, one she had seen Chakotay pull off successfully once before!

Shouting above the general chaos rapidly spreading across the Kazon Bridge she ordered the weapons officer to keep firing. "They've tricked us you fool. The real Voyager must still be concealed. Fire at that shield grid down there. We are going to take Janeway's lackeys hostage and force her to reveal herself. Either that or watch her crewmen go up in smoke. Fire!"

Cullah hit her across the face before nodding to the weapons officer to do as she _suggested_. That's the last time he would follow the plans of a woman! Seska was about to grovel for his forgiveness when she saw it, their salvo of torpedoes and phaser fire rebounding off the shield and returning on the exact same trajectory. To obliterate them. She opened her mouth to shout for the helm to take evasive action but the volley hit before she could utter a sound. And that was the last she ever knew.

—

Three hours later. B'Elanna's quarters...

She stretched her legs out in front of her as she settled more comfortably on his lap. It was still hard to believe but _Pool Shark_ had saved the day. Everyone's lives on the colony, but most importantly he had done it for her. Not that she considered her life more important than the others - far from it - but Tom **had**. His plan to create the holographic decoy had been inspired. Everyone had praised him but as soon as it was possible they had gotten away. She had escaped to her sanctuary and he had followed her. Needing to know she was alright. She had seen the concern when he had noticed her 'attire' . Not wanting him to know just how close a call it had been, she pretended that Cullah had had a hareem on board and all she had done was sit in a room with the other 'comfort girls' being fed and watered. It was close enough to the truth and if it would let Tom sleep with an easy conscience tonight, then it was worth it.

As if reading her mind he spoke. "B'Elanna, may I stay here with you tonight?" . He felt her start to tense in his lap "No, that's not what I meant. I...I just want to hold you...to know you are really here...safe...with me."

She felt the familiar sting of unshed tears behind her eyes. "Okay, we can snuggle up on the sofa. I'll get the duvet."

"No 'Lanna. Let me."

Two minutes later she was sound asleep in his arms. They had lost Mike but Seska and the Nistrim were history now too, along with that puppet of his father's - Maxwell Burke. She was safe now and as long as he drew breath he promised himself that he would never allow another man to harm a single hair on her head. Kissing the top of her head gently and tucking the duvet around them both he soon joined her in the land of nod.

TO BE CONTINUED...

27


	7. Chapter 7

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 7. Fitzpatrick

As Kathryn starts to 'build bridges' with her former Maquis crew, an unlikely friendship begins...

New Earth, Southern lowlands. Day 101 new calendar ...

He'd been out here now for five weeks solid and it suited him just fine. No one gave a damn about him and he felt just the same. The only true buddy he'd had all along was Dalby and look what had happened to him! Even Carlson had bottled it after that. Fallen into line, along with all the others. They'd all been duped : not just Chakotay - though why he had a thing for closet Cardie chicks he had no idea. First Seska and now Janeway. Dalby was right, it was just so _**obvious**_ : -

Same tactic of wrapping The Boss around her little finger (by fucking him senseless no doubt).

Same tactic of deploying spies amongst your workmates. Seska with Jonas and Janeway with that Vulcan scumbag, Tuvok.

Hadn't they both plotted to form alliances with the Kazon too ? Until the Trabe scuppered that little scheme...

Now for the latest, some Starfleet Intelligence guy had turned up with a cock and bull story about barely escaping with his life from the evil Vidians and guess what - he was screwing Torres all along! So every damn female that Chakotay has ever taken a fancy too was really working for the Fed-Cardie alliance to wipe us colonists from existence. Collaborators in genocide : one and all !

He tried to block it out, the others _gossiping._ But he still caught the drift. The irony was not lost on him. Lately Carey had taken to assigning him the worst of the donkey work : alone. Whilst the others were digging channels to lay the fresh water pipes and electrical cabling, guess who got to dig the septic tanks and replace the filters for the sewage system. Yup, you got it in one!

 **She,** doubtless, thought up the 'punishment' for him and the others all backed her up - feeling sorry for her. Poor closet Cardie being assaulted by Dalby. Of course, Paris must had told the rest of that phoney self-appointed Council that he'd been in on the whole plan and they'd taken his word for it. Actually, he had known nothing about Dalby's little fetish. It turned his stomach! He'd rather be celibate for the rest of his days than lay a single finger on that Cardie bitch. Though he had to hand it to her. Disguising herself as a human Starfleet Captain was one up on Seska's ploy of being a poor Bajoran victim of the occupation.

Cardie women had no idea what it was to suffer! As if one could ever get away long term with such a strategy. But to play _Captain_ , make all the decisions to suit yourself and to hell with everyone else...yup, Janeway's cover story was just perfect for a Cardie military spy. And she was still doing it. Here. Now.

All he knew is that he had to find a way to expose her... and soon.

—-

Kathryn Janeway reviewed the latest engineering reports. She may not be officially 'in command' any more but she was still one of the Council of nine. After Mike Ayala's untimely demise at the hands of Maxwell Burke, it had been decided that the Doctor would replace him. Although he wasn't former Maquis, as CMO his interests were solely in maintaining the health and wellbeing of his patients : whomever they happened to be. He'd obviously been programmed to be apolitical and his ethical subroutines would ensure that remained the case. Thus he could be considered to be another 'neutral' councillor and there had been no objections when the announcement had been made.

However, she was acutely aware that this had been yet another blow for the Maquis contingent. Mike Ayala had been well liked and respected by them all, as indeed he had come to be regarded as a close friend by many of the original Fleeters too. Then, of course, there was the fact that it was now common knowledge that Maxwell Burke, a Starfleet commissioned First Officer no less, had been intimately involved with B'Elanna from her Academy days.

Fortunately, she and Tuvok had managed to keep a lid on the rest of the story - the Equinox's covert mission to the Badlands that is - but she was aware of tension in the air and B'Elanna being kept at arms length by some of her former closest buddies. These days she spent nearly all her free time with Tom, Harry and Celes. Come to think of it, she'd not seen B'Elanna and Chakotay say more than a dozen words to each other for the last month at least.

She herself had started on her secret project to spend more time getting to know the former Maquis contingent of her crew. She had accepted responsibility for the events surrounding Ken Dalby's death when she had given his eulogy and over the last few weeks had made a point of sitting with Culhane, Chell, Murphy, Larson, Mackenzie, Hogan...etc when Neelix served up in the Mess Hall at the end of another physically gruelling day. Just chatting casually and passing the time of day. She wanted to become 'Kathryn' to them rather than the Starfleet 'Captain' imposed by circumstance.

Looking down the list she noticed that the only one she had not seen at all was Fitzpatrick. Scanning the list of personnel assigned to each of the engineering projects it soon became apparent why! Fitzpatrick had been assigned to work alone on the sewage systems _continually_ since the incident with Dalby all those months ago. He was supervised - at a distance - by ex-Starfleet security, all previously under Tuvok's direct command aboard Voyager. His food and drink was usually delivered by either Tuvok himself, or Vorik, and he slept in a makeshift shelter in the southern lowlands, about six miles from Hope Township itself. Did he even have a bunk here in town? ...

She thought back to the painful memories of _that_ night. It had been Tom and Tuvok who had found her but Chakotay who had had to carry her out of the wreckage...the three of them _knew_ and at least one, if not all, had been protecting her. Damn! It was the last thing she wanted. Whatever was going through Fitzpatrick's mind he must be assuming that she was deliberately avoiding him. Perhaps afraid of him or feeling guilty ...

There and then her mind was made up. If their community was ever to fully heal and become one people with a common purpose : they had to learn to trust one another. Ostracising and vilifying Fitzpatrick, or Carlson or anyone, was the very worst possible course of action. Tomorrow **she** would be working on that sewage system with him. And she intended to do so privately. She did not want security - or worse Chakotay and Tom - 'protecting' her. Sending a message to B'Elanna saying she would be working in her room on schematics all day tomorrow - so not to expect her to put in an appearance at the power plant - she hastily prepared two lunchboxes and a couple of flasks of coffee before heading to bed.

As she drifted off to sleep she felt optimistic. The physical labour would do her good and she was looking forward to getting to know Fitzpatrick. After all, Chakotay and B'Elanna had been enemies too, once upon a time, but now she couldn't think of any two people she cared for more.

—

0530 hours Southern lowlands septic tank excavation site...

The sun had just risen above the horizon and the rays of light streamed through the slats of his makeshift hut, waking him. At least, that's what happened most every day when it didn't rain. On those days he woke, usually soaked through, to find the pit he had been digging had collapsed in on itself and he'd had to start all over again. But today was a better start. The sky was clear and the ground was dry for once...then he heard it. A scraping sound coming from the furthest pit. The deep one that was almost ready for the inflow pipes to be installed. So, THAT is what had awoken him. Looking at his chronometer he did a double take - not even 0600 hours and someone was working already? Who had pissed the Council off now? Probably Carlson or O'Donnell, they were the only two of his former crew mates who would even look him in the eye these days. No doubt Carey or those Vulcan spies had reported back and now they were assigned to shovelling the shit too !

Hauling on his pants, shirt and a pair of boots that had seen better days - he staggered out and wandered over. "Hey Carlson, is that you?"

Kathryn didn't answer him. She'd heard, but thought it better for him to encounter her busy 'getting stuck in'. It was heavy going. The soil had a lot of shale and sand composites and was therefore very unstable. If you were not careful a large chunk of the pit wall could descend on top of you at any time and today they had to start digging the side channels to connect up with the existing outflow pipes, scaffolding as they went. She felt angry with Joe and B'Elanna. This was a minimum two person job, for health and safety reasons alone. They may not like Fitzpatrick but to be quite so... _blase_...

Sure enough, soon there was a shadow across the pit floor which told her Fitzpatrick was standing at the top of the ladder, watching her. Without looking up she called to him "Mr. Fitzpatrick, could you bring down another armful of the wooden planking? I'm just about ready to start scaffolding the entrance to the first side tunnel. Thanks."

Fitzpatrick hesitated for a moment, rooted to the spot. Janeway...here?! Helping _him_? This had to be some kind of trick. Perhaps she had planned with the Vulcans to do him in, make it look like an accident... Until he figured it out, best to play along. For all he knew she was wired and the Fleeters were watching and listening to the whole show. Trying to sound as nonchalant as possible he replied "Sure. How many do you want?"

She glanced up wiping her brow. "As many as you can carry." and gave him a wry smile. "We've certainly got our work cut out for us today!"

Fitzpatrick grabbed seven of the larger planks (might as well show her just how strong I am) and swung himself onto the ladder. Jumping three steps at a time he swiftly made his way down. He dropped the pile by her feet and, determined not to make things easy or take orders from her, he grabbed his shovel. "I've yet to finish connecting up the overflow pit so I'll be over there for the rest of the day."

He pointed to the smaller pit that had obviously been put on the back burner. So, he's going to try to avoid me, pretend I'm not here. She wasn't really surprised from the little she knew of him from general gossip around town. It seems he had pretty much behaved the same way whilst in the Maquis too. Only really befriending Ken Dalby...so now he had no one.

Nodding she hauled the first of the planks into the narrow entrance way she had excavated. "Makes sense. If you can get the connecting tunnel between the pits in place by nightfall I think I'll have got far enough with this that we can attempt to link up to the temporary drain tomorrow." She glanced up at the sun which was rapidly heating the air and drying the exposed soil surfaces even further. "We'd best hurry, before this silt starts to crumble with the heat. Help yourself to food and water from the backpack over there." She pointed in the direction of the base if the ladder where she'd dug a small indentation into the pit wall to create an overhang. It would hopefully provide just enough shade to keep their provisions cool. Turning she resumed the task at hand.

He hesitated for a moment then swung the rucksack over his shoulder and grabbing his tools, ascended the ladder and was gone.

—

Five hours later...

She was at least eight meters in, maybe more. Time to start tunnelling slightly upwards now she must be approaching the underside of the current shallow pit. First, she needed to go get a couple more planks to reinforce the walls of the tiny junction she had created. And she needed a break. Besides, Fitzpatrick must be pretty much finished with the connecting access between the two pits, they were only about four metres apart after all, so she'd do her best to persuade him to lend her a hand after lunch.

Hauling herself out of the entrance into the larger pit she dusted herself down and looked for the rucksack. Gone. So, he'd taken it to the other pit with him. She just hoped that he'd left some lunch for her.

Fitzpatrick awoke with a jolt when the ground vibrated under him. Reacting on instinct he surged at the intruder and it was not until he was grappling with him on the ground that he realised the intruder was actually a _her_. Janeway : shit! He jumped back, sweating and gasping for breath. She had a nasty gash across her chin and left arm where he had rolled her into the planking at the entrance to the connecting tunnel and she had crawled in there the moment he had let her go. Presumably to protect herself whilst she considered her next move. If 'Fleet was watching this he'd be dead in minutes for sure! But it _had been unintentional_.

He'd finished his work a couple of hours back then tucked into the lunch that she'd packed. It hadn't escaped his notice that she'd packed enough for two. Maybe one lot was poisoned or drugged in some way? Then again, what was the point of doing that out here? No doubt, Dalby would have worked it out long ago but he was hot and tired so, what the hell. He'd eat half of each and if one lot was poisoned he should be able to withstand the effects. After he'd had his fill he decided to check on Janeway. Crawling through to the larger pit he could hear her deep within the side tunnel she was constructing to connect with the existing sewage system. Glancing around he'd been impressed by how much one woman could achieve alone. Given the size of her...then again it did prove one thing. No human female could have gotten half as far alone. Cardies were physically much stronger : so that proved it. She was no more human than Seska had been!

So he'd headed back to his domain and propped up against the sunny wall, decided to get some shut eye. That was when the nightmares had begun. He was back on Trelik III, his home colony, just after that bloody stitch up of an appeasement treaty was signed by the Federation handing their home and everything they owned lock stock and barrel to the Cardassian Empire. The council of elders, of which he had recently been made a member, had decided to stand their ground. No one was looking forward to having to share resources with the inevitable Cardassian settlers and they had expected to lose a lot of their surrounding land but no one had foreseen... _that. No civilised society would ever behave that way_. But they had all been wrong, catastrophically so. The peace treaty meant nothing to them as the Cardie government must have known that the Federation wouldn't have the stomach to fight. They'd been right, the Federation Council had turned a blind eye and ordered Starfleet not to intervene. Oh, they'd offer transport to another Federation world for those that wanted to run with their tails between their legs but no resources for those that chose to defend their homes. No weapons and not even medicines and food.

Clarissa had wanted to go. She'd been afraid for herself and the children. His two little girls...Alice had only been eight and Elise five when the Gul had arrived with his advance party. As soon as they had beamed down he had realised his mistake. These weren't Cardassian civilian settlers they were soldiers intent on only one thing. Wiping the Federation settlers from existence. They had gone from house to house, killing the men and old women and hauling off any of the younger ones they fancied to their barracks. Dalby had lost his wife that way too but at least he didn't have kids. By the time their Maquis cell had broken into the compound little Ellie was already dead and one of those sickos was still...he vividly recalled the moment he had lost his humanity. Grabbing the bastard off little Alice his whole focus had been on making the scum suffer. It had taken moments to overpower him but it had taken the bastard hours to die. He'd made sure of that.

It wasn't until much later when sheer exhaustion had overcome him, that he regained awareness of his surroundings. Whilst he had been torturing that sicko, Dalby had been trying to save the life of his little Alice. But it was too late. She was lying dead in Dalby's lap and the last thing she had seen was her daddy disembowelling that child rapist. He'd never forgive himself for that. And now he was condemned to relive those hours whenever he let his guard down and actually slept. That was the nightmare that Janeway had woken him from. She may be a closet Cardie but they had already cost him enough, he didn't want her on his conscience too.

"Hey, you alright in there? I didn't mean to harm you, you startled me. That's all." No answer and she was now out of view. She must have dragged herself further into the tunnel to escape him. He'd just have to go in there after her and drag her out.

Kathryn had been winded before she had time to register. One minutes she was jumping off the bottom of the ladder and the next she was pinned to the ground with a snarling madman on top of her. She'd tried to knee him in the groin to wind him for long enough to roll them over to make her escape, but he was too strong for her. His elbow had smashed the side of her face into the wooden entrance support beam and several splinters had embedded themselves above her eye. Moving her left arm to try and shield her head he'd yanked it back and she had felt something crack and an excruciating pain before he had suddenly sprung back, releasing her. Before he had a chance to resume his attack she had hauled herself as far up the passageway as she could with her good arm. Now he was calling to her to come out?! No way! She immediately regretted her decision to conceal her plans from the others and not bring a communicator with her. The first chance of help would come when Tuvok or Vorik brought his dinner this evening. But that was at least six hours away. She'd just have to try and reason with him to go get help. Summoning up what she hoped was her calm command voice she spoke steadily to him. "It's alright Fitzpatrick. I know it was an accident, you didn't mean me any harm. It's only superficial but my arm is hurt so it might take me a while to crawl out of here. Can you go get some more water and someone to help us finish work this afternoon?"

She heard him grunt something but couldn't make out the reply. Then suddenly the light was blocked out and she realised he was attempting to crawl through the entrance. There was no way she could defend herself in this cramped space. There was nothing for it but to attempt to haul herself the rest of the way through the passage and out into the larger cesspit. Perhaps then she could pull the ladder down and jam the entranceway. He wouldn't able to climb down the pit walls so although she would be trapped she should be safe from him until help arrived. Bracing her legs against the wooden wall supports she started to shuffle backwards.

What the hell was the silly woman doing? He was trying to get to her to get her out of there and she was backing away. Hadn't he said sorry already. Grunting from the exertion of dragging the rucksack behind him he surged forward and then jolted to a jarring stop. The bag had caught on one of the support beams. Losing his patience he yanked hard and felt it give way along with half the ceiling. He heard a scream from further up the passageway but could no longer see her through the dust and debris. He was also impaled through his right thigh. Stretching his arm gingerly back he realised that even if he could free his leg there was no going back the way they had come in. There was nothing for it but to try and clear the way ahead. She couldn't be more than a meter in front of him. He needed her to start digging backwards to clear the debris between them. After that, with a concerted effort perhaps the two of them could find a way through. Calling out "Hey Janeway, we need to dig forward. The roof's completely down behind me and my right thigh is impaled by one of the vertical support beams. I can't move forward unless you help me. Can you dig back towards me and let some air in from your end of the tunnel?" He waited. Nothing. Was she unconscious or had she already gotten out the other end and gone for help? He hadn't heard anything since the initial collapse and she simultaneous scream so she was probably still in here with him...

Kathryn came around and immediately started choking. The air was thick with dust and sand particles and the ceiling had collapsed onto her lower half. She was immersed from the waist down. There was still light ahead which told her the other end of the passageway was at least partially open but there was no way she could crawl forward to reach it. She became aware of a man's muffled voice a meter of two behind her. Fitzpatrick. The events leading up to their current predicament came rushing back into her mind. He must be trapped in the tunnel with her...which meant there was no one to go summon help. They had to work together to clear the tunnel and reach the pit before Tuvok came. By then it would be getting dark and it was likely he would simply leave the tray outside Fitzpatrick's shack and return to town without realising anything was wrong. She doubted either of them would survive until morning if they stayed here.

She steadied her breathing and called out as loudly as she could "Fitzpatrick, can you hear me?"

At last, she was responding! "Yeah I hear you. What's your situation?"

"I'm buried from the waist down and I think my left elbow is dislocated. I can move my right arm and that's about it. You?"

He looked around and tried his limbs. Both arms were okay but his left leg was jammed against the side of the passage and his right leg was bleeding heavily where the roof strut had gone straight through. He reported as much to her and waited for it to sink in. Neither of them was going anywhere in a hurry.

Thinking fast she realised that their only hope lay in her rucksack. As well as food and drink she had brought a tricorder and some basic first aid supplies. It was not much but at least there would be water to replace some of the blood volume he had already lost and perhaps she could talk him through making a tourniquet. "Fitzpatrick, can you reach the rucksack?" She just had to hope that he had thought to grab it before chasing after her.

He stretched out his left foot until his toe impacted a lumpy object. That must be it. Could he hook his foot around it and inch it upwards towards his midriff ? Glancing back he realised that even if he could then he would still need to work an opening through the debris on top off him to reach it with his arms. Shouting back to her he waited for her reply before starting to gingerly scoop handfuls of muck away to his left.

While he was attempting to get to their meagre supplies she would do her best to create a small opening between them. To let some air through to him at least. Knowing she had to keep awake with her head wound she decided to keep talking. "We both need to keep awake to survive this. I have a possible concussion and you are losing blood through your thigh. We need to keep talking to each other. You understand?"

The last thing he wanted to do was make small talk with the Cardie Starfleet agent but then again, if he was gonna die anyway at least he could let her know that he and Dalby had sussed her little ruse. Leave her wondering how many of the others had worked it out too. Then he heard her _literally asking for it_. She wanted to know why he had sprung her like that when she'd interrupted his nap. Nap indeed ! If only she knew. Hell, she probably did, but no doubt the Cardie Intel was mostly about Chakotay. He and Dalby were just canon fodder for the resistance and of no consequence to the Cardies at all, truth be told. So he decided to come clean, every gory detail of his first encounter with those scum through to the joys of being forcibly conscripted into Starfleet by a Cardassian undercover agent no less!

"Alright. You asked for it. The unabridged life and times of Fitzpatrick, Maquis terrorist and **damned proud of it**."

As soon as he started talking she had stopped work, engrossed in his story. She'd known that the Cardassians had broken interplanetary law on multiple occasions. That they overstepped the mark, but... _children_...it sickened her. She also felt deeply ashamed. Of the Federation and Starfleet for being complicit, but mostly of herself. For not taking the time to find out just what had led over forty of her crew to join a supposed terrorist organisation. Most had been peace loving civilians, many never having handled a weapon or raised a hand in anger to another being, before that damned Treaty was ratified. Others had been former Starfleet officers, Chakotay having held the rank of Lieutenant Commander. She had heard of other cells with former Starfleet Captains amongst their ranks. Why had she been so blind? As she listened to him it slowly dawned. Not only did he think she was complicit but that _**Kathryn Janeway was a Cardassian herself !**_

"So Cardie, are you still listening to me? I don't agree with what Dalby did to you but I get it. At least you're not a little defenceless kiddie. Chakotay may be blind to you, but I'm not. The only reason I'm going to help you get out of this alive is that I want you to pay. I want you to have to look the others in the eye once they know who you are really are. Death now would be too easy."

So, he really did hate her. Or at least he hated who he _thought_ she was. Another Cardassian in disguise, just like Seska. Ironically she could see how he had come to that conclusion : paranoid nightmare fantasy that it actually was. The arrival of Maxwell Burke and his connection to B'Elanna had tipped him over the edge. Thank goodness the full story was not public knowledge! If they ever got out of here in one piece she would get the Doctor to perform a series of scans on her - in public - to lay to rest any doubts the other Maquis might be harbouring. In the meantime she had to get through to Fitzpatrick.

Resuming her careful digging with her one good hand she started to talk to him.

"I can't begin to imagine how hard those memories have been to live with. I'm only sorry that I didn't take the time on Voyager to get to know you...and Dalby and the others. That it took Dalby's death for me to start to turn things around. I swear to you that I'm as human as you, which at the moment is to our disadvantage. I wish I had the physical strength to hold what's left of this roof up and drag us both out! Three years ago, when I took that mission to capture Chakotay's cell, I truly believed I was doing the right thing. Upholding universal law and all that. Now...well now things are a lot less black and white. Would I do the same again, after three years of enduring the Delta Quadrant? I very much doubt it. You're right, I've made more than my fair share of mistakes out here. Picked the wrong side. As with Trabe. I'm far from perfect but you credit me with far more insider knowledge, guile and cunning than I actually possess. I'm no Cardassian agent nor any friend of Seska's. If I were, surely I would have defected to the Kazon too and assisted her with stealing even more Federation technology than she'd already gotten her hands on. All we have out here on New Earth is each other. If we pull together as a community then maybe, with time, some of our personal demons will begin to fade. We can only hope to learn from our pasts and try our best to shape the future as best we ..."

She doubled over with a fit of coughing as she removed the last brick and finally created a small aperture. She could vaguely make out the outline of his body which was slumped over and the dim light glistened off the pool of blood under his torso. He wasn't moving and he didn't respond to her having broken through. She could see that he had managed to haul the rucksack up to his chest and some of the contents had fallen beside him. The water bottle was still half full and just out of her reach but he'd not managed to construct the tourniquet. Without it he would die before there was any chance of help arriving. She had to risk it. Moving her lower body may well bring the rest of the roof down on top of her along with the four metres of soil above where she lay, bringing her life to a swift end : but if there was even a small chance that she _could_ get to him and possibly save his life ...then she had to try.

—-

Fifty minutes later...

She had done it. Somewhere deep inside she had drawn the strength from her mounting desperation. Though it had been a very close call. Twisting at the waist, she had dragged her unresponsive legs around behind her and using her one good arm levered her upper body through the opening. Broken scaffolding was cutting into her ribs and she could hardly breath with the pain but she could now reach him. Stretching her right arm as far as she could, she checked for a pulse in his neck. He was still alive! She managed to get the lid off the water bottle and take a quick sip before splashing just a little on his face. "Come on Fitz...wake up!"

Clarissa was calling him...trying to get him to wake up...must be time to go to work, get the girls ready for school... He opened his eyes to a nightmare reality. Every breath hurt yet he could feel nothing from the waist down and it was so cold and wet... "Clarissa? Where are we?"

Kathryn thought for a moment. She needed to keep him conscious and to do that he needed to talk to her - and to cooperate. She felt a brief pang of guilt but suppressed it, playing along with his delusion. "There's been a storm. Some of the roof has collapsed. I need you to help me get a bandage on your leg. Do you understand?"

He tried to look around in the direction of her voice but it was too dark and he couldn't lift his head. "The...the girls...are they safe?"

Suppressing a sudden urge to cry she answered him as best she could "Don't worry, they're not here. It's just the two of us. You have a piece of the roofing embedded in your right thigh and it's bleeding heavily. I need to tourniquet it. There's a rucksack on your chest containing a roll of gauze. Can you reach inside and hand it to me?"

Slowly he moved his left hand and tried to reach in, but he only succeeded in knocking the bag onto the floor. As the blood started to soak through it she dragged her upper body over his and managed to grab the gauze. He groaned with the weight of her on top of his cracked ribs and neither could breath in more than shallow gasps. She knew she had to hurry and there was no way she could tie a tourniquet with one hand. Forcing as much air into her lungs as she could she asked him to hold one end with his left hand. He gripped it weakly and she started to slide her right arm under his upper thigh dragging the bandage through the tiny gap. He grimaced and reflexively tried to shake her off. Thinking quickly she started to talk to him "Fitz, keep still. It's only me, not much longer, I just need to tie the ends together. Hold still just a moment longer."

Leaning as far as she could she grabbed the other end in her teeth and pulled as hard as she could. He seemed to rally at that and looped the other end over, allowing her to pull the knot tight.

He suddenly laughed "We always did make a good team, old girl. Didn't we? I promise, once we get out of this mess, I'll take you and the girls to Dorvan until this is all over. The Cardies will never make it that far and we'll soon see them off. All will be fine in the long run. Don't you worry."

"Here, have some water." She managed to slide down and wedge herself between Fitzpatrick and the wall. It was even harder for her to breath but at least she had taken her weight off his chest. She'd not managed to reach the last of the food, but then again, they would only choke if they tried to eat at this angle. There were a few millilitres of water left in the bottom which she drizzled slowly into the corner of his mouth. She heard him trying to swallow, then it went quiet before he whispered "Thanks...Kathryn."

He said no more after that, having slipped into unconsciousness and she couldn't rouse him. The light was fading. meaning it must be getting near dusk. It also felt colder and they were both soaked through : from a mixture of sweat, water and rapidly coagulating blood. Shivering she huddled as close to him as she could, trying to share as much body heat as possible. Try as she might it was impossible to stay awake and she felt herself herself drifting away with the last of the daylight.

—

She awoke to a sharp pain and more choking dust. There were voices and hands grabbing at and around her. Blinking she became aware of Kes crouched next to her. "Kathryn can you understand me?" She nodded. "Fitzpatrick, have you gotten him out?"

Kes glanced behind her and spoke to whomever was there. "Not yet. We can't get him out without removing that stake through his thigh and if we do he'll bleed to death before we can get him back to town. Unless..."

Kathryn tried to concentrate "unless what, Kes?"

"We can do a person to person transfusion. Link him up with someone who can act as a temporary blood donor. His group is B rhesus positive and we don't have a matching donor in the rescue party. We need someone whose group is O rhesus negative and there's no one here but ..."

Kathryn finished for me "But me. Do it, and quickly." Samantha's face came into view "but Captain, you've lost so much blood already, it's too risky."

"It's my risk to take and I'm taking it. I won't lose another member of my crew when it's in my power to save him." She saw Samantha turn away and talk to whoever was with her. Suddenly she was confronted by Chakotay leaning over her. "Kathryn, he'll most likely not survive anyway. It's too late for him, but I'm not going to stand by and lose you too. Fitzpatrick would never put himself at risk for you, quite the opposite. Let him go and allow me to get you out of here."

Mustering all her strength she looked him directly in the eye and spoke clearly and slowly.

"You are wrong Chakotay, he dragged himself in here to get me out. If it wasn't for Fitzpatrick I would already be dead. Now let me help him while I still can!"

Conceding that he wasn't going to win this argument, he stepped back to allow Kes and Samantha to set up whatever they had to do. As soon as they had finished, he and Tom carefully laid Kathryn on the double width stretcher whilst Tuvok and Vorik positioned Fitzpatrick next to her with the pump passing Kathryn's life blood from her vein to his, sat between them. It was a short walk back to the shuttle then a ten minute flight back to the larger sickbay now permanently installed adjacent to the main Mess Hall. Fitzpatrick was slowly regaining his colour and had been conscious for the last couple of minutes of the trip. Kathryn had never taken her eyes off him but she was rapidly turning blue. The moment Fitzpatrick had set eyes on the pump and then her, he had understood. She had saved his life and was in danger if losing her own. He had been wrong. Not only was she fully human but she was more so than he would ever be!

Gripping her hand tightly he tugged until she focussed on his face. "Stay with me Kathryn. We're both going to survive this buddy. I was real wrong about you and you have my word that from now on this colony is going to be a proper family. And every family needs it's matriarch right?" He did his best to grin at her.

Chakotay was speechless when she smiled back at him, squeezed his hand and whispered "Damn right, buddy."

—

Twelve weeks later...

They were all gathered at the site of the new hydroelectric dam. Everything had changed since that fateful day. They'd both suffered a whole week of the Doctor's undivided attention and unsolicited 'advice'. When he was off-line or during the night shift, they had at long last been left to rest. It was in those quiet hours that they had really talked to one another and opened up in the way you can only really do with a stranger. Someone who has that necessary emotional distance from you. Someone who won't judge. That was the true irony. He **had** pre-judged her and been as wrong as it was possible to be! Having heard his harrowing tale in that collapsed tunnel : she told him hers. One she could never bring herself to share with Chakotay - of the time Ensign Janeway and Captain Paris were 'guests' of the Cardies too.

From that day on they were as thick as thieves. Once they were discharged from medical, Kathryn had ensured that she and Fitzpatrick and his only other buddy Carlson were assigned to B'Elanna's top team who were designing and constructing the dam. Fitzpatrick had turned out to be an excellent engineer with an instinct for problem solving at the coal face. His talents would have lain, undiscovered, had it not been for her willingness to reach out. For that, he would be forever grateful.

B'Elanna stood to address the crowd who had gathered and it was almost everyone not on duty elsewhere. "Thank you all for coming. Today marks a major milestone. Our first entirely self-sustaining hydro-electric dam. It will take over powering all the residential buildings and any surplus power will be stored in the capacitors for powering the new generation of replicators that my team is now working on. As with this dam, our friend Fitzpatrick or plain "Rick" to his close buddies, was one of the main driving forces. In honour of his contribution I hand over to Rick to name this new dam."

Kathryn patted him encouragingly on the shoulder and gave him a gentle shove. Standing on that platform looking out at the crowd of smiling faces he felt a moment of pain. If only he had Clarissa, Alice and Ellie here with him now. Hope Town had evolved into what Trelik III had been before the Cardies came. He couldn't resurrect any of them but he could ensure that their names would never be forgotten. Starting with the little girl he had so grievously wronged in her final hours...

"Thank you B'Elanna. Thank you all, for giving me a second chance to make things right. In honour of all those whose lives were cut short by avarice, greed and depravity let the memories of who they were guide us into the future. I name this technological wonder The Alice Fitzpatrick Dam."

And with that he pulled the curtains back to reveal the plaque as Kathryn smashed Chakotay's last bottle of Antarian Cider. For once, he was more than happy to play second fiddle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

21


	8. Chapter 8

Beth6787

August 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 8. Fishing

It's one year since Kathryn & Chakotay were first stranded on New Earth and he has plans to mark the occasion...

Riverbank hideaway, three miles from Hope Town...

It would be exactly one New (and old ) Earth calendar year since they had emerged from the stasis pods, next Sunday - and he wanted to mark it by completing his last promise to her before...before Tuvok had made that fateful call and everything had changed. Not that he begrudged the others living here with them. Far from it. During the eight months since Voyager had crash landed they had built a real home. With the help of friends they had made during their previous lives they had resolved the Vidian threat, eliminated Seska and the Nistrim and Kathryn - in her infinite wisdom and compassion - had healed the wounds between the Fleeters and former Maquis. Everything was starting to come together except... _except them_.

There was so much left unsaid. He had pieced together the full story of Maxwell Burke from snippets he had gleaned from B'Elanna, Marla and even Tuvok, the latter in a very roundabout manner : though the stoic old Vulcan never let anything slip 'by accident'. He understood her motives, bearing in mind the general situation at that time : but it still hurt that she had felt the need to let the matter go without ever confiding in him. It was also very apparent to him that she had shared something profound with Fitz that he was not privy to either. If anything, old cynical, Fleet hating Fitzpatrick was even more protective of Kathryn than himself : if such a thing was possible.

At the very least, he hoped that Sunday's surprise would allow them sufficient time away from the others to rekindle their old, easy friendship. Though, if he was truly honest with himself, he hoped for more : the playful banter ; the briefest of 'inappropriate' touches ; those meaningful glances ; a long overdue response to his "Angry Warrior" tale...

Slow down, Old Boy, he mentally reprimanded himself. One step at a time. As long as Kathryn has fun and relaxes on her rare day off, that's all that truly matters.

He stood back to survey his handiwork. He'd decided to be much more ambitious than was his original plan for the boat. So he had spent every spare waking moment for the last six weeks building them a fully fledged yacht. There was a proper 'below decks' duly kitted out with a small kitchen area, washroom, seating and sleeping facilities two. She was twin sailed and very much based on the craft Kathryn had recreated in her Lake George holo-program.

Although she had never taken him there - preferring to run the program in solitude - he was aware if it from encountering Harry and B'Elanna running that particular program when they were repairing the holo-emitters in Holodeck 2 after one of the Vidian attacks. He had been immediately impressed with the whole setting and, hoping it was a general use program, enquired about it. He had felt a mixture of disappointment and ...yes, _anticipation_...when B'Elanna had informed him it was for the Captain's personal use only. He'd never let on that he was aware of it, but hoped she would take his plagiarism in the spirit he intended.

Picking up the teak coloured yacht varnish he had created using B'Elanna's newly minted replicators, he set back to work protecting the underside of the hull. Tomorrow he would take her for her first test voyage through the rapids of the early springtime river.

—

Meanwhile back at Hope Town...

"What if she doesn't agree to come?" Neelix asked B'Elanna. She looked over at Tom who replied "I'm sure she will. She used to go sailing a lot during her Academy days, I remember my older sisters joined her sometimes."

"Yes, but we promised Chakotay that we wouldn't ruin the surprise and all we 'officially' have is that silly inflatable dingy of yours. I can't see her wanting to squeeze in there with you to go ' _fishing'."_

B'Elanna emphasised that last word as she knew Tom had been busy **fishing** away at Chakotay for the last fortnight. Ever since he had followed him down the riverbank and seen his - as far as Chakotay knew - secret workshop. Of course, Tom had made sure The Big Guy had not realised he was there, but hadn't been able to resist filling her and Neelix in on his discovery as soon as he got back. Tom had been less than subtle with his hint dropping too and Chakotay had smelt a rat. Worried that Tom was about to ruin everything with his big mouth, Chakotay had come to her and admitted his plan to surprise Kathryn this coming weekend and she had promised to reign Tom in.

Though in the end, they had allowed Tom to create the diversion in the form of an invitation of his own to their former Captain. He was to tell her to meet him at a pre-planned spot along the river bank around 0700 on Sunday (so nice and private) where Tom would set up the fishing lines. To make the idea more enticing, he was to say he had discovered a form of New Earth trout which he planned to cook for breakfast once they'd caught enough. Once the fire was going and the fish ready to cook he would call Neelix and Kes to join them. This last B'Elanna had insisted on, so Kathryn didn't assume Tom was trying to chat her up!

Of course, the idea was that when Kathryn arrived there, she would see Chakotay sailing into view and the two if them could then do whatever Chakotay had planned. She very much doubted it would be sitting around waiting for the fish to bite!

So now, all that was needed was for Tom to make the invitation, and soon - before Kathryn had organised plans of her own! Just then, B'Elanna spotted her, accompanied by Harry , Fitz and Joe entering the Mess Hall for their lunch break. That was her cue to get back to Engineering and Kes was due back at sickbay to relieve Celes for second lunch. "Go hustle, _Pool Shark"._ B'Elanna virtually threw him out of his chair. Very subtle!

Kathryn tried to pretend she hadn't noticed but Harry winced and remarked to the group "Uh oh! Looks as though those two are fighting again. I'd been hoping that Tom could get it to work with B'Elanna, but I guess she's too much even for him to handle."

Joe laughed "Rather Tom than me. Did you know she calls him Pool Shark when she forgets herself. And she's sweet on him. I hate to think what she calls me when my back's turned."

"If you ask me Paris is always aiming out of his league. He needs a girl who'll be easily impressed by his infantile behaviour." This from Fitzpatrick who had never warmed to the young helmsman.

Kathryn thought the misogynistic male banter of her colleagues more purile and infantile than anything she'd heard from Tom, but kept her counsel. After all, it was a sign of how far they had all come recently that she was included in this informal male chest thumping at all.

It was just at that moment Tom chose to 'chat her up'. "Hi Kathryn, I hear you have Sunday off for once this weekend?"

"That's right. I'm looking forward to a nice peaceful day to please myself."

Gee ! Not a great opening line Paris, Tom mentally kicked himself. "How do you fancy a freshly cooked breakfast to start?"

"Excuse me!" Kathryn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Tom Paris suggesting she spend Saturday night _with him_ and then he would make her breakfast?! In front of Joe, Fitz and Harry no less and in the middle of the Mess Hall!

You **idiot** Paris he scolded himself. Chakotay's going to kill me for this. "That came out all wrong. What I meant to say is that I've done quite a bit of fishing lately" he could feel his face beginning to flush, "...and...um, I've discovered these really great New Earth trout and I thought maybe you'd like to join me along the river early on Sunday morning. There's this great secluded spot..."

He got no further before Fitz had him by the collar. "Show some respect Paris. She's way out of your league."

" _ **Thank you gentlemen but I can speak for myself !"**_ Fitz hastily put him down and the others hurried off to join the lunch queue leaving a very flustered Tom to try and dig himself out of the hole he'd created.

Kathryn felt sorry for him. Obviously he'd had a fight with B'Elanna and no doubt it was a date he had planned to spend with her. She decided to let him down gently. Smiling she patted him on the back. "It sounds lovely Tom. Don't worry, it's only Tuesday, I'm sure you'll have thought of a way to get back into B'Elanna's good books before Sunday. There's no need to resort to fishing around for a substitute just yet, especially your old captain." At that she laughed conspiratorially, trying to diffuse the situation.

Realising that he was about to blow the whole plan he tried again. "That's not what I was doing. I really meant to invite you all along. As a research scientist I think you'll be fascinated by some of the interesting fish I've caught recently and it's such a lovely spot early in the morning.."

She felt her heart sink. Fitz had been right, Tom seemed to have developed a crush on _her -_ how embarrassing! Obviously she was going to have to knock it on the head : right away.

Gripping him firmly by the shoulders she spoke quietly but with authority "Tom. I'm flattered, truly. **But** and it's a very big but, I have never for an instant thought of you in that way and I never will. You are like a kid brother to me. Now, if I were you, I'd be thinking of ways to clear the air with B'Elanna in time for your fishing trip on Sunday. Excuse me."

At that Kathryn hurried to catch up with the others who had saved her place in the lunch queue. Feeling mortified, Tom hurried out heading for the shuttle bay. Thank goodness he was running systems diagnostics with Mortimer Harren all afternoon. Harren wouldn't even notice he existed and, for once, that suited him just fine!

—

Later that evening...

Neelix and Kes were both in fits of laughter, but B'Elanna was too mad at Tom to join in.

"You stupid P'tak ! Now how are we going to get Kathryn there for The Big Guy?"

Kes tried to suppress her laughter and think straight. "Perhaps you could ask Kathryn's opinion on a second supply for the hydroelectric dam? You know how she loves to work, to be at the centre of every major project. Well, perhaps you could suggest she comes and checks out _the site_ early Sunday morning?"

B'Elanna mulled it over and was just about to take Kes up on her idea when Neelix butted in, "I actually think Tom should come clean to Chakotay about his little fiasco at lunchtime and let him decide what to do. Personally I think he should just ask her outright to spend the day with him. After all, they had four months here alone to get to know each other before the rest if us gatecrashed. I'm sure she would say yes."

B'Elanna was not so sure. Lately they seemed to have been...not exactly avoiding each other more...interacting just enough to work together professionally : but nothing more. She couldn't remember the last time Kathryn and Chakotay had attended the same social event that Tom had organised. Actually, she could : it had been Neelix and Kes's engagement party but as Kathryn was due to officiate at the wedding, it was sort of work related for her anyway. Sunday would be purely social _and just the two of them._

"No Neelix, I think Kes is right. Kathryn hasn't really seen much of Chakotay recently. To be honest, Harry tells me she sees quite a lot of Fitzpatrick socially these days. If Chakotay was to ask her outright and she turned him down..." B'Elanna left the implication unspoken. They all knew how Chakotay still felt about his former captain. Looking at Kes she said "I'll leave it until Saturday evening then ask her as a last minute thing. Make it difficult to say no. I can always suggest we go early morning to have the rest of the day free."

Even Kes was now looking uncomfortable but no one could think of a better plan - except honesty. And that could spectacularly backfire!

Neelix looked at Kes and then pointedly at his chronometer. "Well it's getting late, we'll leave you two to it. Goodnight."

Tom and B'Elanna wished them goodnight then as soon as they were out of earshot he spoke. "I'm really sorry B'El , I know I stuffed up but believe me, I'm sure I was more embarrassed than her. And I'm positive Harry and the others heard what she said to me. I'll never live it down. Kid brother, that's how she said she thought of me."

It worked, taking the mickey out of himself brought out her protective side. "Well, you **are** a kid next to her. She's what, fifteen ? twenty? years older than you? Never mind, I'm sure she's had to deal with kiddie crushes on her before." She ruffled his hair. "Lucky for you I'm only six months your senior, that's more than enough of a challenge for you, Tommy boy."

"Oh really? Perhaps I should show you just how _grown up_ I really am." He pulled himself up to his full height and gave her a very suggestive look.

Smirking back she matched his pose "Hmmm...perhaps you **should**."

Well you win some and you lose some he thought as he went in for the kill. At least the day looks to be ending on a high. Thereafter all thoughts of Kathryn and Chakotay were wiped from his mind.

—

Saturday evening, 2130 hours. Hope Town power plant...

All the others had finished work over an hour ago and headed off to make the most of what was left of their evening. Kathryn, as usual had volunteered for a double shift so was still there with her. Now was the only opportunity she would have. In the end it had been decided to let Chakotay think it was all set for tomorrow and Kathryn had said yes. Luckily Harry, Fitz and Joe were not in on the secret, so Tom had just had to suck up the teasing about his 'pathetic' attempt to get a date with Kathryn Janeway! Tom had suffered enough and she was blowed if she was going to screw thing up for Chakotay too.

"Kathryn, could I ask you a massive favour? I know it's your day off tomorrow but I'd really like your opinion on something before I suggest it to full council. I've found a second possible surge site where the river current is consistently vigorous and was hoping you could help me analyse it early tomorrow morning? It shouldn't take long. If we leave here about 0630 we could be there by 0700. It should only take a few minutes to assess, then you would have the rest of the day free."

Kathryn considered. She actually had a date later this evening, her first since the colony had been established. Heck! The first since she had left Mark back on old Earth. True it was only dinner with a friend, but if things went well...then she may not want to spring out of bed before sun up on her one morning off! "I'd be happy to B'Elanna, only not tomorrow. Let's do it Monday. We can still be back in time for the start if our shift at 0900 from what you say."

B'Elanna thought, furiously. "It's just that I set the survey equipment up at lunchtime and I don't want to leave it out there for two whole nights."

Kathryn was starting to feel impatient. "Well then, take Joe tomorrow. His day off is not until Tuesday and I'm sure he's more than competent to help you. Sorry, B'Elanna, I have to go. I've got somewhere I need to be in half an hour and I want to shower and change first. See you Monday." and with that she was off.

B'Elanna was stunned. This was bad! If she was meeting someone at 2200 hours on a Saturday night and she needed to spruce up first...it could only mean one thing. Kathryn had a date _**only not with Chakotay!**_

Worse, she didn't want to be disturbed early the following morning which meant it was possible...

Hurrying to close up she headed over to see Tom. They needed to put their heads together with Neelix and Kes fast ! Before Chakotay's heart was completely broken!

—-

2300 hours `Neelix & Kes quarters...

Kes was stunned. She knew that Kathryn had been keeping her 'professional distance' from everyone, as she had done of Voyager...so what had changed, and with whom? At this very moment she must be having dinner either in her house or his, whoever he was, and then...

She looked at Neelix with tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Neelix thought it highly likely it was either Fitzpatrick or Joe Carey she was seeing. His money was on Fitzpatrick. Although they all knew that they would never see their Alpha Quadrant families again, Joe was still married but Fitzpatrick's family had been lost to him way back. Before he had even joined Chakotay's Maquis crew. He also knew that Chakotay's relationship with Fitzpatrick had been very strained ever since the night of Dalby's death. No doubt he tolerated the man's friendship with Kathryn because he saw her need to play the Good Samaritan and help the man overcome his demons. If he thought that Fitzpatrick was making a romantic play for her...well it didn't bear thinking about!

Tom looked despondent "I don't see what we can do. We aren't even sure who she is with."

B'Elanna was adamant. "Well, they've only been together an hour at most so they are probably still eating. We have to do something - and quickly!"

"Such as?" Neelix was beginning to worry.

"Got it, I'll trip the shield grid alarm! Leave it just long enough to get everyone outside, then apologise and shut it down. At least we'll know who we are dealing with..."

Tom looked at her pointedly "and so will Chakotay!"

Damn! "Okay _Pool Shark_ you've got fifteen minutes to get Chakotay out of town. I don't care **how** you do it, just do it! Then I'll trip the alarm."

Tom felt like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Why me? ! He's never going to drop everything and follow me off into the night - just like that. He's more likely to think it's a wind up and **I'll wind up in sickbay**."

"Sickbay! That's it! Kes fill the Doc in and get him to call Chakotay away to the sickbay on the pretext of some medical emergency..."

Kes was far from sure the Doctor was yet sufficiently emotionally evolved to play along but she couldn't think of a better idea this late at night.

"Alright, B'Elanna you call Chakotay in ten minutes anyway then set the alarm off five minutes later. I'll do my best to get the Doctor to play along."

—

Chakotay awoke with a start to see his monitor flashing red and beeping loudly at him. Feeling the old familiar surge of dread he threw his pants on and hurried to the desk. "Chakotay here."

He was even more worried when he got a split screen with B'Elanna and the Doctor. It was the Doctor that spoke first "Commander, I would appreciate your presence in sickbay as soon as possible.." B'Elanna interrupted, "You'd better make it snappy Chakotay. No time for questions."

Something had happened to Kathryn! He was sure of it. Rushing out and across town he was barely half way there when the general alarm sounded. Just when things had been staring to look up the Delta Quadrant was going to throw another spanner in the works, he thought bitterly. Would he _ever_ get a chance of happiness with her?

—

They were just relaxing on the sofa with a last drink before calling it a night when the alarm sounded. Great! Her one night's R & R and now ...this...whatever _this_ actually was. Her companion had already grabbed his phaser and was half way out of the door. She should really change into something more practical first : but there was no time. Grabbing her coat to throw over her evening attire she followed him outside.

—

B'Elanna waited with baited breath for Tom to report. He was watching Kathryn's house, hoping it was from there that she and her companion would emerge. He was in luck, sure enough the man bounded out first with Kathryn only seconds behind. Unfortunately, the man spotted him. Marching straight over he addressed him "Mr. Paris, perhaps you would be so kind as to explain what is going on." TUVOK !

She couldn't leave the alarm sounding much longer "Tom...TOM !" she bellowed when he didn't immediately respond "Who is it in there with her?"

Tuvok raised an enquiring eyebrow at him but Kathryn grabbed the communicator. So now that she'd rebuffed him the lad was stalking her?! This crush was getting way out of hand. " **Miss Torres, you will report to the Mess Hall NOW!** My **companion** and I would like to discuss this incident with you face to face."

B'Elanna was beyond caring. So, she'd probably interrupted them in the nick of time and now _Kathryn_ was mad at her. Well so was she! Mad at Kathryn for cheating on Chakotay, even if they weren't officially dating. She was going to go in there and give her former captain a piece of her mind!

As B'Elanna cancelled the alarm then stormed out to challenge Kathryn, Tom hit his communicator.

"Kes, get Chakotay back here, now! It's all been a big mistake. Kathryn was having dinner with Tuvok! I'm going in there try and stop her saying things she will regret.."

Tom raced off hoping he would get there in time!

—

Meanwhile in sickbay...

Chakotay had charged in to find the place silent. No patients, no sign of anything happening at all. Just the Doctor sitting at his desk in his office and Kes analysing some samples.

Heading straight over to the office he stormed in "Doctor, what's wrong? Is it Kathryn? Do I need to mount a rescue mission?"

Before the Doctor had a chance to reply Kes's communicator cut in and Tom Paris's voice shouted through the line. Nothing made any sense, something about Kathryn and Tuvok...having dinner...so what? Had Kathryn fallen ill suddenly? Anyway, it was apparent that they were all needed in the Mess Hall. Now!

Instinctively he took command again. "Kes, grab a portable medkit and call Celes to join us. I've no idea what we'll face but the more hands on deck the better."

Chakotay rushed out with Kes only moments behind him. As soon as he was gone she made the call, but not to Celes. She just hoped that Neelix's 'morale officer' skills were still up to the job!

—

Midnight in the Mess Hall ...

Chakotay rushed through the door to find total pandemonium. No one seemed to know why the alarm had sounded and B'Elanna appeared to have been arrested by Tuvok! What in the name of the spirits was going on?! Sure enough Tom Paris appeared to be right in the middle of the debacle...

Neelix burst through the door, gasping for breath. It only took him a split second to assess the situation and deduce that Tom and Kes had not been fast enough to stop B'Elanna wrecking everything! He clapped his hands together as loudly as he could and spoke at the top of his voice. "Calm down everyone. There is no emergency, just a terrible misunderstanding. Tom, Kes and B'Elanna were trying to do a favour for a friend and everyone has gotten crossed wires. Please just go home to your beds. Kathryn and Chakotay, would the two of you please stay behind?"

The others started to mill out, complaining loudly under their breath about all the unnecessary upset. Only Neelix, Kes, Chakotay and Kathryn stayed behind. Tuvok had insisted on taking B'Elanna to the temporary detention centre until he heard back from Kathryn.

Kes felt guilty. This was all her fault. She had been the one to persuade B'Elanna to make up that silly ruse, she should have listened to Neelix in the first place. Now was the time for honesty! Before Neelix could implicate himself she piped up "I'm sorry. This mess is all my fault. Please let me explain..." then glancing at Chakotay she added, " and I'm sorry about ruining your surprise Commander.." before she recounted the whole sorry story.

When she had finished Chakotay just wanted to sink through the floor. If only Paris hadn't spotted his secret workshop all those weeks ago! Now Kathryn would think that there was something underhand about the whole operation : when all he had wanted to do was make her happy. As for B'Elanna's mortifying tirade about Kathryn cheating on him by sleeping with _**Fitzpatrick?!**_ He didn't know where to begin. Before he had a chance to speak, Kathryn hit her communicator. "Tuvok, please release B'Elanna back to her quarters **but** ensure that she does not set foot outside her door before Monday morning. Tom, Neelix and Kes will be keeping her company for the duration. Janeway out!"

"Understood."

As soon as Tuvok cut the connection she glared at the other two. Neelix hastily pushed Kes towards the door, mumbling their apologies until they were out if sight.

So now it was just the two of them...

—

Kathryn and Chakotay stared silently at each other for what felt like an age, neither particularly wanting to make the first move. Chakotay because he was afraid that Kathryn would use tonight's total fiasco as justification for blowing his plans for the coming day right out of the water. Kathryn, because she was still furious at B'Elanna for her totally unjustified rant, yet acutely aware of just how awry her relationship with Chakotay had become. That he felt the need to hide behind their friends rather than just ask for her company directly.

It was Kathryn who broke the ice "Chakotay, _what has happened to us_?"

He looked away but she could still detect the flush of pink turning his cheeks more cherrywood than his usual caramel. "I...I don't know Kathryn...so much has happened in the last year...so much changed yet again eight months ago when the others returned. ..."

She moved to stand directly in front of him. Putting her hand on his chest, "Chakotay - look at me. Please!"

Gathering what courage and equanimity he could still just about summon up, he forced himself to look her in the eye. Fully expecting her to say that whatever had sparked between them all those months ago was long since extinguished, for her. What he did not expect was what came out if her mouth next.

"Chakotay. It's obvious that Neelix, Kes, B'Elanna ...and Tom ...have gone to a great deal of trouble to try and get me to a specific place at a set time tomorrow morning. I'm also almost certain that their plans for my day included you. So - PLEASE - **just ask me**."

Thinking that he had nothing left to lose he decided to cut to the chase. "Fine. Tom was supposed to bring you to the bend in the river bank a couple of miles south of town for 7am because at that exact moment you would spot a yacht sailing along with Yours Truly at the helm. I had planned to sail away with you for the day so that we would have time to just relax in each other's company. I built her for you. To fulfil that promise I made to you the day before Tuvok's fateful call. I promised you a boat to explore the river...and I upgraded my initial design now we have the salvaged materials from Voyager and B'Elanna's new generation of replicators to work with. I was hoping you would help me think up a name for her tomorrow?"

Kathryn was stunned. He had remembered after all these months and made good on his promise. No, better than that he had designed her a yacht!

"A yacht?! I'm...speechless...tha...thank you." she blurted out.

Not wanting her to have any more 'surprises' for a while he admitted, "I actually recreated the design I saw in a program Harry and B'Elanna were running when doing repairs to Voyager's holo-decks about eighteen months ago now. It was your Lake George sailing scenario. I hope you don't mind the blatant mimicry."

Kathryn just stared at him and started to cry. Oh no! What had he done! He was just about to blurt out another bumbling apology when her face broke into one of those 'light the entire star system up' smiles that he had seen on too few occasions before.

"You made a real life copy of the Golden Bird...for me? Oh Chakotay..." with that she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling face down to meet hers.

When she eventually let them come up for air, his knees felt as if they were about to give way beneath him. She looked at his expression and tried not to laugh. Putting him out of his obvious confusion she explained. "The Golden Bird. It was a gift from my father when I graduated from the Academy and received my first commission as an Ensign. Whenever I was home on leave, the first thing I did was transport out to the lake house and take her out for a few days. Golden Bird was my salvation after I lost my father and Justin and then, her virtual doppleganger when we became stranded out here ...and I lost Mark too. The only time I have been without her is this past year, here on New Earth. I should have known you would be my salvation and give her back to me."

He was beyond words. Had he known the significance Golden Bird would have been his first project for her. Not the head boards or even the bath tub. Smiling back at her he replied "So now she has her name, what do you say to the two of us christening her in the morning as originally planned?"

With a twinkle in her eye she laughed and in that deep, husky and utterly sexy voice of hers she countered "Oh no Chakotay ! You know what they say...there's no time like the present. If we head off now we should be aboard in time to watch the sunrise. Come on, let's hit the road." and with that she sprinted off in the direction of the river path, still in whatever evening attire she had worn for dinner with Tuvok.

As he sprinted after her he was so glad that he had thought to replicate that bottle of Dom Perignon. They would celebrate their new dawn in style.

TO BE CONTINUED...

21


	9. Chapter 9

Beth6787

September 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 9. - Graduation Day

Kes, Samantha Wildman & Tal Celes find their new medical qualifications tested to the limit when a severe plasma storm hits Hope Town...

New Earth, Southern Lowlands, river glade - NE calendar month 15...

The late summer heat was already building and it was only 0500 hours. Joe was just grateful that the ceremony was scheduled for 0900 and not a minute later. At least he had been able to persuade B'Elanna and the team to set up this morning rather than yesterday evening. This time of year the temperature never dropped below around 28 degrees and that was only briefly, during the early hours.

At least they had a reasonable sized team to hand. As well as himself and B'Elanna directing operations : they had Neelix, Chell, Lindsay, Harry, Chakotay (for the heavy lifting) and a surprise last minute volunteer - Billy Telfer.

As Billy was neither particularly strong or an engineering whizz, they had assigned him to decorating duty. Actually he was a little bugged about Billy : full stop. These days more often than not, Billy would take Naomi for Samantha, even if Neelix was available. He seemed to be doing everything he could to get in her good books and followed her around like a puppy. Alright, Billy was officially single whereas Samantha and he were still technically married - even though our respective spouses live over seventy thousand light years away and, no doubt, think us long since dead - but he's years younger and _frankly_ far too immature and plain...nervy...make that nerdy...for her. Joe had had his eye on Samantha for some time now but was respectful enough to give her the time and space she needed to come to terms with the loss of her husband and little girl's father...the same could not be said for Billy! Actually he was amazed that Billy was here. He had expected him to rush over to Samantha's house offering to help get Naomi looking her best for her mother's big day. Perhaps Sam was finally getting tired of Billy...

"Hey Carey! Watch what you're doing! What's the matter with you this morning?!"

He was abruptly pulled back to the present by Chakotay's raised voice and realised that the scaffolding pole he was supposed to be securing, had only been prevented from breaking B'Elanna's back by Chakotay's swift reflexes. He must have been daydreaming as he had completely misplaced the supporting bracket.

"Sorry! I don't know what came over me. I'll check all the others right now." Joe felt himself cringing inwardly as he saw Billy watching him. He just hoped this would not get back to Sam and the others. That he, Joe, had nearly cancelled their graduation ceremony by creating a medical emergency for them to deal with instead - oh the irony!

"No you won't, _**I'll**_ check." B'Elanna had already jumped well clear of harm's way and was muttering Klingon expletives as she stomped around checking _every single bracket junction_ that he had so far assembled.

As Joe watched her he was beginning to regret not simply enduring the heat yesterday evening instead.

—

Three hours later...

Lindsay Ballard surveyed the scene with satisfaction. After their early morning teething problems, everyone had knuckled down to work and the end result was spectacular. Although the floral decorating would normally be left in Kes's exceptionally capable hands, as one of the three graduates being honoured today she was naturally busy elsewhere, so she and Billy had stepped up to the mark. And a great job they had made of it too. Actually she had been very surprised : both by Billy's artistic flair and his lack of complaining about his hay fever or skin allergies to the floral creations. Apparently his desire to impress the three lovely ladies graduating today had overridden his usual hyperchondria. She knew that Joe thought this was all for Samantha's benefit - but she was sure that Billy was only using his friendship with Samantha as an excuse to spend time around Celes. After all, the two women often worked the same shifts in the Medical Centre, so bringing little Naomi to meet her mother after work was the perfect cover for Billy to pass the time of day with Celes too. Billy _being Billy_ was far too shy to just tell Celes he liked her and ask her out, so he had spent the last six months potty training and entertaining a toddler, whilst he attempted to puck up the courage to tell her how he felt. Poor Billy, the way things were going it would be Naomi's graduation before things progressed unless she and Kes gave him that 'push' they had been talking about...

Neelix grinned at Chell and slapped him on the back. "You've done the ladies proud. This feast looks fabulous. Kes has been pushing me to ask you if you would cater for our wedding next spring. I have to admit I was reluctant, wanting to prepare everything myself : but she's right. As usual. You've done a splendid job and are more than capable. Of course, I would have added a little more Leola root..."

Chell knew how well that would have been received! "Quite! But you know how precious our stocks are now that we have discovered that we can't grow it here on this planet. It wouldn't do for us to use it all up before your big day now would it?" with a wink at Harry and Lindsay who were standing near enough to hear the end of the conversation, he bustled off to get the champagne on ice.

Chakotay sank down into the nearest chair and gestured for B'Elanna to join him. "So 'Lanna, is everything now set up to your satisfaction?"

She could tell from the look in his eyes that it wasn't really a question, more a 'if there's anything else _at all_ that you want checking you're on your own here on in'.

Putting her hands up in mock surrender she grinned. "Okay, okay! Get going Old Man. You're gonna need the full hour we've got left to get yourself looking presentable enough to escort our former captain over here." Glancing up at the others standing about she raised her voice "that goes for you lot too. Go on, capische!"

With one final look around to satisfy herself that all was in order, B'Elanna raced back and jumped in the shuttle just before Chakotay lifted off.

—

Meanwhile at the Wildman house...

Kes and Celes had both arrived together just before seven. With the half an hour it would take them all to to get to the ceremony site (at a very brisk walk) that meant they had just over an hour to get all four of them ready. Naomi had had her bath the evening before, but being not yet three years old, she had been bumbling about all morning getting hot and mucky so she would have to start from scratch with her.

"Here Samantha, let me take her whilst you have a shower then get changed. I'll have her looking spick and span before you've even started on your hair and make up."

She glanced up gratefully at Celes who seemed to have a natural rapport with children. Watching Naomi happily jump into Celes's arms and head for the bathroom she smiled to herself. Perhaps she would have to invite Celes around one day when Billy was helping her. He meant well but he could do with a few tips from her friend on how best to tackle Naomi. Come to think of it, the two young people would make a lovely couple and Celes would be doing her a massive favour. Billy was sweet but she had had quite enough of his mooning around after her like a love sick puppy! She'd been hoping that dealing with Naomi's toddler tantrums would be enough to bring his little fantasy crush right back down to earth : but perhaps he needed another focus for his affections...

Turning to Kes she was about to ask her opinion on whether to wear the lemon or mint coloured dress when she saw the glint in her eye. "What's so funny?"

Kes mulled it over for a minute before deciding to put her friend out of her misery once and for all. "Sam, about Billy..."

—

Listening to the laughter emanating from the sitting room Celes smiled to herself. It had been the right thing to do to offer to help with the little girl. Poor Samantha must hardly have a moment to herself for adult conversation or a bit of pampering. Kes was so thoughtful to have offered to give Samantha a surprise make over and she had been more than happy to assist her plan by taking Naomi off their hands for a while.

Lifting the toddler out of the bath then drying her hair and plaiting it, she couldn't help daydreaming about her own future and hoping there would be a little one just like this in the next few years. It was silly she knew, but she just couldn't help picturing the man she would share it all with ...and he looked the spitting image of one Billy Telfer!

—

0845 hours, river glade graduation site...

B'Elanna and Harry checked the link up to the Medical Centre one last time and confirmed the Doctor was standing by. There had been much debate about whether to hold the actual ceremony in town so that the Doctor could be there in person, but he had insisted that his three - soon to be former - students deserved to enjoy their special day in style. Somehow a few rows of seats hastily set up in the Mess Hall could not compete with the meadow down by the river and a marquee with the full works. Besides, Harry and B'Elanna would set up a large screen behind the stage and provide a life sized link up. He would still be master of ceremonies and the only task he need delegate would be the actual handing over of the certificates - which Kathryn Janeway had volunteered to do on his behalf.

"So Lieutenant, are you _absolutely sure_ that you have the correct parameters for my dress uniform? It wouldn't do for the Master of Ceremonies to be anything less than perfect."

B'Elanna bit back the retort on the tip of her tongue, instead replying with as much tact as she could muster "You have my word you'll look the part. Just ensure that you sound it too : remember, it's _**their**_ big day _**not yours!"**_ Before jumping down from the stage and grabbing the last of her gear.

She would not be attending the actual ceremony, being rostered on duty in town, but Joe was staying and could deal with the routine technicalities this end. All the council members bar Chakotay (who was accompanying Kathryn then heading back), Tuvok and herself would be there for the duration and of course about forty of their assorted close friends. Looking around pretty much everyone had arrived and were taking their seats, she would probably bump into Samantha, Kes, Naomi and Celes on her walk back to town.

Smiling to herself she took a moment to reflect as she headed back. Who would ever have thought that Tal Celes would excel at anything? Within the hour she would be a fully qualified paramedic and Kes and Samantha would hold the title Batchelor of Medicine. She for one was looking forward to having a choice of physicians in the future, though how their EMH would cope with the competition she dreaded to think!

—

River glade, ceremony site, 0945 hours...

Kathryn had just handed the last certificate to Celes, who was now making her brief graduation speech to the gathering. They were due to wrap up the formalities at ten o'clock then wander over to the marquee for refreshments and to mingle for the rest of the morning. Kes, Samantha and Celes had the whole day off to celebrate so the Doctor - he really would have to decide on a name soon to prevent total confusion when Samantha and Kes returned to work tomorrow - was manning the Medical Centre alone, but they had no in-patients at the moment, so it was all purely routine.

Shivering, she glanced up at the sky. The wind was getting stronger and there was a tension in the air. Almost like static electricity though the sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight...she couldn't help remembering last year, when she and Chakotay had been here all alone ...the monkey came to warn her...no, she was just being silly ! A plasma storm as intense as that must surely be a freak occurrence... ? ...

Trying to shrug off her mounting unease, Kathryn followed Celes from the platform and headed for the refreshment area which was already packed.

—

Fifteen minutes later ...

The temperature had dropped significantly but the wind had all but died away. Shivering again, Kathryn debated gathering a small team of volunteers to head back to town and grab them all jumpers and jackets. As she turned to say as much to Tom Paris, there was a blinding flash of light and thunder crack which caused her to instinctively dip her head and cover her ears. Before she had a chance to register anything more, she felt a searing pain at the base of her neck and felt herself falling forward before knowing no more...

One minute he had been gathering up used dishes and chatting to Samantha Wildman and the next he stood gaping at the scene in front of him, said pile of dishes having crashed haphazardly around his feet. The entire stage rig had been ripped from the ground and hurled by the plasma bolt into the marquee. There was a tangle of metal, wood and glass piled precariously high in front of him, less than five metres away and various citizens wandering in a daze or lying and sitting about, unable or unwilling to move. He was suddenly aware of someone shaking his shoulder and a face in front of him. "Come on Chell! Snap out of it, you need to help me assess the casualties. Here's a list of the names of everyone attending today. Tick off everyone you can find and get back to me within five minutes. I need to know if anyone is unaccounted for...under there." Samantha pointed at the pile of twisted and smashed equipment in front of them.

As Chell headed off to begin his task, Samantha looked around and spotted Kes dressing Lindsay Ballard's right arm and leg and Celes had taken it on herself to check the walking wounded and gather them together. Instinctively Samantha headed over to Joe Carey.

"Joe, do we have an operational communications link to the Medical Centre? I need to advise the Doctor of our situation and get a rescue party request to Tuvok asap."

Joe looked at what was left of the mangled stage area and smashed equipment and came to a rapid decision "By the time I've managed to assess this lot and attempt a repair I could have made it back to town and organised help. I'll head back now if you like."

Kes had overheard the tail end of the conversation as she approached them. "Thanks Joe, but no. We need to send the fittest and fastest non injured person we have and that's Harry Kim. Harry get going, as fast as you can!" she shouted across.

Harry was already heading for the path leading back to town, having come to the same conclusion. Nodding, he sprinted past and was soon out of sight. Before Kes had a chance to discuss their plan of action with Samantha and Celes, Chell returned with his list. She could see by the worried look on his face and his hesitancy that the news was not good. "Go on Chell, tell us. Who is missing?"

Chell couldn't look at Samantha or Kes so chose to give his report to Celes who had just sprinted over. "There are three people that no one has seen so far...we think they were standing right next to the drinks table directly opposite where the stage had been sited so they are probably ...under there." He pointed to the centre of the tangled wreckage where Billy, Hogan, Neelix and Joe were already busy lifting away anything that could be moved without risking further collapse.

Kes and Samantha exchanged glances and Celes nudged him. He _really_ hoped he was wrong. Perhaps she had just toddled away and had yet to be spotted... " No one has seen Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris or...Naomi..."

There were a few seconds of stunned silence as his words registered then Samantha was screaming out her daughter's name having hurtled over to try and tear the wreckage apart. Joe immediately restrained her "Sam : whoa there! You'll bring it all down on top of them and they'll be crushed. We have this. Focus. Go with Kes and Celes and see to all the injured that can walk. We need to get them heading back to town, then we can assess the others. All the uninjured men will be on search and rescue duty with me. I'll get her out, I promise you."

Samantha barely heard him. She saw in her mind's eye what she **should** be doing. Conferring with her medical colleagues. Assessing all the injured. Discharging those fit enough to make their own way back to town then gathering the more seriously wounded together and setting up a triage station. Hadn't she just been awarded a qualification that said she was now fully competent to do just that? _But it was her little girl under there!_

It was Celes who brought her around "Come on Sam. We need to have the triage area prepared for when Joe and the others bring Naomi over. Let's get the minor injuries treated and clear the decks. I'm sure Harry will be back with the rescue team within the hour and we'll need Kathryn, Naomi and Tom ready for transport by stretcher when they do."

It was Celes's calming demeanour and air of confidence that they could handle this that flicked a switch in Samantha's head. Within seconds she became Dr. Wildman and ten minutes later she and Dr. Kes had assessed all those that were mobile and given Celes a steady stream of patients to clean and bandage as best she could with the limited first aid supplies they had brought with them. The first lesson learned was that any further events would be required to have a fully operational first aid area as standard. Why they had been foolish enough to overlook it today she couldn't begin to fathom. Berating herself for her lack of responsibility, she tried to focus on tending to those that would need carrying back to town. There were four so far and it was highly likely the three missing would be in a similar state...or worse or...no. She would not go there. If she did she would cease to function at all. She just had to pray that this storm would die down soon and that Harry realised the severity of the situation and brought enough supplies back with their rescuers.

—

Meanwhile in Hope Town...

Everyone was gathered in the Mess Hall or the Medical Centre. A couple of minutes before the plasma bolt had hit the graduation party, the full force of the gathering storm had been unleashed on the township. Fortunately B'Elanna had just had time to activate the shield grid but a number of the outer dwellings had been damaged and quite a few people had suffered plasma burns. The Doctor was busy treating those at present and had conscripted Vorik, Peterson, Gerron and Chapman as temporary field medics.

Chakotay and Tuvok had gathered the others in the Mess Hall and had just completed a head count. Everyone was accounted for. Now they needed to make contact with the group out at the graduation site. Hopefully the plasma storm had missed them altogether. Chakotay knew how localised they could be from his and Kathryn's previous experiences but this was the first such storm they had encountered since Voyager's return.

Tuvok suggested that he head out to the clearing and apprise the others of the situation. After all, their two newly qualified doctors and paramedic were urgently needed to relieve the EMH's amateur field medics! Nodding, Chakotay turned to B'Elanna to start organising repair teams to secure the damaged buildings and determine whether they were still structurally sound or would have to be demolished and rebuilt from scratch. Rounding up the uninjured and grabbing Vorik and Peterson from the Medical Centre they had a big enough team to check all the outer buildings before sunset.

—

Tuvok sprinted along at a steady pace for the first ten minutes before having to to reduce his pace to a slow walk. Worryingly, the amount of debris on the path was increasing the further he got from town. For the last five minutes he had been almost continually bent over lifting branch after branch and slinging them well clear of the path ahead. It was whilst he was busy stacking one such pile securely behind a large tree trunk that he heard what sounded like someone clearing the path ahead from the opposite direction. Hoping it was the graduation party group making their way back to town he called out "Hello! This is Tuvok. We've encountered a plasma storm back in town. No one has been seriously injured but several citizens have minor plasma burns. We need Drs. Wildman and Kes to accompany me back as soon as possible."

Harry couldn't believe it! He'd just assumed the storm was a localised fluke event and that help would be immediately available the moment he made it back with his report. He'd already been struggling with ever more debris for the last few minutes and now... "Tuvok, it's me. Harry. I'm alone. I was sent to get help after a plasma bolt hit us. The stage collapsed and was hurled through the air onto the marquee. We have a lot of injured and three missing, presumed to be under the wreckage..."

Tuvok had cleared the last mound and finally they had sight of one another. "Do you know the identities of those unaccounted for?"

Harry nodded, grim-faced. "My friend Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway and...little Naomi Wildman. There are also others who were being tended to on the ground when I left so we'll need all the men and stretchers you can muster."

Tuvok hesitated briefly. Should he return with Harry and assess the situation on the ground or should he head back to Hope Town to form a rescue team with very little information to go on? It was Harry who spoke first. "I'll head on back to town and gather the rescue party together. I know that Kes, Samantha and Celes could do with your strength to help clear the debris that has collapsed on top of our missing people. I'll bring Vorik with the rescue party."

Impressed with just how much the young man had matured in recent months, Tuvok nodded as they crossed paths then broke into a run. He estimated that he would reach the accident site in less than six minutes. He just hoped that that was time enough to save them all.

—

Twenty minutes later, Hope Township ...

B'Elanna nodded to Mitchell to make his report. "We've been lucky. It's only number six that has had to be cordoned off. The support walls are fractured in several places and it looks as though the ground has lifted in one corner. There's nothing for it but to demolish, shore up the foundations and begin again. Most of the other houses have superficial damage but nothing that a re-plaster and a few replacement windows; door frames etc won't fix. There's at least one person in each clearing away broken contents and straightening out whatever can be salvaged. I've allocated a two person team to Sam Wildman's place and also Kathryn Janeway's. All the others out at the lowlands ceremony have been lucky, their homes were within the main shield area so are undamaged."

"Okay, that all sounds good. Fitzpatrick, what's the situation with the water and sewage pipes and the electrical cabling?" B'Elanna addressed the man who had rapidly become her number three, ever since he struck up a friendship with their former captain.

Fitz gave a sigh of relief. "Cables all appear intact though there is some superficial damage to both the inlet and outflow water pipes. I'm in the process of allocating personnel and supplies to address it. Here, I've highlighted on the schematic where all the breaks occur." As he spoke he handed B'Elanna the PADD and Chakotay joined her to review it.

Chakotay was impressed both by Fitz diligence and marked change of attitude. These days he was one of the first to volunteer to get stuck in wherever help was needed. Kathryn had achieved more in five months with him than he had in the four years that Fitz was a member of his Maquis cell. Smiling encouragingly at the subject of his musings, he handed the PADD back. "Great job Fitz. Liaise with B'Elanna re staff and stores but you have command of the infrastructure repair program. Please prioritise the Wildman house as I'm sure our newest Doctor will have her hands full in Medical Centre as soon as the group get back and she'll need fresh water to attend to Naomi once she gets home."

He was just about to follow B'Elanna back towards the command centre when Harry Kim literally blundered into him. "Chakotay, we need a rescue party now! The plasma storm hit the stage area and the whole thing was wrenched from the ground and landed on top of the marquee. We have several severely injured and three missing, under all the rubble. The least wounded are trying to dig them out...I...I met Tuvok coming the other way and he's gone on ahead ..."

B'Elanna had already started calling out to the men and women working on the damaged houses to gather round. Gesticulating towards Medical Centre, Chakotay broke into a run with an ever enlarging crowd following behind.

—

Medical Centre...

The Doctor could barely contain his frustration. There was no direct means of contact with the graduation ceremony site, Harry Kim was not clear as to who was injured and how badly, and his three graduates had barely one decent sized triage pack between them! What's more, he was trapped here in town and would have to advise in advance with no visual or auditory access to the critically injured patients. Admittedly, all three of his students had passed both their theory and practical examinations with flying colours - but there was no substitute for actual, real life, experience in a serious crisis situation. Which none of them had had to date. Naively - it now seemed - he had assumed he would be on hand to take charge and guide them through their first emergency situation but it would seem not. He just hoped that they would be able to maintain their professional detachment until they returned here and he could take charge.

Addressing Chakotay, who seemed to have taken the lead in the absence of Kathryn Janeway, he snapped. "Going by the _very limited information_ I have been given regarding my patients you'll need to take all eight stretchers and five neck and spinal braces. I have three portable medical tricorders which obviously must be handed straight to my clinical team as soon as you arrive at the incident site. It is **vital** that all patients who have sustained crush injuries from the collapsed debris undergo a deep tissue resonance pulse scan **before** anyone attempts to move them. B'Elanna, please arrange for a tricorder with conference call link up so I can access the scan data in real time and advise my field staff."

The Doctor surveyed his temporary staff and assigned Vorik and Peterson to return with the rescue party whilst Gerron and Chapman would remain with him to prepare the surgical bays and intensive care areas as needed once the remote data started to come through.

Within five minutes Chakotay was headed out with his team and as much medical and engineering equipment as they could carry. The Doctor watched until they were out of sight and then snapped into action.

—

Meanwhile at the accident site...

Joe was exhausted. His team had cleared away as much of the debris as they could without additional support brackets and heavy lifting equipment. He dared not allow them to disturb what remained although the only person they had access to, sufficient to maybe haul him out, was Tom Paris. Tom was at least conscious though not very coherent but he had managed to confirm that he had been talking to Kathryn just before the world collapsed around their ears. He had no idea where Naomi was. At least that was positive news. It was possible the little girl had run off, frightened by the noise and chaos as the storm struck. Possibly she would turn up any minute, uninjured...

Turning to Samantha he relayed the news then asked, "Should we move Tom clear of the debris?"

She looked to Kes for reassurance and was met with the same conflicted expression. Whispering so as not to be overheard by the men she leant towards Sam and Celes "I don't know. Without our medical tricorders it will be impossible to know for sure the extent of his injuries. If we do move him and he had a spinal column injury then..."

Celes spoke up "Then we may exacerbate any paralysis. On the other hand he may well bleed to death by the time the rescue party arrive if we leave him in situ. I think we should get him out and treat him to stabilise his condition as a priority. Once we have the injured back in Medical Centre I'm sure our Doctor will be able to reverse any injuries exacerbated by our emergency triage. The priority must be to sustain life at this point...surely?"

Celes hoped she had not gone too far. After all, the other two were fully fledged Doctors now whilst she was merely a paramedic.

Samantha thought for a moment then forced herself to be brave. "You're right Celes. We need to get Tom clear of the debris so we can assess him and tourniquet any serious bleeds."

"It's also possible that the rescue team will be able to see Kathryn once Tom is clear." This last from Kes.

Samantha had already headed for Joe and relayed their decision. Eight minutes later the men had Tom laid out on the grass and Samantha and Kes were busy stabilising his vital signs. He had lapsed into unconsciousness a couple of minutes ago and it was obvious even to Joe that he must have substantial internal injuries. As soon as Tom was clear Neelix, Hogan and Billy Telfer had continued clearing whatever they could. It was slow going as no one had a torch to see into the centre of the remaining debris field and so far, they had seen or heard nothing from Kathryn Janeway.

Suddenly a light was shone into the opening and Joe heard Chakotay's reassuring voice. "You've done a great job guys. Take a break and get those cuts and grazes seen to by Peterson and Celes. We'll take over here now."

Joe **was** exhausted and although reluctant to step away whilst there was even the remotest chance that Sam's little girl was still trapped under there : he had enough sense to realise that Chakotay, B'Elanna and the rest of the team from town had a far better chance of succeeding whilst there was still hope. He watched as Vorik handed out the medical tricorders to their two new doctors and Foster set up the site to site mobile transporters along with B'Elanna. So they were going to lock onto the bio-signatures of anyone left under the debris and attempt a short range transport to get them clear. Joe knew they did not have the capacity at present to transport their patients as far as Medical Centre. That would have to be done the hard way.

Hauling himself up he walked over to where B'Elanna was calibrating the pattern enhancers "Want a hand Torres?"

"Sure. The last one is over there." she pointed to her left "you need to set that at a band width of 0.7145 microns with a frequency of 102MHz then make sure it is aligned with Chakotay's tricorder. He should be picking up bio-signs by now if anyone was trapped under there with Tom."

"No problem. I can finish up here if you want to go sit with Paris."

Joe meant well but she preferred to keep busy. "Thanks but I'm more use here. Besides, Kes tells me he is still out cold so I can't be of any comfort to him just now. Let's focus on recovering our missing people then getting the hell out of here!" She hastily looked away before she exposed her frayed nerves any further.

Joe patted her on the arm. "Of course. Pass me the sonic resonance aligner will you?" He knew just how she felt. He only wished he was as lucky. At least they had Tom out and all three medics were attending to him right now. With the additional kit from the Doctor he was confident that Tom would make it. As for Kathryn and Naomi...

Chakotay shouted across to B'Elanna that he had a signal, though it was too fuzzy to distinguish who it was or even whether it was one signature or two. With Vorik's help they managed to boost and clear it enough to get a lock, although it was highly unstable. They would have to risk it and re-assess afterwards.

Celes stayed with Tom whilst Samantha and Kes joined the rescue teams just beyond the hastily constructed re-materialisation area created by the pattern enhancers. Once everyone and everything was in place Chakotay nodded to B'Elanna.

She watched the fluctuating bio-signature ebb and wane on her screen. If this wasn't a matter of life or death she would never attempt it. She would have a couple of seconds at best to coalesce the signature within the metre square area of the makeshift 'transporter platform'. If the power failed or the signal was lost in that time either Kathryn, Naomi or both, would become a trillion or more sub atomic particles spread across the Delta Quadrant. The timing had to be perfect. She felt as if time itself was suspended. There was not a sound around her and her colleagues stood motionless : suspended in anticipation. She held her breath as the signal faded, oscillated briefly then started to surge. Hitting the transport signal she heard an old Klingon prayer of her mother's flit through her mind. Seconds later the crumpled body of Kathryn Janeway coalesced in front of them. Vaguely she registered that there was no movement and no sound from the transport area before the spell was broken and the medical field team surged forward.

There was a cacophony of shouted orders; stretchers and neck braces being assembled; medical equipment pumping; buzzing; bleeping; whirring and then...a piercing scream.

She saw Samantha stagger back and fall to the ground with Joe holding onto her.

Moments later Neelix staggered over towards her with a glazed look in his eyes. "Neelix...tell me!"

"She...she's gone...crushed to death before..."

No! B'Elanna refused to believe it. Kathryn Janeway was invincible! She had to be! Besides, it didn't make sense...she was attached to all the machines and they were still whirring and bleeping...Kes and Celes were still attaching drips and cleaning wounds...

It wasn't until she managed to force her legs forward that she saw for herself. Beside Kathryn's stretcher was the crumpled and very blue body of little Naomi. It was Vorik's voice she heard in the distance, telling her that their former Captain had been heroic to the last. Just as the world had collapsed on top of them she had had the presence of mind to pull the little girl under her in an attempt to shield her from the falling masonry. She could not have known that her valiant attempt to save the child's life would lead to her certain death. Naomi had suffocated when Kathryn had fallen on top of her.

—

Two hours later, Hope Town Medical Centre...

The journey back to town and the immediate aftermath were a blur to her. Time had stood still for her since the moment she had first set eyes on her dead child. All she had were blurred images and vague sensations. Of being lifted, the noise of machinery, Kes and Celes talking to the _real_ Doctor whilst Chakotay held the tricorder and relayed orders... _She was a fraud_...what had she done to save Tom and Kathryn? Nothing. From the moment she had held her dead child in her arms, willing her life force to somehow transfer to her little girl, she had become useless.

Now, here she sat. In Kes and Neelix house being looked after by Joe Carey. Although Joe looked in need of medical attention himself. He was covered in cuts and bruises...she looked down at her own hands and saw the broken fingernails. How had she done that? Trying to get to Naomi? or later when... She looked at Joe's face and an image came to mind of him trying to take Naomi from her arms and herself screaming and lashing out at him...Naomi?! **Where was she?!**

Joe must have seen the sudden panic in her eyes because he gripped both her arms to steady her before she fell out of the front door.

"She's safe Sam. I took her to Medical Centre. Kes and Celes are going to clean her up for you. We'll go see her soon, before..." he stopped himself from forming the words just in time. Samantha was a doctor now. She would know what had to be done tomorrow but it was best that that image was not in the forefront of her mind. The EMH would be performing the autopsy and Tuvok had offered to assist, both Kes and Celes being far too emotionally involved to be sufficiently objective.

Besides, they would both be needed to attend to Tom and Kathryn who would be remaining in intensive care for quite some time to come. B'Elanna had told him that Tom was stable and expected to make a full recovery eventually but Kathryn Janeway had suffered extensive head trauma and had been kept in a medically induced coma whilst their clinical team battled to relieve the recurring swelling around her brain stem. It was touch and go as to whether she would suffer permanent brain damage and it was likely that it would be several weeks before she was stable enough to be brought back to consciousness. Apparently Chakotay had so far refused to leave her side and Fitzpatrick was hovering in the background too.

And with all this going on, somehow Kes and Celes had to find the time and strength to erase as much of the external damage as possible and make little Naomi look...well like she usually looked. So her mother's last sighting of her would erase that image of Kathryn's crumpled form being rolled off her.

"Joe, I want to be with her. I... _I need to be there._ I'm going to Medical Centre **now**. If you try to stop me it will be the last thing you ever do."

He understood. Without saying a word he stepped back from the doorway and followed a few steps behind as she staggered across town towards her worst nightmare become reality.

—

Meanwhile in Medical Centre...

He had accompanied them back on the shuttle, though Samantha and Celes had been oblivious to his presence : obviously, given the tragic circumstances. Actually he had been amazed that Chakotay had agreed to his accompanying them, but once he had explained what he intended to do, their former First Officer had nodded and patted him on the shoulder before jumping into the cockpit next to B'Elanna Torres.

So he, Billy Telfer, number one hypochondriac ; afraid of his own shadow etc etc - had tended to Naomi. He had cleaned her face and her arms and legs on route back and as soon as they had disembarked the Doctor had found him a side bay with a privacy screen and he had then washed her thoroughly and replicated a fresh, identical outfit and re-dressed her. The result was that little Naomi now looked as beautiful as she had the moment she had watched her mother graduate. She just looked as though she was sleeping, a sleeping beauty. Billy had thoughtfully replicated some of the meadow blossoms and placed a bouquet in her hands and scattered a few petals on her pillow.

Hearing a commotion just outside the main entrance and recognising Samantha's voice, he slipped out and made his way through the back door and out onto the footpath that lead away from town. He needed some time to himself to try and regain his equilibrium and in the meantime he could do without an audience as he finally gave way to the tears that threatened to engulf him.

—

The noise and bustle abruptly stopped as she walked through the parted screen and came face to face with her child. Time stopped for her. She was faced with an image from twelve hours ago. Her child, all dressed up in her finery for her mother's big moment. Perfect, peaceful...just sleeping...about to open her eyes any moment and break into an excited grin in anticipation of all the fun that awaited her...

But as she brushed a stray lock of hair from her daughter's beautiful but ice cold face, it finally hit home. She would never do any of those things again. She would never do _anything_ again. She was gone.

As she stared down at her daughter's face she suddenly became aware of the world just beyond their cubicle. She heard the Doctor giving Celes instructions about Tom's care and she heard Kes talking softly to Chakotay and Chakotay's muffled and stuttering reply. Out there life went on and her colleagues were striving to save their two critically injured patients. One of whom had maybe suffered permanent brain damage in a vain attempt to save Naomi's life. She was a fully fledged doctor herself now and she knew what Naomi would want her to do. She would step through that door and do everything in her power to save Kathryn's life.

Wiping the tears from her eyes and tying her hair up out of her face she took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

TO BE CONTINUED...

27


	10. Chapter 10

Beth6787

September 2018

Delta Pioneers - Episode 10. Resolution

As she battles to survive, Kathryn Janeway must make the ultimate decision for everyone...

New Earth, Hope Town Medical Centre. 13 days after the plasma storm ...

Kes sighed as she completed the latest hourly status check on her most seriously injured patient. Kathryn was still under the medically induced coma that had been initiated as soon as the rescue team had brought her into the intensive care unit. That had been almost two weeks ago and, although the continuous capillary ruptures had reduced in frequency and they had managed to stabilise her intracranial pressure, the Doctor still did not feel confident to attempt to bring her round. She agreed with him although Samantha had argued for a brief cessation in the anaesthesia, so they could assess just how lucid she appeared. She sympathised but was aware that Samantha's judgment was inevitably clouded by her desperation for Kathryn to recover. After all, she had lost her little girl in the most senseless of circumstances. A fluke weather event...and it had been Kathryn who, in trying to save her, had almost lost her own life.

Tuvok's investigatory team had meticulously pieced together the events of that tragic morning and determined that the split second before the stage set debris hit Kathryn's head, she had lunged sideways and grabbed Naomi and thus had lost the brief second or two needed to assume the impact position that was instinctive for a Starfleet Officer in a crash situation. Thus, with both hands holding the child she had been unable to brace herself and protect her head. If Kathryn now died, or perhaps worse, was permanently mentally impaired - Kes did not know how Sam would cope at all. She and 'The Doctor' (she really _must insist_ that he decided on a name for himself soon) had fought a daily battle to relieve Dr. Wildman at the end of her duty shift and to get Chakotay to return home to eat and sleep. At least Samantha had round the clock support from both Joe and their latest couple, Billy and Celes. Chakotay on the other hand, was very much keeping his own counsel but she could sense just how afraid he was : even without her rapidly developing telepathic powers.

Forcing herself to focus on the PADD in her hand she completed the observations then headed for their staff room where Celes was pointedly clattering about with the kettle and mugs.

—

It was becoming lighter and...hotter. Yes, she felt hot, almost as though her skin was burning. It was a dry, midday heat but there was no breeze. The air smelt of outdoors and it was dusty. As the darkness receded she became aware that she was standing on a dirt track that appeared to extend to the horizon in both directions. The sun appeared to be directly overhead, which was odd as it had only just gotten light. She squinted with the intensity of the sun's glare. Looking down at herself she realised that she was in her Captain's uniform and there was no one else in the vicinity. She had no idea how she had gotten here, nor where the rest of her Away Team were. Trying her communicator she received no response. Not even static. So Voyager and/or her shuttle were out of communications range. And so were any other team members...

None of this made sense. Gradually her last memories were returning to her. She had been on New Earth with everyone...no one was in uniform except the EMH...they were having a celebration...there was a plasma bolt...the storm...Naomi..? Naomi ! Where was she? How was _she_ here? Wherever 'here' was, it certainly was not the Southern Lowlands river glade on New Earth. In fact, her gut was telling her this was not New Earth at all. Or the present. She was still in her Starfleet uniform. Had she time travelled to the past somehow? ...

Kathryn started to tentatively walk forward. Now she was sure of it. Her uniform was intact and so was she. Remembering the searing pain as she was struck by some enormously heavy flying debris, and the subsequent crushing weight before she lost consciousness completely, she should have several broken bones, highly likely also some internal bleeding and her clothes should be in shreds. Instead she felt no pain at all and she appeared fighting fit. Making her way slowly along the road - as the sun was directly overhead it was impossible to determine which direction she was heading - besides, unless this was her home planet - she would be none the wiser without a tricorder to hand.

As she walked a distant memory was tugging at her mind, a strong sense of _deja vu_ if you like. She had seen this landscape before. If only she could place it...

It felt like she had been walking for hours and she had long since discarded her jacket and pullover, the latter being tied around her waist and recently she had resorted to holding the jacket over her head in a futile attempt to cool down and provide at least a little shade to protect her scalp. So when she first spotted the shack shimmering in the heat up ahead, she thought it was a dehydration induced mirage. As she drew nearer it hit her in the gut. **Q!**

Sure enough she recognised the mid twentieth century gas station, as Tom had called it, complete with a rusty old Chevy truck with a flat tyre parked up against the side of the shack and jamming the corrugated tin roof in place from the looks of things. She was either trapped in the holodeck running one of Tom's cheesy 'historical' simulations or she was back in the Continuum. Throwing her jacket into the back of the truck as she marched past she threw open the shack door and coughed at the cloud of dust that hit her in the face.

"Q! Come out now! I've no idea what game you think you are playing but I don't have time to humour you right now. There's been a nasty accident and my people are injured. I need to get back."

No response. Damn him! Realising that she was getting nowhere fast she changed tactic.

"Alright Q, seeing as I'm here now I'll hear you out. Put my bad mood down to the fact I'm exhausted, dehydrated and worried sick!" with that last she slumped into the rickety old wicker chair behind the till and propped her elbows up on the counter. Instantaneously a hot mug of black coffee appeared in her right hand and a white flag gradually rose above the far end of the counter, followed by one sheepish looking Q.

"Madame Cap-it-tan, it's always a pleasure to welcome you to my humble abode. If I'd known you were coming I'd have jumped in the old Chevy and given you a lift. You look awful, has it been a long hard slog, getting to here?"

Kathryn's faculties had rapidly returned as the caffeine hit her blood stream. She had been regarding Q closely and knew that, flippant and foolish as he made himself appear on the surface, he chose his words with precision. He was also a member of the closest to omnipotent species that Starfleet had ever encountered. So far he was telling her that he had expected her to arrive 'later' and perhaps after some further events had occurred that she had yet to experience...at least, that was her interpretation of his opening gambit. Deciding to say nothing she took a further sip of her coffee and leant back in her chair.

Q jumped up and sat on the counter looking down at her. "So, you want me to spell it out for you?" he drawled as he rolled his eyes melodramatically.

Kathryn stared at him coolly, determined to give nothing of what she was feeling away. "Indulge me. I am your guest, after all."

"Alright, I'll _help_ you dot the 'i' s and cross the 't's as humans say. What's the last thing you remember before you arrived here?"

Kathryn recounted the events of graduation day right up to the moment she heard the plasma bolt hit and instinctively grabbed Naomi with both hands before whatever it was landed on top of them both and she must have passed out. "Then the darkness receded and I found myself standing on the dirt track in the midday heat, right back here in the Continuum. Q, has this got something to do with Quinn and the events surrounding his death? Is that why you've brought me back here?"

His eyes glinted and he gave her a brief smile. "I knew you wouldn't need me to spell it out for you, even in your current state of physical incapacity. For someone who is almost brain dead, you're still a match for good old Jean-Luc. Perhaps that's why I've fallen for you."

This was ridiculous! Whatever game he was playing she had no idea but she needed to cut to the chase, fast. "Look Q, I'm sure there must be a billion females out there" she flung her arm up to gesticulate towards the heavens "who would fall at your feet in an instant. Sorry, I'm not one of them. Much as, no doubt, you are able to indulge the fantasies of any female you take a shine to, **I** am much too busy trying to look after the hundred and thirty three remaining members of my crew. In the last two years since the incident with Quinn, I've lost my ship and we've had to settle on an uninhabited planet in the middle of nowhere with very few resources. As I've just told you, there was a major storm that hit only a few minutes ago and I have to get back and help my people."

Humans! Why were they all so damned stubborn and self important? Perhaps that knock on the head **had** done more damage than he thought... "What if I told you that the incident with the plasma storm happened fourteen of your New Earth days ago and 'your crew' are coping just fine without you. In fact, they have been tending to you - inert in a medically induced coma - ever since. You are here, mon cap-i-tan, because you gave Quinn a second chance. The Continuum were impressed with your conduct over the whole affair and are insisting that we return the favour. As I'm _out of favour_ I've been lumbered with the task."

"I'm charmed! I'm sure you'll have the ladies falling at your feet with your boundless flattery. Now will you just _tell me what you want from me_."

"You're to be given that rarest of gifts. A second chance not to screw your life up quite so spectacularly as you managed the first time around. Jean Luc was the only other human afforded such an honour...and what did he do with it? Managed to reach the lofty heights of Lieutenant Tedium that's what. It was such a disaster I had to re-instate the original shambles. Let's hope you can do a little better."

"Is this the point where I fall over myself in gratitude for you saving my life Q? At what cost to my people? No, don't bother. If I'm to believe what you have just told me my people are fine. Recovering from the storm with only my life hanging in the balance. If my death will draw a line under that episode then so be it. We've achieved an awful lot since we crash landed here and I'm proud of them all. We've built a community here, a new home..."

"Ah yes. Home. Didn't you promise to get them home when you first stranded yourselves out here in the good old Delta Quadrant? Excuse my stupidity, I hadn't realised any old home would do."

Kathryn gritted her teeth and felt the old guilt resurfacing as her stomach clenched.

"New Earth...Old Earth, what's in a name. I guess it's worked out pretty cushy for you. You get to play cowboys and _Indians_ with that tattoo-ed rebel of yours..."

"How dare you! We had no choice. Voyager was so badly damaged on her return that she was no longer spaceworthy. There was no option but to settle there and make a go of things."

She was still abdicating responsibility "and why - pray - was Voyager in that state to begin with?"

"You know why Q!"

"Yes I do. **You** decided to transport down, alone with your First Officer, supposedly to assess the planet for food supplies. Then **you** both got bitten by an insect you should have detected as a biohazard from orbit...Wait! That's right. You couldn't be bothered to wait for the EMH's report. You thought he was being overly fussy. Wasting time checking minutiae when you couldn't wait for a bit of alone time with your rebel paramour..." he held his hand up to stop her imminent self justification. " So you get the crew to leave the two of you alone down there with enough supplies to make your romantic interlude achievable and sure enough, the big oaf is soon building you bath tubs and giving you massages.."

Kathryn could feel her face burning and it had nothing to do with the searing heat conducting through the tin roof.

"Of course, the poor abandoned lambs can't bear the thought of living without **you** so they throw caution to the wind in order to retrieve a cure for **you**. Almost killing themselves in the process and destroying their one means of getting home. At least home _for them._ You'd already settled into 'Home mark II' with lover boy, hadn't you? Don't bother to deny it, I'm omnipotent remember. I know it all."

Much as she hated to admit it to herself, he was right. It **was** her fault that they were all stranded on New Earth, and so far at least, it had been far from a walk in the park. "Alright Q. You've made your point. I've screwed up again and it's all my fault they are trapped here. Perhaps it's best you just let me die now so I can't ruin their lives any more than I already have."

"Oh no, you don't get off that lightly. I'm here to help guide you but you have to put in the work. You've messed up big time and now you have your chance to redeem yourself. Only there's a price to pay. Obviously."

Obviously! Whatever the motivations of the Continuum were she was pretty much past caring. Q had spoken of a second chance...to get her crew home. Whatever penance they intended to exact from her, so be it. She would jump through the hoops ; endure the humiliation; the pain; whatever it took... "Alright Q. Just tell me what the Continuum want me to do. If there's a chance to get my crew home, I'll take it."

"Not so fast, my lovely. First you have to work out what you are asking for. Where is 'home'? That dull old ball of boredom sitting in sector 001..." he saw the confusion on her face "forget that last comment, just a slip of the proverbial tongue. Perhaps it is the new improved Earth mark II that your former crew are busy creating in the image of the old as we speak or perhaps it is that tin can flying through the ether that **you** were so attached to until the Vidians punched one too many holes into her hull. This is your second chance to get things right. So which would your people choose?"

Kathryn was beginning to understand. Q was offering her a chance to re-write history. To start her life again from a previous time point. But the catch was that she had to determine which point in time would be in the best interests of the others. All of them! Should she choose to return to a point before she took command of Voyager? Before they got stranded by her destruction of the Array? Before Voyager stranded her and Chakotay on New Earth? When would be best? Each time point meant saving some people and condemning others. If she chose to return to when Voyager was docked at Deep Space 9 then Chakotay, Tuvok and the Maquis would face the dangers of the Delta Quadrant alone in the _Val Jean_. If later and she used the Array to get home, she would be leaving that advanced technology in the malevolent hands of the Kazon and condemning the Maquis on Voyager to a Federation prison colony. She didn't know what to do for the best. Looking up at her tormenter she asked candidly "How long do I have to decide?"

Finally, she was beginning to understand though it was apparent that he would have to 'hold her hand' for a while longer, as the Continuum had expected. "Hello! Q to **Captain** Janeway. How many courses in temporal mechanics did you have to pass to make the grade? Never mind, I'm feeling magnanimous today so I'll spell it out for you. T-H-I-S I-S T-H-E Q C-O-N-T-IN-U-U-M. T-I-M-E H-A-S N-O M-E-A-N-I-N-G H-E-R-E."

"Fine! So I can _take my time_." She smirked back at him. "No pun intended. In the meantime, do I have to stay here?" She looked around without even attempting to disguise her disdain.

"Why not at all. Wouldn't you like to do a little field research? Of course you would."

And with that Q and the Continuum vanished and the next thing she was aware if was a blinding light above her and a searing pain in her head.

—-

Chakotay was roused from his slumber by Kathryn's groan. He was instantly alert and calling to Samantha to come check her patient. Forcing himself to step back so Samantha and Celes could assess Kathryn he felt such a flood of relief that he almost fainted. Somehow, she had pulled through, against all the odds. Wasn't it only yesterday that Dr. Schmullus had taken him to one side and told him that it was very unlikely at this stage that Kathryn would regain consciousness at all. She had been off the life support apparatus and the anaesthesia for almost three days now and, although she was breathing for herself and her vital signs were stable, they had not been able to rouse her. Even with all the 24th century know-how at their disposal. Yet here they were, listening to Kathryn moaning that her head was hurting and asking for coffee!

Five minutes later Celes came over to him. "She appears lucid although we have refrained from asking her anything non essential from a medical point of view. Dr. Wildman is keen not to overexert her and obviously Drs Schmullus and Kes will want to give her a full assessment when they come on duty in the morning. In the meantime of course, we will both keep a close eye on her overnight but she has already asked for you. Sam says you can have five minutes then she must rest."

He smiled at her. "Thanks Celes. I promise not to overwhelm her. I'll just sit and hold her hand for a few minutes."

Celes smiled and headed off to make him a herbal tea and get Kathryn a glass of water. No doubt her usual poison would be off limits for a while yet.

Smiling at her he sat and squeezed her hand gently. "Welcome back to the land of the living. You had me really scared there for a while but Samantha and Celes tell me you'll be just fine now. As long as you abstain from the coffee for a few days longer, that is!" He watched as she squinted up at him and gave a tentative smile. He saw a look of confusion cross her face and she seemed to be struggling to form a thought. "It can wait Kathryn. You've been out cold for seventeen days now, give yourself time to recover."

Kathryn felt frustrated. Seventeen days?! It was all a blur. The graduation party, grabbing Naomi, Q...Q? Then she remembered. He wanted her to choose her future...their future...all of them. He had said something about 'field research'? Then she had woken up here. She needed to make sense of it all. "Chakotay, please - tell me what happened the day of the accident."

He glanced over his shoulder to check Celes was still busy making their drinks. "Kathryn, I've only been given five minutes to sit with you and hold your hand. I promised the doctors that I wouldn't exhaust you. Please, just rest. I promise to fill you in once you're further along the road to recovery."

"No! Chakotay please! It's important. I need to know."

He could see that refusing her would only work her up into a greater state of agitation. So very reluctantly he told her of the rescue. Of Tom's injuries and discharge home eight days ago with Harry and B'Elanna nursing him in turns around the clock. Tom would soon be out of the woods and was no doubt milking it for all it was worth in the meantime!

"And Naomi? I remember grabbing her just before what felt like the entire stage rig landed on my head."

Chakotay turned away to try and compose himself whilst he struggled to formulate an answer that would break it to her gently. But Kathryn being Kathryn, read him far too well. "She's dead isn't she? I failed to save her."

Desperate for her not to torture herself with anymore guilt he lied to ease her burden. "You did make a difference. Samantha had time to say goodbye, it was just that her injuries were too great for her to hold on as long as you have." Whilst he had been talking Samantha had come up behind him with her medical tricorder in hand. She had obviously heard the last part of their conversation although Chakotay had kept his voice barely above a whisper.

Kathryn knew from the look on her face that Chakotay was softening the blow. So my body crushed her when the debris collapsed on top of us. I made the wrong call, I should have thrown Naomi clear rather than gathering her to me. She saw Samantha hesitate for a second then withdraw to her office. Q was right. She had made a monumental mess of all their lives and she had to fix it. This timeline could not continue. Pretending she took Chakotay at his word she asked the question that was torturing her soul. "Chakotay, if you could go back in time, before we were all stranded here, would you choose life on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant or being back in the Maquis captaining the Val Jean?"

He looked at her in astonishment! Where had that come from? Besides, it was irrelevant. _They were here._ That was all that mattered, and despite recent tragic events, he would not change their fate for anything.

"Chakotay, _please answer me_."

Not wanting to distress her further he decided this was not the time to interrogate the reasons behind her question. "Honestly? Neither. I would choose to stay right here, right now. These last two years we have made a home for ourselves and a fresh start. Old wounds have been healed for many of my crew, your having played a key part in bringing that about. Tom and B'Elanna are forming a close attachment; Neelix and Kes are engaged to be married; Billy Telfer has finally won the heart of Celes and you and I..." he dared not voice his hopes and dreams just yet.

Perhaps it was to be expected from him of all people. She needed to ask the Fleeters and perhaps a former Maquis or two. Chakotay's judgement was clouded by his feelings for her. Q had gotten that right too it would seem. She squeezed his hand and smiled up weakly at him. "Thanks. You know I am tired. Perhaps I will sleep for a while. Go rest Chakotay. I'll be fine now."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead then nodded goodbye to Celes as he headed out of the door. Kathryn turned her head as best she could and called out "Samantha...I'm so sorry. I meant to help. If I could turn back time..."

Dr. Wildman approached and started her scan. She wanted to tell her former captain and later friend that it was alright. She knew that she had tried to save her daughter's life. But she couldn't form the words. In her heart of hearts she knew she _did_ blame Kathryn. For not throwing her clear; for making the wrong call : however unfair that was. Now here she was. Conscious and probably on her way to a full recovery within a few weeks whilst Naomi had joined Kenneth Dalby and Mike Ayala in the cemetery. At barely three years old. Forcing herself to look her patient in the eye she just nodded and told her to rest, she would be back to check on her every two hours, alternating with Celes until Drs Kes and Schmullus took over at 0700.

Once Sam had left, Kathryn closed her eyes but remained awake mulling over everything that she had discovered in the last hour or so. She needed to speak to someone she could trust to give her an objective answer : Tuvok. He had been her closest confidant and wise counsel for almost quarter of a century now. If anyone could be trusted to be objective, it was him. However, she knew that he would enquire as to why she was asking such a seemingly abstract question. He would no doubt assume she had been subject to bizarre anaesthesia induced dreams, under the circumstances - if the shoe was on the other foot - she would rationally come to the same conclusion. Yet her gut was telling her it had been real. Q _had_ challenged her. Should she ask Tuvok to perform a mind meld on her to ascertain the truth? Would it even be safe bearing in mind the extent of her brain injuries?...Already her headache was returning and the intensity was building rapidly. She decided to try and drink some of the water by her bedside. As she struggled to sit up she felt a wave of nausea and started to wretch. Within seconds Kes was at her side with a hypospray. As she started to lose consciousness she called out "Kes, I need you to monitor my sleep. Use your telepathic senses to detect..." she faded into unconsciousness before she could finish her sentence.

—

Kes activated Dr. Schmullus the moment Kathryn fell asleep. He immediately ordered another deep brain scan to look for additional haemorrhages, build up of sub-cranial pressure or capillary blockages. Nothing was detected and she seemed stable for now. So why the sudden pain and nausea? Perhaps her brief exchange with Chakotay had been too much too soon. Next time she regained consciousness, no one but the medical staff would be allowed access to her.

Schmullus insisted that all three of his team return home for some sleep and that he would monitor her continually himself for the next twelve hours. Reluctantly the three ladies complied, knowing that they were all exhausted and would be far more use professionally after a good night's rest. Once they had left Dr. Schmullus attached a cortical monitor to Kathryn's forehead and returned to his office to catch up on paperwork. He would know when she entered REM sleep and when her brain's electrical activity indicated that she was about to begin the climb back to consciousness. She had already overcome the greatest hurdle by rousing into wakefulness after seventeen days of coma and she was now sleeping normally, judging by the ECG trace in front of him. There was no reason to believe she would not awake within the next eight to ten hours of her own accord. This time he was determined that any stimulation be kept to an absolute minimum. He should never have let Chakotay speak to her unsupervised! He really must keep a better eye on his new clinicians. They may have passed their exams but they still had an awful lot to learn on the coal face!

—

Six hours later...

Kathryn awoke feeling afraid. She could remember nothing since the wave of nausea and trying to say something that had seemed important at the time, to Kes. What was it? ...Q? ...Yes, Q. She had been in the Continuum and he had offered to reset her life to a past point in time but she had to determine when was best for...for all of them. So why hadn't she returned there this time? _Had_ she been dreaming? Where was Kes? She would know.

Kathryn started to call out but it was their former EMH's face that greeted her. She pleaded with him to summon Kes but he told her that the others were all resting and the only person who had been with her overnight was himself. So there was no way to determine whether another presence had been in the vicinity. Whether Kes could detect the presence of a Q inside her head anyway was a long shot but she needed to find out. Trying to look relaxed she asked to speak to Tuvok. The Doctor immediately started to protest but this time she was ready for him.

"Doctor...Schmullus is it? What a lovely choice, I'm sure Denara Pel would be honoured. Please, don't worry, I'm already feeling calmer. I just find Tuvok's rational mind and calm demeanour so reassuring. I promise to remain calm and collected. Just let me enjoy his company for a few moments would you."

Schmullus considered her request. Had she asked for anyone else he would have stood his ground but she had known Tuvok for most of her adult life and his influence was bound to be beneficial. Bearing in mind the set back yesterday with all the heightened emotions from Chakotay and Samantha, the calming rational influence of Tuvok's presence may indeed be the best psychological medicine he could dispense. "Alright, I'll contact him. For a short visit and I mean short. No more than fifteen minutes, maximum."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Doctor. That would be perfect. I'll just rest my eyes until he arrives." Knowing she had placated their holographic physician she closed her eyes and focussed her mind on what to discuss with Tuvok. She would have very little time and she needed to know for sure whether Q had indeed contacted her whilst she was in the prolonged coma. That would require a mind meld. Somehow she had to persuade him to perform one on her within that brief timeframe without the Doctor knowing. It was less than an hour before Dr. Wildman and Celes were due to take over and then the chance would be lost.

"Captain?"

Opening her eyes she held his gaze "Old friend, I need to ask you a very important favour and I need you to comply. No questions asked. Can I trust you to help me?"

He knew that look. Over the last twenty five years he had seen it maybe half a dozen times at most. She had never made this request lightly and he had never refused her. He would not do so now. Following her gaze he nodded and after deactivating the Doctor and resetting his internal chronometer he began the mind meld.

—

Twenty minutes later...

Tuvok had completed the meld and sat regarding her. As she came round she sat herself up as best should could and focussed her piercing blue eyes on him. She did not have to ask.

"All I can tell you is that the experience was absolutely real _to you_." He could see instantly that was not the answer Kathryn wanted. "Captain...Kathryn. We've known each other for a very long time and I truly want to help you. To do so I need to make some observations that...will be difficult for you to hear..." He waited and saw the answer he needed in her eyes. She merely inclined her head slightly and gave him her rapt attention.

"When Voyager returned here after your extended period of enforced isolation with Commander Chakotay...it was my observation that you were somewhat 'subdued'. Very rapidly your focus turned to attempting to make Voyager space worthy again, even though you knew that was rationally impossible. What followed was an internal battle of wills between your desire to resume our journey home and the necessity of creating a new one here on this planet, for the whole crew. Unless I am very much mistaken I strongly suspect you had already lived through that conundrum prior to our return?"

Tuvok had always seen straight through her. For a species that prided itself on the inhibition and control of emotions he was extraordinarily adept at reading those of others. At least in her case. Swallowing rapidly to find her voice she whispered "Please, go on."

"During the subsequent couple of years you have worked hard to create a community for us here. Becoming a key council member; dealing with the Vidian and Kazon issues; the encounter with the Equinox survivors; Mr. Fitzpatrick and the lingering Maquis resentments. Need I go on?" Grasping her hands to emphasize his point he continued. "Through all those trials and tribulations you have single-mindedly turned your focus on creating a New Earth here. In every sense of the word and you had come - reluctantly I suspect - at last to accept this as home in your heart. Until the tragedy of losing Naomi Wildman. Her death is harder to accept because she was an innocent young child. All the rest of us had written our destinies by the choices we made as adults. Naomi never had that chance. So, whilst you were unconscious your mind went in search of a solution. The encounter with Q was what you came up with."

He could tell that Kathryn was using every ounce of remaining strength to keep from crying. He wished he could lift this burden from her shoulders. Just this once. Hadn't she endured more in forty years than any human could be expected to? Even one who had made the rank of Captain and been born an Admiral's daughter. "My advice to you is to make peace with Naomi's loss and then to make peace with your relationship with her mother too. We are all here to support you. You never were and never will be alone."

He had said his piece and it was time to reactivateDr. Schmullus. Tuvok had set him to come back online just as he was leaving and implanted a false memory of his having sat quietly and observed Kathryn sleeping with a smile on her face. As the Doctor materialised Tuvok stood up and nodded, blocking his view of Kathryn as she quickly composed herself. "Perhaps you would be so good as to allow your patient a small cup of Vulcan spice tea. It has excellent restorative powers."

Dr. Schmullus puffed himself up. Lifelong friend and former second officer notwithstanding **he** was the boss around here. Perhaps it had been a mistake to allow additional doctors to be trained up to _assist_ him. Now even the non-medics thought they could stick their proverbial oars in! "We shall see. Whilst I make a full nutritional assessment of my patient she may have a glass of water."

Tuvok merely inclined his head and left whilst Kathryn felt her mood lifting as she suppressed the urge to chuckle. Accepting her water and allowing Dr. Schmullus to fuss around her for a few minutes, she contemplated what Tuvok had said and replayed the last four years in her mind. All the key events since she had first stepped onto the Bridge of Voyager until the present day. How _did_ she feel? What would be her answer to Q, whether purely hypothetical or not?

As she sat and thought she watched Samantha Wildman arrive for her duty shift. Maybe she didn't have the answers to all the big existential questions but there was one thing she could do. Right now.

As soon as she caught Samantha's eye she called her over and started to talk. By the time Celes rushed in, over ten minutes late for her shift, she saw Sam and Kathryn crying and embracing each other with the sunrise streaming through the window beyond.

—

Midnight...

One minute she was listening to Chakotay telling her about his day as she struggled to keep her eyes open, the next she was here. Sitting behind the counter in the same dusty wicker chair with Q grinning down at her from his perch on the counter.

"So Madam Cap - i - tan, what's it to be?"

She sat and considered for a moment. Was she really here or was Tuvok right and she was debating with her guilty conscience which had taken the form of Q ? Did it really matter? Either way her answer would be the same.

Standing so she could look him in the eye on the same level, she instinctively assumed the pose she so often embraced on the brink of making a key decision. Feet apart, hands on hips and ready to meet her destiny head on.

"We're staying right here on New Earth : in the present. With all it's joys and sorrows. We're mortals Q. That's our destiny. All we can do is make the best of the circumstances we find ourselves in. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. We'll survive. More than that : we will prevail. Not because some omnipotent being has given us a second or third or infinite number of chances to do things better. Rather because we only get one shot at life but we have something infinitely greater than omnipotence. We have each other. I'm not alone. I never was."

Q stared at her for a brief moment before clapping his hands in glee. "Bravo my dear Katharina, queen of my heart. You've done it. I always knew you had more potential than poor plodding Jean Luc." Before pulling her into his arms for one crushing kiss and then he was gone in the blink of an eye and replaced by the face of Chakotay leaning over her bed kissing her goodnight.

THE END.

22 22


End file.
